Alma vagabunda
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Él puede cambiar el destino de dos razas, pero ha sido traicionado por los suyos y deberá volver para recuperar lo suyo y de paso tomar venganza...
1. Prólogo: una traición

Alma vagabunda 

Esta historia nació de una simple locura mía, será, quizás, el proyecto más ambicioso que tengo hasta ahora. Es una nueva historia de vampiros, en un mundo gobernado por éstos, donde sobrevivir es casi imposible incluso para ellos mismos.

Está un poco relacionada con Hijos de la sangre, e incluso basada en el mismo juego (Blood o'men, que en castellano es lo mismo), pero en la segunda parte del mismo y hago algunas alusiones al respecto, sin embargo, NO ES SU SECUELA, así que si no lo han leído, no importa (pero me gustaría que lo hicieran y me dejaran su comentario), igual la van a entender.

Es todo lo que tengo que decir de la historia y espero que les guste.

Shio Chang.

Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos (que más quisiera), le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Prólogo: Una Traición 

En mi tierra existía una leyenda que contaba que hace miles de años que uno de los reyes de Benice era un vampiro y que, luego de luchar arduamente, destruyó la maldición de todos aquellos seres. Sin embargo, una nueva casta de vampiros surgió de la nada y comenzó a adueñarse del mundo.

Yo, Heero Yuy, uno de los lugartenientes más jóvenes del emperador, alguna vez fui un humano, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo cómo llegué a ser lo que soy.

Kein es nuestro poderoso soberano y su imperio se extiende por todo Benice y Meridian, lugar donde habitan casi todos los vampiros más poderosos, e incluso más allá, a lugares que yo no conozco, sólo soy un subordinado más de Kein a quien no le da más poder por ser lo que soy, un vampiro con apariencia humana y él no confía en mí. Sin embargo, siempre estoy vigilado por alguno de mis hermanos, mi amo parece tener un particular odio hacia mí, quizás sea porque yo aún conservo en parte mi "bella" apariencia humana (recuerdo que las mujeres solían decir: "Que guapo es") o quizás porque he ido evolucionado de una manera muy diferente a la del resto de mis hermanos que se han vuelto auténticos monstruos, no lo sé, pero es un tanto molesto tener que cuidar tus pasos en cualquier cosa para que él no se enoje conmigo.

Kein alguna vez fue humano, lo sé, pero cada vez que este evoluciona, es más horroroso que antes, su rostro ha perdido todo rastro humano ¿quién diría que alguna vez fue hombre? Cualquiera diría que salió directamente del infierno para destruir a toda la raza humana, es un ser que de solo verlo les da miedo a los pocos humanos que van quedando, creo que se los han comido a casi todos en este mundo, incluso a muchos vampiros los aterroriza. Además de horrible, es despiadado y sanguinario, si a alguien se le ocurre oponerse a sus deseos, lo mata y se lo come, importándole muy poco de quien se trate, se dice que, antes que se hiciera con el poder de nuestro clan, su hermano lo traicionó y le quitó sus poderes, pero él se vengó cruelmente y ha resultado peor que el hermano.

Pero ha llegado la hora de la evolución y todos debemos presentarnos ante Kein otra vez. Esto es algo que sólo sucede una vez cada 50 años, siempre en el mismo día, no sé por qué, sólo sé que te agota las energías y estás hambriento por varios días. Por cierto, esta es apenas mi tercera evolución, creo que soy el más joven de los vampiros que son lugartenientes en Benice.

Ya reunidos en el castillo los veo evolucionar uno por uno, cada cual más feo que los demás, como si aquella fealdad los hiciera superiores a los otros, más fuertes, incluido el propio Kein, que ya parece cualquier cosa menos hombre. Cuando al fin llega mi turno, hacen un circulo a mi alrededor, escucho sus murmullos diciendo que ojalá esta vez si cambie, pero otra vez los decepciono , mi cuerpo no ha sufrido cambios a pesar del intenso dolor en la parte alta de mi espalda. Es entonces que fijo mis ojos asombrados en mi sombra y despliego lo que parecen ser dos alas. Kein camina a mi alrededor, puedo sentir su ira de forma muy patente, la veo reflejada en los ojos de los demás.

- No es mi culpa – murmuro apenas, pero de nada vale puesto que él nunca escucha a nadie y con sus manos desgarra mis las y me golpea con furia, sé que a ellos jamás les han salido alas y eso les molesta, en especial a él porque he evolucionado para mejor.

Entonces escucho la cruel sentencia de su fría y monstruosa voz:

- ¡Láncenlo al torbellino! – ordena y sé lo que aquello significa, soy un traidor ante sus ojos y así, mal herido y cansado por la transformación, no soy capaz de defenderme. Me amarran con correas de cuero y me amordazan con mi propio pendón mientras me llevan para la ejecución al puente sobre el torbellino.

Los vampiros somos seres poderosos, sin embargo, también poseemos ciertas debilidades, como la luz del sol y el agua, esta consume nuestro cuerpo hasta dejar sólo el esqueleto, no como el sol que nos consume por completo convirtiéndonos en cenizas.

Vuelvo a escuchar su voz diciendo que suelten las amarras y que me lancen al agua, es aquí donde se inicia mi nuevo tormento, el agua lacera mis múltiples heridas y lentamente comienza a consumir mi carne, provocando un dolor indescriptible que no cesa…

Continuará…

Cortito y preciso, espero que el prólogo haya logrado captar su atención y que me escriban pidiendo el resto de la historia, una historia que ha estado en el tintero por demasiado tiempo y que hoy quiere salir a la superficie.

Por si acaso, he comenzado tomándolo desde una sola perspectiva, pero ello no significa que vaya a seguir así, aunque ¿quién sabe? Nunca las cosas me salen como pienso, siempre las transformo en el camino. Ya veremos que pasa.

Saludos a todos mis lectores, pero con un cariño especial para Uru, Chipita, Terry, Keysie, Aimoon, Jotaru, Águila Fanel, Dúo, Chanty, etc., etc., etc.

Shio Chan los quiere mucho, mucho.


	2. La sombra de un vampiro

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos (que más quisiera), le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

La sombra de un vampiro. 

Escuché una extraña voz que me llamaba, abrí los ojos y descubrí un extraño mundo a mí alrededor, todo era oscuro, sin embargo, distinguía con claridad las paredes de roca ¿dónde diablos estaba? Entonces miré mi cuerpo, mi carne se había consumido casi por completo, era sólo piel sobre los huesos, el pendón de mi casta hacía las veces de pañoleta sobre mi cuello y gran parte de mi rostro, seguramente ocultando los huesos del maxilar descubierto al no tener carne. Ya no existía el dolor, es cierto, pero estaba completamente seguro que no estaba en el infierno, ese lugar no era como los describían en las historias.

- Al fin despiertas, mi querido sirviente – dijo la misma voz que me despertó.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté mirando a mí alrededor.

- Entre la tierra de los vivos y la de los muertos – me dijo – aún no has cumplido tu deber y no puedes ingresar a la tierra de los muertos.

- Pero tampoco a la de los vivos – repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

- Pero a ese tendrás la oportunidad de regresar a su debido tiempo.

- ¿Con este cuerpo? – le dije sarcástico.

- Ah, mi querido siervo, tu cuerpo fue consumido, pero podrás recuperarlo si me obedeces.

Me quedé callado por unos instantes, me daba mala espina estar hablando con una voz que no sabía de dónde provenía, pero tenía curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba todo. Además, aquello me daba una magnífica oportunidad de vengarme.

- Muy bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

- La cosa es muy sencilla, muchacho – creo que aquello debe ser un sarcasmo, tengo 170 años – vas a regresar a la tierra de los vivos a recuperar al único ser capaz de destruir a los vampiros.

- ¿Existe algo así? Kein pensaba que yo…

- Te contaré la historia – lo interrumpió – existían dos reinos por separado que eran dominados por vampiros, creo que los conoces ¿verdad? – asentí, de uno de ellos vengo – en el que tú vives había tres primos con las espadas del poder y de otro solo dos, pero estos últimos se casaron con dos de los primeros y tuvieron descendencia. El rey de Benice consiguió romper la maldición pero Kein y algunos otros consiguieron regresar a lo que eran, por lo tanto, él dejó la forma de obligarlos a volver a ser humanos y destruir para siempre la manera de volver a ser vampiros. También era muy inteligente y dejó a cargo de todo a las dos ramas de su familia, vale decir que unidas ambas, Kein podría ser derrotado.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¿No te preguntas por qué Kein te temía tanto?

- Él me odiaba – le corregí.

- Oh, no, mi querido Heero, te temía porque él conoció al rey que rompió la maldición, y se llamaba exactamente como tú, Heero Yuy, así que debes ser descendiente directo de este, por eso te transformó en vampiro, para evitar que rompieras la maldición para siempre. Además – vi algo así como un espejo – existe otro descendiente de la familia, del heredero del rey de Meridian.

- Pero si ambos de casaron ¿o no?

- El descendiente del heredero de Meridian era sobrino del rey Yuy, hijo de la hermana de su esposo, el que adquirió el apellido Maxwell – y vi una imagen en el "espejo" – he allí a ambos reyes, te le pareces mucho ¿ves? Y Kein debió temer que en ti naciera el afán de liberación.

- ¿Y el otro descendiente?

- Ha aparecido su rastro, pero para los vampiros es imposible ya reconocerlo dado que, con el paso del tiempo y perder todas sus cualidades humanas, Kein perdió sus recuerdos y mató a todos aquellos que pudieran recordar a los reyes.

- Pero ¿sabes dónde está?

- Bajo las propias narices de los vampiros, pero no sé quién es, sé que tu sangre te dirá quién es, lo reconocerás como tu alma gemela.

- Estoy muerto – le recordé.

- Heero, Heero, al resucitar como espíritu has adquirido ciertos dones que poco a poco aprenderás a controlar, ya no eres un simple vampiro, eres un ser que puede hacer magia, controlar los elementos y, lo mejor, no te puedes morir.

- Estoy muerto – volví a repetir resoplando.

- Ah, pero vas a adquirir de nuevo tu forma física – me mostró una puerta – debes seguir el camino hacia esa puerta, detrás de ella encontrarás un portal mágico que te enseñará el conjuro para conseguir un cuerpo material. Sin embargo, deberás alimentarte de almas si quieres mantenerlo o regresarás a ser una sombra.

- ¿Y cómo me voy a alimentar de almas?

- Supongo que recuerdas la manera de tomar la sangre de los humanos ¿verdad?

- Creo que sí.

- Bien, es lo mismo, sin embargo, debes tomar sólo las almas de los vampiros y otros monstruos que habitan esta tierra y la otra, porque si absorbes un alma humana recuperarás por completo tu frágil existencia sin volver a ser lo que eras y no podrás regresar jamás ¿entendido?

- Entendido – odio esto, demasiadas complicaciones.

- Bien, cada vez que superes una etapa tendrás noticias mías, pero recuerda que, al alcanzar el cuerpo material eres igual que el resto de los vampiros, si caes al agua, te expones al sol, no te alimentas en tiempos demasiado prolongados o recibes muchas heridas, regresarás aquí para recuperarte.

- Muy bien.

- Ahora, vete y busca al otro heredero.

- Misión aceptada – le dije y salí a buscar la famosa puerta que me llevaría de regreso a la tierra de los vivos.

El lugar era bastante lúgubre, debo decir, creo que de no estar muerto estaría muriéndome de frío, pero de pronto me di cuenta que encontrar la salida no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba, el camino era un auténtico laberinto, anduve a saltos por todos lados hasta que hice la prueba de planear con mis desgarradas alas, así me di cuenta que dando saltos con ellas desplegadas podía cruzar mayores distancias o alcanzar mayor altura, hasta que llegué a un grupo de columnas y vi dos horribles criaturas, parecían ser lobos pero caminaban sobre sus cuartos traseros y trataban de atrapar esferas blancas de energía.

- Esas son almas sin descanso – dijo mi amo desde no sé dónde – y esos seres las cazan para comérselas, de ellos te puedes alimentar, igual que de aquellas almas que tú no has matado, ellas encontrarán alivio en ayudarte y las liberarás cuando llegue el momento.

Bajé de un salto y me enfrenté a uno de esos seres, estoy un poco fuera de práctica, es cierto, pero ellos son muy torpes y los venzo con relativa facilidad. Así, antes que se desvanezcan por completo, atraigo sus almas y siento como mi cuerpo de fortalece poco a poco.

Recorro todo el lugar, pero no hay pasada y mi amo otra vez ha decidido hacerse el que no está, así que miro hacia arriba, subo un muro y tampoco hay pasada, luego vuelvo a saltar y veo que allí está la salida. Corro por el estrecho pasillo y llego a un altar donde las almas me rodean sin que yo las llame y entran en mi cuerpo obligándome a caminar hacia un circulo de luz.

- Ya estás listo para aprender tu primer conjuro, mi sirviente – me dice – anda, que ahora podrás regresar a tu mundo.

Me agacho extendiendo los brazos hacia mis costados y trazo un espiral con ellos a medida que vuelvo a erguirme y noto que todo a mí alrededor cambia de color, ahora aquello que era negro toma un color arcilla.

- Ve y recuerda mis advertencias.

Corro por los pasillos y consigo frenar a tiempo, hay un pozo de agua, retrocedo un poco y doy un salto y planeo un poco hasta llegar a la otra orilla, creo que he saltado algo así como tres o cuatro metros sin tocar el agua. Vuelvo a iniciar mi carrera y me topo con una bajada pero hay un pozo también. Me detengo a planear mis movimientos cuando veo dos seres horrorosos que se comen un cuerpo que parece ser humano.

- ¿Quiénes son esos?

- Son tus hermanos evolucionados.

- ¿Evolucionados? – repito sorprendido – pero si la evolución ocurre una vez cada 50 años.

- El tiempo no se ha quedado a esperar tu despertar ¿sabías? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuiste lanzado al torbellino y esa es la forma que han tomado hasta los más jóvenes.

- Son espantosos – susurro apenas – no me quiero ni imaginar cuan feo se ha puesto Kein.

De un salto llego del otro lado y me enfrento a mis hermanos, conozco sus debilidades porque yo también las tenía, así que empujo a uno al agua y absorbo su alma y peleo cuerpo a cuerpo con el otro dándole de garrazos hasta hacerlo retroceder contra la pared y enterrarse las estabas de madera que sostienen las antorchas, una vez allí, absorbo su alma y tomo camino hacia el castillo de Kein, todo está oscuro, pero ahora tengo la vista de un gato y distingo perfectamente todos los detalles de las paredes. A unos pasos de mí está la entrada principal del castillo y siento como todo se remece.

- Eso es culpa de Kein.

- ¿Acaso tiene el poder de controlar la tierra?

- No, es la tierra que trata de sacudirse a los parásitos que tratan de destruirla, todo por la ambición de un hombre que quiso vivir para siempre.

Me acerco a las puertas y veo que hace mucho tiempo nadie las abre, pero no muy lejos de allí diviso varios vampiros montando guardia. Sé que ninguno de ellos me reconocería, quizás ni sepan que alguna vez existí, pero no puedo dejar que alerten a los demás de mi presencia, así que los ataco uno a uno y robo sus almas, eso me dará tiempo para llegar al otro lado del castillo y a la capital de Benice para encontrar a mi primo.

Lentamente camino por el acantilado, allí mismo fui lanzado al abismo donde me convertí en lo que soy, debo cruzar del otro lado para llegar a la capital, sin embargo, no sé si seré capaz de saltar tal distancia. Miro para todos lados y no veo otra solución, retrocedo un poco y doy feroz salto, pero me veo obligado a planear un poco y me agarro apenas de la orilla para no caer al torbellino y regresar al principio. Camino hacia el otro lado, el puente se cayó de viejo, se nota por lo mohoso de la tablas del otro lado, la distancia desde aquí es mayor, pero no puedo regresar, así que doy un tremendo salto más hacia arriba que a la distancia y comienzo a planear, tanto así que logro llegar al otro lado apenas, pero el suelo esta un poco resbaloso y por poco y caigo.

- Es hora que comiences tu misión, Heero, desde aquí ya no puedo acompañarte – y estoy seguro que regresó a la cueva.

Camino lentamente por aquellos senderos conocidos, es extraño volver a lo que alguna vez pensé mi hogar, está tan cambiado, pero todo es igual ¿no es una paradoja? El paisaje es el mismo, pero es totalmente diferente, todo es gris, antes tenía un color dorado, ahora todo es opaco. Me detengo al detectar la presencia de varias humanas, sí, son mujeres que han sido respetadas seguramente porque hacen las labores domésticas dentro del castillo, pero una de ellas llama especialmente mi atención ¿qué será?

Pero retrocedo contra un pilar, varios monstruos (ya no los puedo llamar vampiros) se acercan a ellas y las cogen echándoselas al hombro, quiero ayudarlas, sé perfectamente que es lo que pretenden, pero intentarlo sería provocar que les den muerte y no es lo que quiero ¿verdad?

Veo a la muchacha que llamó mi atención, es bastante delgada (yo hablando de flacos cuando soy un esqueleto con pellejo), pero es bonita, tiene el cabello sujeto en una larga trenza y unos intensos ojos violeta que miran el suelo de manera resignada. Molesto, rodeo el pilar y los sigo sigilosamente, entonces noto algo raro en la muchacha, se le ha corrido un poco la ropa y, aunque los otros no lo han notado, sé que es varón disfrazado.

Me río para mis adentros, que poco observadores son estos remedos de vampiro, entonces el tipo trata de romperle las vestiduras, pero un conjuro viene a mi mente y una densa neblina de expande a su alrededor, aprovecho que sí lo veo en la oscuridad y lo destruyo absorbiendo su alma, lo que rehace mis fuerzas un poco. Lo veo a él acomodarse la ropa un tanto asustado y lo tomo por la cintura alejándolo del lugar.

- ¿Quién eres? – me dice fingiendo una voz femenina.

- Tranquila, pequeña, estás a salvo.

- ¿A salvo? – me dice fingiendo preocupación – ¿de quién?

Yo lo mantengo de espaldas a mí, no quiero que me vea, se asustaría realmente porque si no se asusta de mis hermanos es porque ya está acostumbrado a verlos, en cambio yo soy diferente.

- Debo irme, pequeña – la suelto y me alejo de un salto, pero él trata de detenerme atajándome por la mascada.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- No te lo puedo decir, pequeña.

- Yo soy Di – me dijo ella – gracias por protegerme, pero pude habérmelo sacado sola – me sonrió – no soy una delicada flor.

- No lo creería a simple vista – le digo y me suelto.

- Tienes unos lindos ojos ¿sabes? – me suelta al fin y me alejo entre la bruma hacia donde están las mujeres, no puedo permitir que él piense que lo hice por él.

Los vampiros de ahora, o por lo menos con los que me he topado hasta el momento, son unos debiluchos, sus almas no me dan más fuerzas, simplemente restablecen mis fuerzas, necesito encontrar un vampiro con el cual realmente valga la pena luchar.

Camino por todos lados buscando algo que no encuentro y sin querer me caigo en uno de los canales y mis poderes se evaporan y todo se vuelve oscuro…

Abro los ojos y me descubro de regreso al punto de partida ¡odio esto! Pero debo admitir que es mucho mejor, sigo "vivo", pero de regreso a la tierra de los muertos.

- Debes fijarte por donde caminas, Heero – escucho su regaño.

- Lo sé – le respondo molesto.

- Heero, Heero – me dice divertido por mi enfado – esa chica te dejó mal ¿eh? Ni te atreviste a dejar que te viera.

- Por supuesto que no, si ella grita hubiese alertado a todos y no habría podido salvar al resto de las mujeres.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto – insiste en el mismo tono – en fin, es mejor que descanses por ahora, allá arriba está por amanecer.

- ¿Puedo salir de aquí sin tomar un cuerpo material?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Regresaré a la tierra.

- Bueno, tienes la ventaja de ser completamente invisible para todos, tanto vampiros como humanos, eres inmortal…

- Porque estoy muerto – lo interrumpo.

- Y tienes todos tus poderes intactos – siguió sin hacerme caso – puedes atacar a los vampiros y absorber sus almas sin que ellos puedan defenderse, y también podrás verla a ella ¿verdad?

Y sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas, estaba seguro de haberme sonrojado, ¿cómo es que sabe lo que siente mi corazón?

- Ah, aún tienes mucho de humano, pese a todo el tiempo que fuiste vampiro sigues teniendo el corazón de un humano, te gusta ¿verdad?

Y para qué negar que siento algo aquí en mi pecho pese a que sé lo que es en realidad, así que asentí en silencio.

- Mm, quizás sea tu alma gemela.

- ¿Mi alma gemela? – repetí, creo que el estar tanto tiempo fuera de circulación me ha vuelto un poco idiota ya que mi cerebro no parecía asimilar bien lo que me decía, quizás el agua no sólo me había secado la carne, sino también el seso. Moví la cabeza y me dije que eso sí era idiota.

- Bueno, perfectamente podría formar parte de tu familia, después de todo ambas ramas eran humanas y perfectamente ella podría ser una Maxwell, según recuerdo el rey de Meridian tenía el cabello largo tomado en una trenza y los ojos de intenso color violeta – me informó y me quedé sorprendido – y el rey Yuy era como tú, claro que con más carne.

Miré mis costillas y recordé porque no quería que me viera, si no fuera por la ropa se me verían todas las costillas, soy un espectáculo deprimente hasta para mí mismo.

- Mm, creo que deberías buscar el lugar donde están los vampiros más poderosos para que tu forma física mejore, con los que has luchado no lo lograrás nunca.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Simple, no tienen energía suficiente para aportarte, así que tendrías que absorber a cientos o miles antes de dejar de parecer esqueleto y no creo que ella te espere tanto tiempo.

Y vuelvo a lo mismo, nunca he querido impresionar a nadie, pero con Di si quiero estar en mis mejores condiciones.

- Bien, quizás de día puedas averiguar lo que no podrás de noche, pero ten presente que si quieres luchar con un vampiro poderoso de verdad debes ir hacia los círculos de poder.

- ¿Y dónde están?

- Tu instinto te guiará, ahora, vete.

Estaba de pie bajo la luz del sol, era extraño después de tanto tiempo el poder hacerlo, los colores se ven tan diferentes a la luz natural, entonces escucho murmullos de voces femeninas que se acercan a la pileta de lavado en medio de la plaza del pueblo, sé que no me pueden ver, pero de todas maneras me oculto en las sombras para vigilarlas.

- Lo que pasó anoche fue muy extraño – dijo una de ellas poniendo jabón en las piedras – esa neblina y la desaparición de esos vampiros…

- Yo creía que ya no la contaba – dijo otra – pero sé que alguien me salvo.

- Pues yo si lo vi – dijo mi Di muy orgullosa – tenía unos hermosos ojos azules – agregó comenzando a refregar la ropa contra las piedras jabonosas – pero no quiso que lo viera ni me dio su nombre.

- Siempre has tenido suerte, Di, los vampiros nunca te han hecho daño ni han vuelto por ti.

- Ah, eso – se rió él – es que yo los mato luego de cansarlos ¿ves? – le mostró una cruz de plata – si no los quema al principio, los destruye al enterrárselos en el corazón.

Y me quedé de una pieza, ese era el emblema principal de mi escudo, en la heráldica de mi familia siempre estuvo una cruz de plata y la luna azul detrás y mo pendón, aquel que uso de mascada, aún conserva los filamentos bordados que señalan ambas cosas, por lo tanto, lo que siento por él no es por él, sino que la sangre me tira hacia él porque juntos podemos romper la maldición ¡que decepción! Aunque quizás si haya algo de atracción.

- Pero te apuesto que te abrazó.

- Me tomó por la cintura – dijo sonriendo y algo sonrojado – y me dijo pequeña, fue tan dulce, me habría quedado con él si no se hubiese ido a rescatarlas a ustedes también – les dijo como regañándolas.

- Un caballero dulce y amable – suspiraron a la vez sus amigas – de seguro es muy guapo y simpático.

Y me tuve que reír para mis adentros, así como estoy son tan espantoso como el resto de los vampiros, y eso de simpático, bueno, siempre he sido más bien antisocial, quizás fue por eso que nadie me ayudó ni me buscó aquel día que los vampiros, por órdenes de Kein, me secuestraron y me convirtieron en uno de ellos, nadie me echó de menos porque no tenía ni familia ni amigos.

- Bueno, chicas, las dejo – se despidió Di avanzando lentamente hasta donde yo estaba, sé que no puede verme, pero si yo puedo sentir su presencia, a la inversa debe ser igual – no te escondas de mí ¿quieres? Sé que estás allí.

Diantre, además de hermoso, es bastante listo, pero no debo dejarme impresionar por él, así que comienzo a salir de las sombras y noto que su mirada me busca, suelto el aire contenido y me río de mi mismo, no puede verme aunque me sienta, fui un tonto al pensar que quizás si podría.

- Vamos, quiero verte – insiste un tanto molesto.

- Estoy aquí, solo que no puedes verme – le hago saber con la voz calmada – de día nadie puede verme.

- ¿Por qué no? – me mira con su pose más coqueta, creo.

- Porque soy un fantasma – o algo parecido, agrego para mí.

- Pero los fantasmas no agarran a las damas por la cintura.

- Es que en la noche yo puedo tomar una forma corpórea, de día es imposible ya que la luz dispersa las sombras que lo componen.

- Ah – dice, pero creo que no comprendió.

- Estabas lavando ropa ¿Es tuya o trabajas para alguien?

- Si, trabajo para uno de los lugartenientes del rey – suspiró – es un tipo tan desagradable, su carácter es peor que su cara.

- He estado recorriendo el lugar y no he visto varones ¿por qué?

- Bueno, la gente de este pueblo o fue asesinada o ha escapado rumbo a otros territorios, nosotros fuimos un grupo capturado en Meridian ¿sabes? Se decía que uno de nosotros era el heredero del clan Maxwell, así que asesinaron a todos los varones y las chicas fuimos respetadas única y exclusivamente porque no tenían quienes limpiaran las pocilgas que tenían por casas – volvió a suspirar – pero hemos escuchado que si los herederos de los clanes principales se unieran, la maldición se rompería, sin embargo, por lo que ha dicho mi amo, el heredero del clan Yuy no ha dado ni luces – miró hacia todos lados – ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa? Es molesto estar al sol ¿sabes?

Y me tenía que tocar "una chica habladora", me contó su vida con todo lujo de detalles, lo que le gustaba hacer y lo que no, cuantos vampiros había enviado al otro mundo, qué le gustaba comer, que era excelente en la cocina y que, pese a lo que las chicas pensaban, aún estaba virgen, porque esperaba al hombre de sus sueños que estaba completamente segura que era yo.

- Mm – fue mi respuesta, creo que es demasiado directa para su propio bien.

- Je, las chicas dicen que hablo hasta por los codos, pero es lo que ha mantenido viva y sin que los vampiros me roben lo que he guardado para ti ¿entiendes? Sé que ellas no podrán decir lo mismo cuando su príncipe azul llegue a su lado, no creo que algún hombre olvide o pase por alto con facilidad que tu cuerpo haya sido de otro aunque no fuera por tu propia voluntad ¿verdad?

Di entra en una casa de aspecto terrorífico, creo que de tener mi figura corpórea me habría estremecido, era asquerosamente horrible ¿cómo mi pobre Di podía aguantar estar allí?

- Como quisiera poder modificar un poco la decoración – me dijo apesadumbrado – mi amo piensa que tener las paredes tapizadas con la piel de sus enemigos la hace más hermosa.

- Pues a mi me produciría nauseas si estuviera vivo – respondí.

- Mi caballero está muerto – dijo sentándose en un rincón llorando y lamenté mi metida de pata, no me gusta verle en ese estado – entonces ¿para qué he sobrevivido estos dos años?

Me pregunto si estará bien lo que pretendo hacer, después de todo no sé si ella, él, sea capaz de asimilar mi situación y ayudarme a llegar hasta los generales de Kein para hacerme más fuerte y destruir juntos la maldición.

- Pero puedo volver a este mundo – le digo al fin poniendo mi mano en su frente – solo debo hacer un cierto trabajo para mi jefe y podré volver a ser lo que era antes que me secuestraran y me volvieran lo que fui.

- No te entiendo – levanta la mirada con su rostro bañado de lágrimas.

- Yo soy… era un vampiro, uno de los lugartenientes más jóvenes del rey, sin embargo, fui muy diferente a ellos y trataron de destruirme, pero mi amo me rescató del abismo y estoy de regreso para vengarme y liberar al mundo de los parásitos que lo amenazan.

- ¡Que lindo eres! – se puso de pie y por poco y me atrapa entre sus brazos – no me rehuyas ¿quieres?

- Muñeca, si me abrazas, me regresas al otro mundo – le mentí descaradamente.

- Y yo que quería saber cómo eres – dijo haciendo un puchero que en su boca se vio de lo más sensual – no puedo verte…

- Pero si consigo mi objetivo pronto, podrás verme – le digo tratando de no reírme, es tan divertida – quizás pudieras ayudarme.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

- Necesito algo de información, como por ejemplo, dónde está la madriguera principal de los vampiros y donde se quedan los lugartenientes.

Me mira pensativa, aunque sus ojos no me vean saben que estoy allí, va hacia la habitación donde descansa su amo y se vuelve hacia donde cree, acertadamente, que estoy.

- Destrúyelo a él primero y te diré de los demás.

Trabajo difícil, no puedo luchar con él sin mi forma corpórea y aquí no hay puntos de energía cercanos, en realidad hasta el momento no he encontrado ninguno, quizás sólo se manifiestan de noche, así que no puedo absorber su alma. Sin embargo, si puedo destruirlo.

- Dime, Di ¿has tratado de destruirlo tú?

- Pero no consigo hacerle daño, su coraza es muy fuerte.

Miro a nuestro alrededor y veo una lanza de madera, sé que la única parte en que podrá dañarlo es en el abdomen, pero no le pasaría nada a no ser que lo empale, así que quizás debamos moverlo un poco.

- Pequeña, se nota que nunca has sido vampiro – le digo divertido – ponlo con mucho cuidado de lado y entiérrale la lanza de abajo hacia arriba de manera que le atraviese el corazón – le ordené. Dudoso, hizo lo que le decía y tomó la lanza con firmeza enterrándosela hasta el final. El vampiro dio feroz alarido y comenzó a desaparecer, casi de inmediato atraje su alma y la absorbí, sentí cómo si una cosa enorme hubiese entrado en mi cuerpo, como si hubiese recibido un mazazo en todo el pecho y caí al suelo de rodillas, miré mis manos y vi que tenían algo de carne, que mi estómago ya no se pegaba a la espalda, así que toqué mi cara con cuidado y noté sorprendido que ya no era puro hueso.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, corazón? – me dijo ella y yo me puse de pie, aún era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

- No, mi dama – le dije tranquilamente – pero ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras con esta casa, él ya no volverá a molestarte.

Di comenzó de inmediato a sacar las pieles de la sala, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas, la luz penetró a raudales y el aire fresco se llevó el olor a muerte del lugar, Di era feliz limpiando todo y me sentí tranquilo de haber confiado en parte en su persona.

- No me has dicho tu nombre – me dijo de repente y me sorprendió – yo te dije anoche cómo me llamaba.

- Mi nombre te metería en muchos problemas, pequeña – le dije ayudándole a bajar las cortinas, estaba llena de alimañas de todo tipo, además de estar fétidas y con una gruesa capa de mugre – ellos te harían daño si sospecharan que sabes quien soy.

- Pero no lo sé.

- Y es mejor así – le dije convencido – una vez ellos me traicionaron por su afán de ser inmortales y dominar la tierra, no puedo permitir que a ti también te hagan daño ¿entiendes?

- No, yo puedo defenderme muy bien sola.

- Quizás de los vampiros menores, pero no todos los lugartenientes se van a dejar matar como hizo este inútil, cuando te ataquen no te lo van a advertir ni se van a quedar esperando que tú los empales, te van a atacar a muerte y te van a comer, es lo que hacen con sus enemigos – me estremecí al pensar que pudiesen hacerle daño – no es algo bonito, los vi muchas veces.

- Yo puedo defenderme sola – insistió.

- Mira, pequeña, cuando yo sea lo bastante fuerte para defenderme y defenderte, te lo voy a explicar todo, pero ahora es mejor que sigas en la ignorancia.

- ¡Eres igual que el resto de los vampiros! – me gritó – sólo quieres una cosa de mí y el resto que se lo lleve el diablo ¿verdad?

Creo que la comparación no me ha gustado para nada, no quiero lo que piensa, simplemente le estoy cuidando, es mi alma gemela y no quiero que llegue al otro mundo, de seguro de allí no podría regresar y ¿qué sentido tendría destruir a Kein si no le tengo a mi lado?

- Di, creo que es mejor que me vaya – le dije dispuesto a regresar al otro mundo, aún tengo muchas cosas por aprender y estar a su lado no me permite controlar los nuevos poderes que he adquirido.

- ¿Volverás esta noche? – me dice desesperado, creo que la idea de perderme no le ha gustado nada – yo investigaré lo que me pediste – se nota que quiere que vuelva, es un poco extraño, pero voy a aceptar.

- Regresaré – le digo y salgo de la casa rumbo al canal, allí me lanzo al agua cerrando los ojos de regreso al otro mundo.

Mi amo me llama la atención, está un tanto molesto porque he confiado en Di, pero me dice que ahora está seguro que es mi contraparte, y lo mejor es que está loquita por mí, si supiera que es varón, bueno, quizás admitiera que le contara ciertas cosas de mi pasado.

- Esa chica te va a terminar de secar el seso – me dice y yo me cruzo de brazos enfadado, no quiero que juzgue así a Di – pero, al menos, sigue pura y has conseguido perder ese aspecto de esqueleto que tenías.

- Pero me siento extraño, como si quisiera hacer algo que desconozco.

- Es que estás asimilando un alma más poderosa que las anteriores – me dice – cada vez que el alma de un vampiro fuerte entre en tu cuerpo cobrarás un poder nuevo – puso de nuevo ese espejo frente a mi y vi que podía lanzar energía por mis manos y separar el agua con las mismas – ve hacia la zona de acceso y practica hasta que lo domines, asó podrás vencer a tus enemigos.

Camino lentamente hacia el acceso y comienzo a practicar con los monstruos que se aparecen por el camino y absorbo sus almas, pero sigo preocupado ¿qué pensará Di de mis nuevos poderes, le gustaré así como estoy o espero a absorber el alma de otro lugarteniente antes de dejarme ver por sus lindos ojos? Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado sentimental, pero es que antes jamás conocí a alguien así…

Continuará…

Y creo que es suficiente, hay bastantes datos y descripciones para que comprendan lo que pasa, ustedes decidirán si sigo contando las cosas desde el punto de vista de Heero o agrego la visión de Dúo o me vuelvo narrador omnipresente, qué sé yo.

Ah, y a ver si adivinar quién es el que habla desde las sombras a Heero.

Shio Chang.


	3. Recuerdos de otra vida

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos (que más quisiera), le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Ah, por si acaso, cuando me refiero a ella, es Di, o sea, Dúo, Heero la va a tratar como si fuera mujer.

**Recuerdos de otra vida**.

Regresar a su lado no es un trabajo fácil de hacer, pero debo admitir que es algo que quiero, me gusta saber que al fin alguien me quiere y se preocupa por mí, no es algo que hubiese experimentado antes y pensaba que ya no podría pasar luego que fui convertido en vampiro, pero resulta que me siento bien, pese a que ya estoy muerto, creo que mi amo dirá que soy demasiado humano y que a Kein le daría uno de sus famosos arranques de ira si me viera.

Camino lentamente en torno a la que alguna vez fuera mi casa, algo que llamé mi hogar, está completamente destruida, supongo que es por el paso del tiempo o quizás algún vampiro la destruyó tratando de borrar por completo mi recuerdo. Y estos regresan vagamente a mi memoria…

Era apenas un pequeño cuando nos trasladamos de la capital a Maronia, los vampiros habían comenzado a invadir el reino de Benice desde Meridian matando a sus gobernantes, mi padre había muerto en batalla por lo que me dijo mi madre y ellos habían puesto precio a la cabeza de cualquier descendiente de los Yuy, por supuesto, yo debía mantenerme oculto ya que llevo su apellido y esto fue la causa que fuera un chico retraído y poco dado a tener amigos, no hablaba con nadie para no acarrearles problemas a mis primos, la familia Winner había sido muy amable con nosotros, pero la vida no era plácida allí, pese a que yo era descendiente del rey tuve que trabajar para ganar el sustento para mi casa. En ese tiempo no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, simplemente me dedicaba a lo mío hasta que escuché lo que decía una de mis tías. Hacía tiempo atrás el único hijo varón de la familia Winner (ninguna de ellas llevaba el apellido pero lo conservaban en su recuerdo), había sido uno de los principales colaboradores del rey Yuy y se había casado con un joven de apellido Barton, juntos habían luchado para librarlos de los vampiros, pero este lo traicionó, le quitó a su hijo y lo llevó a la muerte, sin embargo, él fue capaz de ocultar a los descendientes de los dos reyes y no protegió a los suyos. Me culpaban, más bien culpaban a mi padre, de que no hubiese quien llevase el apellido.

Estaba más grande, con alrededor de doce o trece años, cuando mi madre falleció por culpa de los vampiros, mis tías no quisieron ya tenerme en casa, decían que no haría correr peligro a sus hijos y fui echado a la calle, al menos el posadero del pueblo, que no conocía más que mi nombre y no mi apellido, me dio trabajo y un techo donde vivir, pero yo me volví agresivo, no iba a permitir que nadie me hiciera confiarme para luego darme una puñalada por la espalda. Así fue como crecí, siendo un muchachito muy solitario, trabajando duramente para poder comer y sobrevivir, en especial cuando el posadero se hizo anciano y murió, sus hijos no eran nada de amables con nadie y debía desquitar todo lo que gastaba, entre el techo y la comida.

Tenía casi veinte años cuando los vampiros atacaron nuevamente Maronia, Kein había tenido noticias que allí había descendientes de la familia real y parientes de esta, así que mandó a sus huestes a buscarme, desgraciadamente, me encontraron porque mis tías, por salvar a sus hijos, les dijeron donde estaba, sin embargo, ellos fueron destruidos de todas maneras por los mismos vampiros y yo fui sacado del pueblo para presentarme ante Kein.

Yo desconocía los motivos por los que me buscaban, pero intenté escapar en varias ocasiones, así que el que iba como jefe decidió transformarme en vampiro, creía que así sería más fácil controlarme y que Kein estaría de acuerdo ¡grave error! Al llegar al castillo de mis antepasados no encontramos con él y enfureció de tal manera que el vampiro, que decía ser el más leal y por ende el más querido, se convirtió en polvo. Allí conocí las debilidades de mi nuevo ser y la crueldad de Kein, lo dejó al sol para que muriera de la forma más dolorosa.

Pocos días más tarde llegó mi primera evolución, aunque yo no la suelo llamar así, y me convertí en un poderoso vampiro, sin embargo, conservé mi forma humana. No sé qué pasó por la mente de Kein en ese momento, pero dijo que no estaba lo bastante maduro para ser una auténtico vampiro y que esta transformación no contaba como evolución.

Así fue como empecé a trabajar duramente para hacerme un vampiro digno, en su momento llegué a ser su lugarteniente, muchos me envidiaban, otros decía que Kein estaba encaprichado conmigo y otros murmuraban que yo sería su fin, claro, nadie pasaba por alto que yo me parecía a los antiguos reyes y se lo solían recordar a Kein cada vez que podían.

Ya en mi primera verdadera evolución me crecieron los colmillos y perdí en parte mi apariencia humana, pero no era suficiente y Kein me envió a adueñarme de un pueblo llamado Frontera, un lugar entre los dos reinos. Cuando iba hacia allá entre en un lugar conocido como el valle de Hondonada Perdida, un lugar en el que nadie podía entrar, pero tuve la suerte de pasar su barrera mágica y llegar hasta un libro mágico que me dijo que sólo aquellos emparentados por sangre con los reyes Yuy podían llegar hasta allí. Salí del lugar y no le conté a nadie lo que había visto, pero algo pasó en mí, dado que cuando quería podía pasar fácilmente por humano.

En Frontera encontramos una fuerte resistencia, pese a que el pueblo había sido conquistado hace mucho tiempo ya, estaba abandonado y los humanos se habían vuelto a hacer del control, ellos conocían las debilidades de los vampiros y sabían usarla en su favor, claro que no pudieron hacerle frente a las hordas a mi mando y yo no pude evitar la masacre que estos hicieron sobre esa pobre gente. El caso es que fue allí donde comenzaron mis problemas, uno de mis subalternos me tenía envidia y se llevó a uno de los escasos sobrevivientes ante Kein y este lo hizo hablar ¿cómo? Mejor ni recordarlo, cuando quieres puede ser el monstruo más sanguinario que uno se pueda imaginar. Y lo que este le dijo sería mi perdición por los siguientes 100 años, hasta el día que me condenó, por mi sangre corría el secreto que destruiría a los vampiros cuando llegara la hora. Kein estaba tan furioso con el humano que lo despedazó con sus propias manos y no escuchó toda la historia.

Yo no me enteré de esto hasta mucho después, en mi siguiente transformación, cuando en vez de cambiar y volverme tan feo como el resto de los vampiros, mi cuerpo se tornó más delgado y los músculos más marcados, noté que mi fuerza aumentaba y que podía transformarme a mi antojo en vampiro, fue allí que ellos empezaron a sembrar la cizaña en la mente de Kein, yo era diferente, me hacía más fuerte y murmuraban que si no me detenía, muy pronto sería capaz de traicionarlos y destruirlos. Y él comenzó a cambiar, mis misiones no se movían fuera de los dos reinos, incluso había ocasiones en que debía quedarme en el palacio mientras ellos salían de cacería y conformarme con lo que quedara, que normalmente era nada.

Y cuando llegó mi tercera transformación, pasó lo que pasó, y aquí estoy, buscando algo que desconozco, pero que sé me ayudará a vencer a Kein, sin embargo, debo deshacerme de 16 lugartenientes de Kein sólo aquí en la capital antes de tratar de llegar a él. De seguro al ir evolucionando se ha hecho mucho más poderoso y yo no tengo tanto poder como quisiera como para ir y enfrentarlo directamente, no soy tan tonto, por mucho que ya este muerto, lo enfrento así y me manda de regreso y, aunque pueda regresar, estará alerta y serán muchos más los vampiros que me impidan llegar a él.

Siento una presencia cerca de mí, pese a que no he tomado una figura corpórea, y sé de quien se trata, ella es la única persona que puede percibir mi presencia, me vuelvo hacia ella y la veo preocupada, está toda despeinada y con sus vestiduras rasgadas ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? Y escucho pasos que vienen hacia nosotros, sin pensármelo mucho corro hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura y salto planeando hacia el techo de una casa cercana. De pie sobre este y sin soltarle, vigilo a los vampiros que la perseguían y noto algo extraño en donde estoy, salen pequeñas columnas de humo que forman un espiral a mi alrededor, allí puedo volverme un ser material.

- ¿Mi caballero? – me dice Di preocupada.

- Si, pequeña – le acaricio la mejilla y noto que tiene un feo moretón – ¿qué te paso en tu linda carita? – creo que soy demasiado cursi, pero no me gusta que la hayan maltratado.

- Un vampiro quiso robarme lo que es tuyo y lo mate, pero el muy estúpido hizo demasiado ruido y alertó a los demás que andaban cerca, ellos me golpearon cuando quise defenderme y rasgaron mis ropas, pero sentí tu presencia y corrí hacia ti, sabía que solo tú podrías defenderme – me dijo dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Estoy furioso ¿cómo se les ocurre tratar así a tan bella criatura? Nadie toca a mi dama y vive para contarlo. La suelto y me vuelvo a mirar, sé que no estoy en las mejores condiciones, pero no puedo enfrentarlos si no tengo una forma corpórea, así que tendré que dejar que ella me vea. Me agacho y hago el conjuro mientras el espiral de vapor azulado me rodea mostrándole a ella por primera vez mi figura.

- Eres muy guapo – me dice ella y yo me sonrojo – ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Eliminar un par de infelices – le digo – quédate aquí mientras regreso ¿de acuerdo?

- Son demasiados – me dice preocupada.

- No, princesa, ellos no son rivales para mí – le doy un beso en la mejilla sana bajándome la mascada – no tengas cuidado.

- ¿Por qué tú puedes tocarme y yo no?

- Ya te explicaré todo, pequeña, espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, pero quiero un beso de verdad ¿si?

Que tipo este, digo para mí, creo que no tiene miedo que yo sepa que realmente no es mujer, quizás hasta sospeche que yo lo sé, pero es tan directa en sus deseos que estoy que pierdo la cordura. En fin, yo también quiero un beso de verdad, nunca he besado, así que espero no decepcionarle.

Me bajo de un salto y ataco a uno de los vampiros más cercanos, lo venzo y tomo su alma, lo mismo hago con otros dos, hasta que un cuarto me trata de atacar con una lanza, está bastante lejos, así que ocupo mi nuevo poder y le envío lejos con un disparo de energía, y tengo buena suerte, pues cae al canal y su me acerco a tomar su alma, no quiero que llegue a mi mundo dentro de quien sabe cuantos años, aunque quizás mi dueño no lo despierte.

Me volteo y busco con la mirada para ver si hay otros vampiros y me asombro de encontrar ante mí uno de los lugartenientes de Kein, está prácticamente irreconocible, sin embargo, puedo ver aún en su cara los rasgos de quien fuera Beruck Darlean, él estaba presente cuando Kein me condenó, así que me veo obligado a luchar con él.

- Vaya, vaya, a Kein le interesará mucho saber que sí se puede regresar de la muerte ¿verdad, Heero? – y me alarmo, no quiero que Di sepa mi nombre, pero estamos bastante lejos y tal vez no lo ha escuchado – no te asombra ¿verdad? – vuelvo a escuchar su horrible voz.

- Si yo te he reconocido ¿por qué no habrías de hacerlo tú? Yo no he cambiado demasiado en todo este tiempo.

- Sí, quinientos años debieron darte tiempo para desaparecer por completo, pero no fue así ¿verdad? Siempre tuviste una magia especial que te protegía – me dice despectivo y alcé las cejas sin responder – pero ahora sí te irás al otro mundo y Kein me recompensará.

- Me imagino que ese debe estar aún más horrible – le digo para hacerlo hablar – después de todo, ya era feo cuando me lanzó al torbellino.

- No sé por qué Kein no te mató con sus propias manos, quizás tu "belleza" lo hechizó como pasó con el rey Yuy.

Eso sí me sorprende, sé que él mató a los reyes, entonces ¿cómo le podía gustar mi ancestro? Uno no mata a los que ama, sino a los rivales.

- Pero él prefirió morir defendiendo a los suyos en vez de volver a ser inmortal, el rey Maxwell era un verdadero estorbo, yo mismo lo mate e intenté hacer lo mismo con su hijo, pero Kein lo quería vivo para atraer a Yuy a su lado, sin embargo, el Duque Winner lo sacó del castillo lanzando una maldición sobre nosotros puesto que Kein le quitó a su esposo al volverlo un vampiro, cada vez que cambiáramos seríamos más feos que antes y nadie nos querría, nos quedaría solo el poder.

- Mm – este tipo tiene más información que mi amo, parece.

- Pero a ti no te afectó ¿verdad? Después de todo a ti no te dañaría por ser descendiente de su primo.

- Mira, eso no interesa…

- ¡Claro que sí! Cuando Yuy murió protegiendo el escape de su hijo de palacio y después de enterarse de la muerte de su esposo, le gritó a Kein que de su sangre y de la que venía del otro reino lo vencerían – sus ojos se oscurecieron – Kein anduvo furioso buscando a los descendientes de las casas de Yuy y de Maxwell, incluso creo que encontró al hijo de los reyes, pero no fue capaz de matarlo, era tan parecido al padre que lo dejó ir y lo llamó "el embrujo de sus ojos".

- De haberlo sabido – murmuré.

- Menos mal que jamás te miró a los ojos, de seguro nos habría condenado a todos por ponerlo en tu contra – se burló y yo sonreí para mí, no sabe de mis poderes – pero ya basta de charlas – te destruiré y le llevaré tu cabeza a Kein.

- Eso quisieras – le repliqué y tomé la lanza con la que me había atacado antes el vampiro, sé que con él no puedo llevar a cabo una batalla justa, es uno de los vampiros más tramposos que hay, al menos de los que yo conocía, pero le llevo la ventaja de conocer su forma de pelear y que él jamás ha visto la mía ni sabe de mis poderes.

Se lanza contra mí a gran velocidad y trata de darme un zarpazo, pero yo lo esquivo y le hago un corte con la punta de la lanza a la altura del abdomen, el corte es profundo, pero él no me da tiempo para pensar en su ataque y trata de golpearme por la espalda, pero soy lo bastante rápido para lanzarle un disparo y lo hago retroceder lo suficiente como para rehacer mi defensa, sé que pronto debo derrotarlo, hace demasiado ruido, pero no lo he herido lo suficiente como para robar su alma, pero creo que me queda un medio, no puedo malgastar mis energías en un tipo así.

- Eres tan torpe como tus antepasados – me dice – al esposo lo maté de un solo golpe, le saqué la mano por el abdomen, me habría encantado verle la cara a Yuy cuando lo hice.

Que tipo más sádico, pero eso ya no importa voy a vengar a mi familia aquí mismo con un conjuro, creo que mi amo lo llamo "sombras de muerte", una neblina totalmente negra surge a nuestro alrededor y lentamente comienza a adueñarse del vampiro pegándose a la piel hasta penetrar por esta y luego viene hacia mí a gran velocidad y me entrega su alma, haciendo que su cuerpo comience a desaparecer. Cierro los ojos mientras absorbo su poder por completo y siento el cambio que va ocurriendo en mi cuerpo, un poco más de carne a mis huesos y una energía que me da calor.

Entonces recuerdo a mi Di que está en el techo esperando por mí, quizás preocupada por mi tardanza, sólo espero que no haya escuchado mi nombre, no quiero que ella lo conozca y se meta en problemas. Subo a buscarla y veo que está temblando ¿Será de miedo o de frío? Levanta su mirada hacia mi y se echa a mis brazos llorando, o al menos eso me parece, porque en realidad se está riendo. Suspiro y bajamos del techo.

- ¿De qué te ríes, pequeña?

- De mí – levanta su mirada y me sonríe ampliamente – yo temía que ese montón de vampiros te hicieran daño y tú eras capaz de vencer a un lugarteniente sin ensuciarte las manos – se aparta un poco de mí y camina hacia una de las calles iluminadas por las antorchas – al final de esta calle está el centro de reunión más grande de los vampiros, algunas veces vienen algunos de los lugartenientes a "entretenerse" con las batallas que ellos hacen, a veces hasta traen a humanos de otros poblados y hacen orgías, pero los humanos jamás salen de allí, no hay quien cuente qué es lo que hacen.

- Y es mejor que no lo sepas, esas cosas no son bonitas.

- ¿Participaste alguna vez de ellas?

- No, corazón, pero las he visto y realmente dan asco – le tomo de la mano y salimos de allí rumbo a su casa – creo que te debo algo.

- ¿En serio? – me mira sorprendida y tengo que ocultar la risa – no te rías.

- Pequeña, tú me pediste algo antes que fuera a luchar con esos vampiros ¿recuerdas? – le digo tratando de mantener mi voz neutra, pero no lo consigo.

- ¿Qué cosa fue? – me dice muy intrigada y luego se sonroja violentamente, creo que se ha acordado de lo que quería – ¿me … me lo vas… a dar? – me dice toda nerviosa mientras tartamudea.

- Pero debo advertirte algo, pequeña, jamás he besado a nadie.

- ¿Siendo tan guapo no has tenido novia?

- Bueno, soy guapo sólo según tu apreciación – le digo divertido – además, no cualquier mujer se deja besar por un vampiro y menos por uno muerto ¿sabes?

- Pues entonces, estamos iguales – me dice sin mirarme – yo tampoco he besado a nadie.

Y me tengo que tragar la sonrisa complacida, ella y yo somos tal para cual, aunque ella tiene esa belleza etérea que la hace diferente o quizás yo tenga prejuicios porque me gusta, vaya a saber uno, pero eso no cambia nada.

Entramos en su casa y ella se acerca a uno de los candelabros para encender las velas, pero le cuesta tanto que me acerco a ella y las soplo sin pensar y ellas se encienden con facilidad. Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira asombrada.

- ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

- Mm – y me pongo a pensar un momento para darle una respuesta – a ciencia cierta, desconozco la mayoría de mis poderes, los he ido descubriendo con el tiempo, ya has visto algunos, pero otros permanecen ocultos a la espera que mi cuerpo tenga la fuerza suficiente para controlarlos.

- Me gustan tus saltos, dudo que algún vampiro pueda hacer lo mismo.

- Pero no me has dicho por qué estás en este pueblo.

- Bueno, sé que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que te cuente, así que te revelaré mi secreto – me dice y se sienta en un diván y golpea suavemente el lugar a su lado, sin dudarlo, me siento a su lado y ella se vuelve hacia mí – el rey de Meridian se casó con el rey de aquí y juntos rompieron la maldición de los vampiros que tomaban una forma monstruosa pero que a simple vista parecían humanos. Ellos tuvieron un hijo llamado Doshi Yuy, pero decidieron mantener los dos reinos separados debido a todos los años que ambos habían sido rivales, por lo tanto el heredero sería el hijo de Diana Maxwell y Goddar Sturb, pero en el reino de Meridian había gente que odiaba a la gente de acá y no quisieron ser simples mortales, así que cuando murió Goddar obligaron a su hijo a tomar el apellido Maxwell y gobernar, de allí empezaron a surgir los vampiros feos, ellos habían encontrado el pacto que antes los hiciera ser poderosos e inmortales, pero esta vez el conjuro sería más fuerte y caería sólo sobre aquellos que fueran mordidos y no sobre una casta completa. El joven heredero se negó en rotundo a ayudarlos y se vio obligado a esconderse en el sur, así fue como ellos se adueñaron de nuestro país. Tiempo después avanzaron hasta aquí y destruyeron a la familia real, pero también el joven heredero desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- Mm – murmuré – si conociéramos toda la historia entenderíamos que pasó.

- Creo que esto nos podría decir lo que pasó – me dijo y sacó un libro del asiento.

Realmente se parece mucho al libro mágico que vi en Hondonada Perdida hace tanto tiempo ya, es un libro de gran tamaño de gruesas tapas de cuero color negro y con las letras de un extraño color rojizo brillante. Lo tomé de sus manos y este se abrió como si yo lo hubiese abierto.

"Este es el libro de la sabiduría y sólo puedo responderles que fue lo que pasó", recitaban las primeras líneas "presten atención a mis palabras". Miré a Di y ella se acomodó contra mi pecho antes que comenzara a leer.

"El reino de Meridian estaba dividido, no querían un rey enamorado del que por muchos años consideraron un enemigo, pese a que ya se sabía que en realidad eran ellos los culpables de este odio. Un rey Maxwell los había llevado por celos a ser lo que eran, y un rey de esta misma sangre los liberó de esta por un amor desinteresado. Pero el rey Yuy era un joven hermoso, estaba casado con el rey Maxwell, pero siempre había alguien que se enamorara de su belleza y seriedad, todos lo daban a llamar "el embrujo de sus ojos", incluso su esposo, pero esta vez no fueron los celos de este los que trajeron la tragedia a nuestra gente, fue la de un extranjero al que el rey Yuy amablemente recibió en el castillo ¿quién iba a pensar que tan maltratado hombre se iba a enamorar tanto de él hasta el punto de tratar de destruir ambos reinos? El esposo no le decía nada, no quería que pensara que estaba celoso y se reiniciara la guerra, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando volvieron al reino de los Yuy, con su cuñado muerto y su sobrino desaparecido, el joven Maxwell debía regresar para gobernar, pero fue atacado por los vampiros en el camino y murió de la peor forma, cuando su esposo se enteró de su muerte, todo se volvió desesperación para él, pero de inmediato tomó las medidas necesarias para proteger a su gente y dispersó sus energías mágicas de manera que nadie pudiera ocupar la magia que él poseía y crecía cada cinco años ante la presencia de la luna azul excepto sus descendientes y los de su esposo, lo que incluía a su sobrino.

En ese tiempo el extranjero convirtió al primo del joven Maxwell en un vampiro, que estaba casado con el Duque de Maronia, con lo que este se volvió loco y mató a su propio hijo, lo mismo intentó con su sobrino y su esposo, pero este último consiguió activar su propia magia y protegerse y protegerlo, haciendo más fuerte el conjuro del rey mientras maldecía a los que los atacaban.

Solo existe un problema, los poderes se quedaron en la sangre de los Yuy, pero la llave que los activa está en los Maxwell y solo cuando ambas castas se unan, los poderes que ambos poseen serán liberados y expulsarán para siempre a los parásitos que habitan estas tierras y acabarán de forma definitiva con la amenaza que son los vampiros".

Me quedé pensativo unos minutos mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Di que estaba sorprendida por lo que decía el libro.

- Yo soy descendiente de los Maxwell – me dijo preocupada – pero no quiero ser de nadie que no seas tú.

¿Debo o no decirle que yo soy el descendiente de los Yuy? Sé que al unirnos ambos liberaremos todos los poderes mágicos que mantenemos ocultos, pero quizás aún no sea tiempo de intentarlo, si despertamos todos nuestros poderes mágicos y no tenemos la fuerza para dominarlos ¿no sería nuestra perdición? Y si así fuera ¿cómo podemos dejar sin esperanzas a los pocos humanos que quedan? Sería nuestro fin y la victoria final de Kein.

- Era algo que ya sospechaba – le dije al fin – me han dicho que el esposo del rey Yuy tenía una larga trenza y los ojos violeta, como tú.

- Debió ser un hombre muy guapo, entonces – me sonrió.

- Bueno, aun te debo una explicación…

- Y mi beso – me interrumpió.

- Lo primero – le dije sonrojado – en realidad, te mentí cuando te dije que no podías tocarme, sólo quería evitar que descubrieras cómo era en esos momentos.

- ¿Y como eras? – me miró a la cara.

- Cuando fui traicionado, le lanzaron a un torbellino de agua.

- El agua consume a los vampiros hasta dejar el puro esqueleto.

- Así es, pero yo fui sacado de allí, sin embargo, cuando regresé a este mundo, era un esqueleto con pellejo y no quería que te asustaras con mi apariencia, aún no soy como era antes, pero cada vez que absorbo un vampiro poderoso, mi cuerpo mejora, por eso evité que me abrazaras.

- Pero ahora me has dejado verte.

- Sólo porque me gustas ¿sabes? – le levanto el mentón y uno mis labios a los suyos, es apenas un roce, pero es electrizante, mis labios cosquillean y ella separa los suyos con delicadeza, deslizo mi lengua en su interior y disfruto de su dulce sabor lentamente mientras me voy recostando en el diván hasta que ella queda completamente sobre mí.

- ¡Oye! – me reclama apartándose, creo que se ha dado cuenta que podemos llegar muy lejos si seguimos así y ello sería descubrir su otro secreto, que es varón y quizás eso no quiera confesármelo – no voy a hacer el amor contigo, ni siquiera sé tu nombre – me regaña.

- No te lo puedo decir – le dije nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué? Yo ya te dije que soy una Maxwell.

- A mi nadie podría torturarme para sacarme tu secreto, pequeña, en cambio a ti si podrían dañarte, es mejor que no lo sepas.

- Exijo conocer tu nombre o al menos una manera de llamarte, te llevaste mi primer beso, creo que me lo merezco ¿no te parece? es lo justo.

- Está bien – suspiro – llámame Hee-chan – le digo, nunca me gustó que mi madre me llamase así, pero creo que es la única manera que ella no insista en saber mi nombre, aún no es tiempo.

- Hee-chan es diminutivo de tu nombre ¿verdad? – me dice volviendo a recargarse sobre mi pecho – ¿ y me puedes decir quién te llamaba así?

- Mi madre – le digo tomando su trenza y jugando con ella – aunque yo odiaba que me llamara así – le confieso – serás la primera a la que deje que me diga así.

- Ah, ella es la gran mujer de tu vida ¿verdad?

- Quizás – le sonrío acariciando un hombro – murió cuando yo era niño todavía – suspiro – pero creo que esta no es hora para que una chica bella ande en pie, es la hora de los monstruos, así que te vas a ir a dormir de inmediato – le ordeno divertido de mi mismo.

- Quiero quedarme contigo – me dice negándose a moverse de mi lado.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo me iba? – le sonrío y me levanto cargándola con cuidado entre mis brazos, ella pesa menos que una pluma – te cuidaré toda la noche para que nadie ni nada perturbe tus sueños ¿de acuerdo? – y sigo sonando cursi incluso a mis propios oídos, pero no puedo evitarlo, ella me hace ser así.

- De acuerdo – me dice apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – yo necesito mi sueño reparador para que mi belleza no se opaque ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, princesa mía – le digo dejándola con delicadeza sobre la cama.

- Pero quiero que te quedes a mi lado todo lo que queda de la noche ¿lo harás?

- Muy bien – le digo y me recuesto a su lado.

- Eres un chico muy obediente – me dice sonriendo apoyándose sobre mi hombro nuevamente mientras pasa su brazo por mi cintura mi8entras cierra sus hermosos ojos que me han robado el aliento.

- Si lo fuera no estaría aquí – le digo, pero me doy cuenta que ya está dormida profundamente, así que la imito, creo que jamás he dormido de noche desde que me sacaron de casa y me convirtieron en vampiro, pero siento que los párpados me pesan demasiado sobre los ojos e irremediablemente el sueño me vence…

Un fuerte ruido extraño desde el exterior me despierta poniendo alerta todos mis sentidos, hay alguien rondando la casa afuera, alguien potencialmente peligroso, pero si se trata de uno de los vampiros, sea quien sea, jamás entrará a menos que alguien los invite a pasar, es el conjuro que echó Kein sobre las casas de los lugartenientes temiendo que alguno de ellos pretendiera tomarlo por sorpresa y matarlo mientras dormía, pero jamás supe dónde dormía y no creo que alguno de los lugartenientes en realidad lo supiera, echó un embrujo sobre el castillo que lo volvía una auténtico laberinto, en especial si tenías intenciones de darle su merecido a ese desgraciado.

Con cuidado coloco a Di sobre la cama y siento que se queja un poco, pero que no se despierta, así que me levanto y me acerco a la ventana en silencio y abro apenas la cortina de terciopelo procurando mantenerme oculto de la vista de los que están afuera, allí afuera hay tres, no cuatro vampiros menores y dos de los lugartenientes de Kein hablando de la extraña desaparición de los otros vampiros, algunos murmuran algo acerca que se fueron o que el propio Kein los mató por intento de traición ¿cómo lo sé? Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí a leer los labios para evitar acercarme demasiado a los otros lugartenientes y que así no me mataran, creo que era uno de los vampiros que más enemigos tenía sin siquiera intentarlo o quererlo, quizás tenía menos enemigos entre los humanos, ellos me temían, no sentían esa envidia terrible.

Otro ruido me alerta y me volteo al identificar de donde proviene, es a mis espaldas, ha la propia sido Di que se ha movido buscándome en la cama, parece que está a punto de despertarse, mejor regreso a su lado, ellos no podrán molestarnos esta noche ya que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejarlos entrar, sólo el propio Kein puede romper sus conjuros, así que estaremos tranquilos, nadie se atrevería a ir ante él para decirle que un montón de sus vampiros menores y dos de sus lugartenientes han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, menos si hay sospechas de traición.

Me acomodo de nuevo junto a Di volviendo a colocarla sobre mi cuerpo y ella me abraza otra vez, es agradable tener su cuerpo delgado tan pegado al mío, es como si ese fuera su lugar, y un rico calorcito se anida en la parte baja de mi vientre al sentirla respirar sobre mi piel ¿Este es lo que llaman amor? O tal vez ¿es lujuria? No lo sé, pero no quiero hacerle daño, es mejor que trate de dormirme de nuevo, por el momento estamos a salvo…

Vuelvo a despertar y veo sus ojos tan cerca de los míos, siento que me llama, que toca mi alma sin haber rozado siquiera mi piel y que esta acude a su llamado sin que pueda ni quiera evitarlo, es algo tan dulce que mi corazón parece saltar dentro de mi pecho, siempre pensé que no lo tenía, pese a que solía mostrar una cierto grado de compasión por los humanos, pero eran pocas las veces que ella me dominaba y los ayudaba, es como si la hubiese conocido en otra vida y nos encontráramos de nuevo para vivir nuestro amor.

- Buenos días, mi amado caballero – me dice rompiendo el momento mágico y me da un beso suave sobre la mejilla – espero que no te haga daño el amanecer.

- Sólo perderé mi forma corpórea – le acaricio una mejilla – y regresaré a mi mundo, pero no será problema, siempre puedo regresar aquí.

- Eres extraño, creo que una extraña magia te protege del mal, es más, te ayuda a fortalecerte y no permite que te vuelvas feo.

- Quizás sea cierto – la abrazo y ella apoya su cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho, me gusta estar así, quisiera que el tiempo no pasara y estar mucho tiempo abrazados así, disfrutando uno del otro.

- ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño extraño anoche – vuelve a mirarme, sus lindos ojos me embrujan otra vez y escasamente escucho sus palabras, más bien las leo de esos labios que quiero volver a saborear – el mismo libro que vimos anoche me decía que debíamos buscar el libro mágico de Hondonada Perdida, que ese libro nos daría la clave para llegar al líder de los vampiros y destruirlo antes de liberar esta tierra de los parásitos que la controlan.

- A Hondonada Perdida no puede entrar nadie que no esté emparentado por sangre con los Yuy – dije sin pensar, claro que pensaba que ella no podía ir allí y no sé si yo pueda alejarme tanto como para viajar hasta allá, está muy cerca de Frontera, allí donde dos veces ha comenzado todo.

- Debemos encontrar, entonces, con urgencia al heredero de los Yuy ¿no crees? O no podremos estar siempre juntos – me dijo ella.

- ¡Heero, regresa! – me llamó la voz de mi amo, es la primera vez que estando en la ciudad la escucho, creo que no está muy de acuerdo con que y revele mis secretos, aunque sea ella la única persona que me puede ayudar a vencer, entonces me percato que ella al fin ha escuchado mi nombre y que yo no puedo explicarle nada puesto que la oscuridad comienza a rodearme y soy obligado a regresar a mi mundo aunque no quiera…

Continuará…

Bien, a este minuto no sé si el resto de la historia ha tenido comentarios o no (Si los hubo pido disculpas) dado que no he revisado mi correo en días y a que, como no tengo internet en casa, me veo obligada a ir a un ciber o a la casa de una amiga a subir los capítulos.

Aún no diré quien es el que rescató del abismo a Heero, no sé si por allí tenga una sospecha de quien podría ser, pero se van a sorprender cuando al fin aparezcan.

Espero que esta locura no la esté escribiendo a la nada, aunque lo dudo.

En fin, hasta aquí lo dejo, no me gusta escribir esos capítulos interminables aunque me guste leerlos, pero creo que no tengo ni la paciencia ni la inspiración necesaria, aunque por allí haga una que otra excepción.

Shio Chang.

Ah, gracias, soy feliz si me han dejado comentarios ya, lo estaré mucho más si me dejan otros ¿de acuerdo?


	4. Hondonada Perdida

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos (que más quisiera), le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Si escribo entre comillas, son los pensamientos de Di.

Hondonada perdida 

Me puse de pie frente al espejo que mi amo presenta siempre ante mí como si fuera su imagen, no es que tenga curiosidad por verlo, pero si quiero saber por qué me sacó de allí si yo estaba tan bien con Di y para qué le dijo mi nombre a ella, no era necesario, simplemente me hubiese sacado de allí y ya.

- Debes viajar a Hondonada perdida – me dice – y debes llevártela allá, ella corre peligro porque una de las otras mujeres los escuchó hablar.

- Nadie podría escucharnos, la maldición de Kein…

- Eso cuenta sólo para los vampiros, no puede lanzar maldiciones sobre los humanos ya que a ellos no los afecta de la misma manera la magia.

- ¿Crees que esa mujer vaya a decirle algo a los vampiros?

- Sí, lo va a hacer, en especial porque siempre le ha tenido envidia a tu chica y ahora que ella tiene un compañero que la defiende y la protege es peor.

- Pero no puedo hacer nada por ella hasta la noche, no puedo regresar con ella y protegerla sin tomar mi forma corpórea, cosa que jamás podría hacer a plena luz del día.

- No seas tonto, Heero querido, puedes tocar a cualquier humano durante el día, aunque ellos no te vean – veo que el espejo cambia la imagen y ahora se ve claramente el fondo del valle de Hondonada Perdida – debes traer a tu chica a la entrada a este mundo.

- ¡No voy a matar a Di! – grito exaltado.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, simplemente llega hasta esta puerta con ella – y veo un cuarto que tiene un portal similar a aquel por el que cruzo para llegar al mundo de los vivos.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que está eso?

- Bajo el camino del torbellino encontrarás un pasadizo que te llevará a esta puerta, pero al entrar debes tomar tu forma corpórea puesto que hay siempre vampiros vigilando el camino aunque no saben lo que están cuidando.

- ¿Y cómo diantre se supone que voy a hacerlo si allí no hay fuentes de energía para transformarme?

- Deja a tu chica en la entrada al torbellino y bordea el torbellino, sobre una de las paredes laterales existe lo que necesitas para tomar una forma física, pero debes tener cuidado mira que sólo te servirá una vez y si te vencen o recibes demasiadas heridas…

- Ya sé, ya sé, estaré de regreso aquí.

- Y no sólo eso, dejarás a tu chica a merced de los vampiros que están allí.

- Entonces, me voy de regreso – me di la media vuelta e iba a salir cuando vi frente a mí el reflejo del otro portal.

- Ve por allí, te evitarás perder tiempo que luego puede ser valioso, recuerda que el tiempo aquí pasa más lento que en el otro mundo.

Camino hacia el portal un tanto preocupado por lo último que me dijo y cruzo.

Sin darme cuanta estaba ya junto a la fuente donde Di y algunas otras mujeres han ido a lavar la ropa, están conversando algunas cosas de mujeres, creo yo, hasta que le leo los labios a una de ellas.

- Anoche dormiste acompañada – le dice una rubia de pelo largo y extrañas cejas y comprendo que es de ella de quien mi amo me advirtió – y parece que es un tipo muy sensible a tus deseos, Di.

- Mi Hee-chan es muy lindo, además – le dice ella sin saber que lo único que esa mujer pretende es hacerla hablar de mí.

- ¿Y se llama así?

- Es un apodo cariñoso – le dice ella sonriendo mientras friega lo que creo es una sábana – no creo que sepas lo que es dormir en sus brazos.

Diablos, mi Di le está echando más carbón a la hoguera, claro que ella no sabe que esa bruja quiere destruirla.

- ¿Y tu chico dónde anda a esta hora?

- Por allí – se sonríe – de seguro está esperando que termine de lavar para acompañarme de regreso a casa y se llevará la cesta para que no cargue el peso de la ropa mojada.

- Vaya – le dice con sarcasmo, pero se nota que le molesta.

- Mira, no te puedo seguir contando cosas de él, se va a aburrir de esperarme.

- Creo que deberías presentarlo – dice ella.

- No, que lo disfrute primero y que, cuando se aburra de él, lo comparta – bromeó otra – así tendremos un hombre experimentado aparte de guapo – y se rieron todas, pero noté que Di estaba molesta.

"Ni sueñes que te voy a prestar a mi Heero"

Di camina hacia mí y yo me mantengo entre las sombras pero ciertamente cargo la cesta con la ropa mojada, no me gusta que cargue con peso. Echo una mirada hacia atrás y veo que las otras mujeres retienen a la rubia en la pileta, se nota que está envidiosa y quiere verme, pero ellas no la dejan.

- Me gusta que seas protector conmigo – me dice ella – pero no es necesario que exageres, perfectamente puedo cargar la ropa, sé cuidarme muy bien solita, lo he hecho durante dos años...

- No lo dudo – la interrumpo – pero no es por eso que estoy de regreso – entro en la casa y me doy cuenta de algo, nadie me ha invitado a pasar y he ingresado a la casa de un vampiro ¿rompí la maldición de Kein? No, porque esta madrugada habrían entrado los otros, quizás sea que ya no cuento como tal y ello no me afecta.

- Bueno, supongo que me vas a explicar sobre tu desaparición en la mañana, no entiendo cómo es que vas y vienes de un lado a otro sin que nadie te detecte…

- Di – la interrumpo nuevamente – recuerda que soy una especie de fantasma – le digo tomándola de los hombros – y me han dicho que debo sacarte de inmediato de aquí, corres peligro, alguien ha descubierto que eres la heredera de los Maxwell.

- Pero yo te lo dije a ti, nadie más lo sabe.

- ¿Sabes por qué los vampiros no entran en la casa de otro vampiro sin que alguien les abra la puerta?

- Siempre me ha dado curiosidad, pero no, no lo sé.

- Te lo explicaré así, hace mucho el rey temió un ataque a traición y como no podía medir por completo su magia, lanzó un conjuro que impedía que cualquier vampiro entre en la casa de otro sin su autorización o que alguien los deje pasar, por eso pensé que estábamos a salvo, pero mi amo dijo que esta magia no afecta a los humanos.

- Pero ninguna de las chicas le diría nada a los vampiros, ellas los odian.

- Eres demasiado ingenua, corazón – la abracé – la persona que nos escuchó hablar te tiene envidia, con un poquito de presión sería capaz de hundirte.

- ¿Te refieres a Dorothy?

- ¿Esa es la rubia que estaba contigo en la pileta?

- Si, ella llegó conmigo desde Meridian hace dos años, los vampiros no la han tratado muy bien que digamos.

- Mira, debemos irnos a otro lugar este mismo día, no voy a dejar que estés al alcance de los vampiros un día más.

- No seas tan aprensivo – me sonríe y se apoya en mí pese a que no me ve.

- Venga y te contaré un gran secreto – le digo y noto que sus ojos brillan ante la idea de conocer mis secretos – dejemos aquí la ropa tendida en la cocina y nos vamos de inmediato.

- ¿Y se puede saber a donde vamos?

- Eso también es un secreto, amor mío – le digo y me voy a la cocina con la ropa mojada para tenderla, estoy seguro que si alguien entra y ve como la ropa se tiende supuestamente sola, se muere del susto.

"Mi Heero es tan atento conmigo, me gustaría saber si… tal vez me lleva a un lugar apartado a hacerme cositas, mejor me cambio de ropa y me pongo bonita para él"

Me vuelvo a mirar a Di al no sentirla cerca, pero no está conmigo en la cocina, de seguro está haciendo otra cosa, claro, ella es humana y tiene sus propias necesidades biológicas, no como yo, que lo único que siento es necesidad de comer almas. Termino de tender la ropa y dejo la cesta a un lado, siento que ella viene de vuelta y descubro que se ha ido a cambiar ropa. Suspiro para mí y camino hacia ella, ni caso, tendré que cuidar también su ropa y ponerla en un lugar donde no se moje mientras me espera.

- Estoy lista – me dice y yo la tomo de la mano saliendo de la casa. La guío hacia el puente y me detengo a observar un poco el lugar.

- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

- ¿Ves aquella plataforma? – le respondo tomando levemente su mentón y ella asiente – desde allí fui lanzado al otro mundo, mi amo dijo que por aquí hay una entrada especial.

- Me voy a mojar los vestidos – se queja pero yo la levanto en mis brazos y me dejo caer por la orilla, planeando suavemente para evitar chapotear y mojarla, luego camino por el agua hasta encontrar el pasadizo que nos llevará a la puerta del arco, la dejo oculta y me bajo – ¿Dónde vas?

- Espérame aquí, ya regreso – le digo mientras me alejo.

"Este Heero está loco, ojalá no se demore mucho, o me voy a aburrir de lo lindo aquí parada sin nada que hacer ¿a qué habrá ido?"

Subí al lugar que dijo mi amo y encontré el punto de concentración de energías, no estaba muy lejos de donde dejé a Di, así que no me tomó mucho tiempo, me transformé lo más rápido que pude y regresé casi de inmediato junto a ella, que me sonrió al verme.

"Tomó su forma corpórea ¿Será que quiere hacerme suya? Sería fantástico estar con él lo que queda del día y toda la noche, es tan hermoso"

- ¿Por qué suspiras, pequeña?

- Porque estoy contigo y te ves cada vez más guapo – me sonríe y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. La vuelvo a cargar y entro en el pasillo que nos llevará al portal, me detengo y la oculto en un pilar, muy cerca hay un vampiro, siento la necesidad de tomar su alma.

- Espérame aquí – le digo y de inmediato me lanzo a atacar al vampiro, no me cuesta mucho vencerlo, no es lo bastante fuerte para mí, así que absorbo su alma antes de ir por el siguiente, al que tomo desprevenido y lo venzo con mayor facilidad. Regreso junto a Di y le tiendo la mano manteniéndome atento a la presencia de otro vampiro.

"Y yo que pensaba que se había transformado por mí, que desilusión"

- Esta debe ser la puerta – le digo y la empujo, la hago entrar pegada a mi costado y la puerta se cierra a nuestras espaldas – aquí está el portal.

- ¿Qué es esto? – mira a nuestro alrededor intrigada.

- Un portal entre dimensiones – le dice la voz de mi amo y ella se pega a mí.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – le digo abrazando de nueva cuenta a Di.

"Que rico se siente estar entre sus brazos, creo que este es el mejor lugar para estar siempre".

- Párate frente al portal y concéntrate firmemente en el lugar al que quieres viajar, pero debes tener en cuenta que para viajar no puedes ir a lugares que no hayas visitado con anterioridad.

"No me gusta la voz del jefe de Heero, suena como si viniera de ultratumba. Je, que tonta, viene desde allá"

Camino con Di refugiada entre mis brazos y me detengo frente al portal concentrándome lo mejor posible en el recuerdo de un lugar que visité hace más de seiscientos años, escuchó la voz de mi amo diciéndome que cruce de un salto y que no suelte a mi chica porque ella puede quedar atrapada entre dos dimensiones y llegamos a nuestro destino.

"Me gustó lo que dijo ese hombre, ahora soy oficialmente la chica de Heero".

- Este es el valle de Hondonada Perdida – le digo, allí no llega la luz del sol debido a la altura de los cerros a su alrededor, además de la magia de los Yuy que la protege.

- Pero sólo los parientes por sangre de los Yuy pueden entrar allí, tú me lo dijiste – me recuerda.

- Sí, pero yo soy un descendiente directo de los Yuy – le digo acariciando su mejilla – y si es verdad que era una Maxwell, estamos emparentados por sangre y también puedes entrar.

- ¿Eres el verdadero rey de Benice? – dice sorprendida.

- Sólo si conseguimos destruir a Kein.

- ¿Y quién es ese?

- El rey de los vampiros – le respondo y entramos en el valle, una niebla azulada nos rodea a ambos, pero conseguimos pasarla sin dificultad hasta encontrarnos con una mesa sobre la cual está el libro que necesitamos.

- Así que lo conoces – me dice – pero ¿cómo es?

- La última vez que lo vi era horrible – me encojo de hombros – pero eso fue hace quinientos años, vaya a saber cuan feo se habrá vuelto con las siguientes diez transformaciones.

- Tú eres un vampiro diferente ¿verdad?

- Mi sangre Yuy me ha protegido de la maldición de fealdad que les lanzó el Duque de Maronia antes de marcharse con mi abuelo.

- ¿Eres nieto de Doshi Yuy?

- Tal como tú eres descendiente de Diana Maxwell – le sonrío – mejor abramos el libro.

El libro es demasiado grande para que la pequeña Di lo abra, por eso me adelanto y levanto sus tapas, este libro es distinto del otro, este habla mientras las letras van apareciendo y desapareciendo de sus hojas.

- Has vuelto a Hondonada Perdida, joven Yuy – dice el libro y me sonrío, es igual que mi amo, pero tengo muchos años y sólo la apariencia – y vienes acompañado por el heredero del otro clan.

- Soy mujer – le dice Di muy molesta.

- Lo que tú digas, pequeño Maxwell.

- Ya le dije… - empieza alterada.

- No le hagas caso, es sólo un libro mágico que ha estado encerrado aquí solo por más de seis siglos, por eso es así – la calmo.

- Bueno, con ambas castas reunidas, puedes traer de regreso el verdadero poder de los Yuy, sin embargo, aún no están listos para hacer uso de él, en tus actuales condiciones, Heero Yuy, eres un vampiro inferior, debes cazar a seis lugartenientes más para despertar a la luna azul.

- ¿Qué es la luna azul?

- Cada cinco años la luna llena se torna azul para los descendientes de los Yuy y ella les brinda tal poder que ellos son capaces de crear nueva vida de allí de donde se inicia la muerte. Kein conservó a Heero por ese motivo, sin embargo, él mismo bloqueó esta facultad de su sangre al separarlo del resto de sus parientes y, bajo la protección que el Heero anterior puso a esta magia mucho antes, no pudo encontrar los medios.

- Heero me dijo que ese tipo era capaz de hacer maldiciones.

- Es cierto, y sólo su sangre puede pasar a través de ellos sin que lo afecten, tal como pasa con los Yuy.

- Pero yo no tengo de esa sangre.

- Pero Heero si comparte la tuya, recuerda que el padre materno de Doshi Yuy era un Maxwell y por eso tú puedes entrar aquí.

- Kein conoció al otro Heero ¿no?

- Así es, los jóvenes de este reino siempre fueron bien cotizados en Meridian por sus miradas, casi todos las tenían azuladas, con excepción del clan Chang, pero no había quien no mirara a alguno a los ojos y no cayese rendido a sus pies. Pero el caso del rey era especial, él sólo tenía ojos para su familia, sin embargo, tenía muchos pretendientes en caso que algo le pasara a su esposo. Su hijo, el joven Doshi, debe haber tenido unos quince o dieciséis años cuando, estando en una celebración en Frontera, los soldados encontraron mal herido a Kein. Heero no solía ser muy atento con los extraños, pero Kein tenía un cierto parecido con su padre materno y por eso lo ayudó, mas sin quererlo se fijó en su mirada y Kein también cayó bajo su influjo. Dúo no sintió celos de él, simplemente intentó calmarlo diciéndole que Heero no podía amarlo, por eso Kein se fue a Meridian y allí hizo buenas migas con un cierto tipo de apellido Darlean, cuya mujer estaba emparentada por sangre con los Yuy, pero que no podía viajar al otro reino puesto que había sido acusada de traidora el día después que naciera el heredero. Ellos, junto a otros hombres ambiciosos, buscaron la forma de recobrar la fortaleza que habían tenido años atrás y se encontraron con aquello que había iniciado la maldición en el pasado, el anillo de compromiso del primer vampiro, este se alimenta de los celos y la envidia, da poder a quien lo porta, pero lo destruye por dentro. Ahora Kein tiene la apariencia de lo que es realmente por dentro, ya nada lo traerá de regreso ni lo liberará de la maldición del anillo porque ya nunca podrá tener aquello que ambiciona y la sangre mezclada de ambos reinos lo destruirá.

- ¿Tendré un hijo con Heero acaso? – intervine Di sorprendida y yo me sonrojo, las ocurrencias que tiene.

- Puedes tenerlo si quieres, pero primero deben destruir a Kein antes que los ejércitos se reúnan para la noche de la evolución, llegar hasta él sería imposible y la batalla contra sus huestes, interminable, por mucho que ahora puedas usar sombras de muerte, el fuego del dragón y la tormenta helada, faltan demasiados dones que descubrir en muy poco tiempo.

- Así que debo regresar.

- Sí, y debes entrar esta misma noche en el cubil donde están la mayoría de los lugartenientes, así podrás ganar fuerzas para entrar al castillo y adueñarte de él, no mates a Kein hasta la noche de la luna azul, tú conoces perfectamente las debilidades por haber pertenecido a los vampiros, así que te presentarás ante él en lugar de los lugartenientes de Benice y activarás el poder completo de los Yuy para vencerlo, luego tú y Di volverán aquí para destruir la maldición de los vampiros.

- Pero si mi Heero regresa allá, yo debo acompañarlo ¿quién lo dejará entrar en las casas de los otros vampiros?

- A él no le afectan las maldiciones de Kein – le dijo el libro – su sangre lo protegió de morir en el pasado, lo liberó de la maldición de Winner y lo ayudó a llegar hasta aquí, una vez activada la energía de la luna azul en él, será la verdadera pesadilla de Kein, pero tú debes estar a salvo, si algo llegase a pasarte a ti, estoy seguro que Heero ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir, por mucho que su señor pueda revivirlo una y otra vez.

- No soy una frágil criatura – responde ella – y quiero ayudar a Heero. Además, si no estoy a su lado ¿cómo se supone que voy a tener un hijo suyo? Los hijos no se hacen a distancia ¿sabe?

Mi Di es muy mandona cuando quiere, y creo que esta vez va a salirse con la suya, el libro no puede hacer nada por impedir que venga conmigo ni yo quiero dejarla sola demasiado tiempo, quizás aquí se encuentra a salvo porque nadie puede entrar al valle, pero aquí le harían falta algunas cosas y yo tampoco me concentraría bien en la batalla sin saber de ella.

- Tendrán que llevarme con ustedes, entonces – dice el libro molesto luego de unos instantes de silencio – unidos el libro de Meridian y yo podemos activar el poder de los Maxwell en su descendiente, será de gran utilidad.

- ¿Y qué tipo de poder se supone que tengo?

- Los Maxwell tenían la facultad de leer el futuro en las estrellas, leer el pensamiento, controlar a otros seres, encontrar a cosas y personas sin importar cuan ocultos estuvieran y, a su vez, esconderse de tal manera que sólo una persona podía encontrarlos, los demás podían sentarse a su lado, incluso pasarse por su lado aunque estuvieran hablando y jamás los encontrarían.

- ¿Y quién es ese alguien que los puede encontrar?

- La persona más amada, aquella que corresponde tu amor 100, es casi como cuando descubres la presencia de Heero junto a ti, aunque él sea sólo un fantasma a tu lado y no le puedas ver y nadie más pueda sentirlo.

- Entiendo – suspira ella y se apoya en mi hombro - pero quiero descansar y tengo hambre, lo mejor sería regresar a casa ¿no te parece? No creo que aquí haya algo que pueda alimentarme o me quite la sed.

- Yo hubiese preferido que comieras en casa a que te cambiaras de vestido – le digo y veo que me hace un puchero.

- Yo quería verme bonita para ti – me dice.

- Pues es mejor que regresen a la capital, pronto será de noche y podrás comenzar con tu misión – me dice el libro, es más mandón que mi amo, pero ni modo, además, debo ver que Di coma y yo también comienzo a debilitarme, hace bastante rato que no absorbo almas – ah, una vez que lo hagan, sus poderes propios despertarán con más fuerza.

- ¿Cuáles poderes? – digo acercándome para cerrarlo.

- Tu magia te puede transportar de un lugar a otro sin la necesidad de los portales, así como Di puede transportar cosas pesadas sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Genial – dice ella sonriendo mientras yo cierro el libro y regresamos al portal, ahora debo concentrarme en llevarla de regreso, pero no al portal por el que entramos, sino a crear uno que nos deje dentro de la casa que habitamos.

Hondonada Perdida quedó atrás y conseguí crear un portal usando el espejo de cuerpo entero que Di tiene en su habitación, a simple vista es sólo eso, pero por medio de él puedo ir y venir a mi antojo de un mundo al otro. Ella se dirige a la cocina, con la palabra "Hambre" dibujada en su rostro mientras yo voy la sala y coloco el libro junto con el otro y los abro. Di viene hacia mí y me sonríe y juntos vemos que ambos libros se elevan en el aire y lentamente se unen en una esfera de luz y luego son sólo uno.

- Vaya, se fusionaron – se apoya en mi hombro sonriendo todavía, me encanta que me dedique aquellas sonrisas, son tan dulces y entibian mi alma.

- Bien, ahora tengo el poder suficiente para despertar el poder de los Maxwell – nos dice el nuevo libro, su voz ha cambiado un poco, se escucha casi humana – bien, empecemos – y una luz dorada rodea a mi Di mientras escucho palabras que no comprendo, seguramente es otro idioma, la luz se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, tanto que pareciera que el sol está dentro de la casa y me veo obligado a cerrar los ojos porque me arden y me encandila, y lentamente comienza a desaparecer hasta dejar a mi Di que cae al suelo agotada y alcanzo apenas a detener el golpe – ya está lista para ayudarte.

- Pobre, está agotada – le reclamo y la coloco sobre el sillón con cuidado – mejor la dejo descansar un poco.

- No tienes tiempo que perder – insiste el libro, pero estoy tan molesto que lo cierro de golpe y de inmediato se queda en silencio.

Di no es una frágil criatura, lo sé, pero verle así, tan indefensa, no es algo que me cuadre. Debe ser que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tener magia. Las generaciones anteriores que la tuvieron eran vampiros cuando lo obtuvieron y era desde su nacimiento, así que no tuvieron que acostumbrarse a nada.

- Heero – me dice con voz apenas audible.

- No repitas mi nombre, amorcito – le digo y la tomo entre mis brazos – te dejaré en la cama, allí estarás más cómoda.

- El cubil de los vampiros – me dice aún en voz casi inaudible, si no fuera por mis dones de vampiro, ni sabría que me habla – se encuentra junto al castillo, hay una acceso por el costado del torbellino, muy cerca del camino del portal que nos llevó a Hondonada Perdida. Allí no hay guardias porque está el agua y los vampiros…

- Lo sé, amor, no te preocupes, tú solo descansa mientras yo me hago cargo de esos vampiros – le doy un beso en la frente.

- Recuerda que debemos esperar un poco…

- Sí, lo sé, además, debemos activar los otros poderes, corazón, y creo que la única manera es… - pero me callo, ella se ha dormido. Me levanto luego de depositarla con cuidado en la cama y me voy, ya volveré con ella.

Di tenía razón, hay un segundo paso junto al sector del torbellino, pero debo perder mi forma física para pasar por allí, hay una cascada y luego el camino es un canal bastante profundo, creo que lo único que me queda es arriesgarme y encontrar una fuente de energía para transformarme dentro del castillo. Me arrojo al agua y mi forma física se evapora, ya no siento el peso del agua y nado como pez por el canal sin ninguna dificultad, el agua para mí en esta forma pesa menos que el aire, con excepción que puedo movilizarme en ella con mayor facilidad. Llego a la otra orilla y salgo del agua, sé que mientras no cierre los ojos no me regresaré al otro mundo, allí camino buscando aquel punto donde podré transformarme. De un salto, me subo a una pared y la encuentro, hago el conjuro y vuelva a bajar caminado lentamente y alerta, siento la presencia de demasiado vampiros poderosos a mi alrededor como para estar tranquilo, no puedo luchar con todos a la vez, debo obligarlos a separarse y mis energías se agotan con cada minuto que pasa.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – me dice una voz y me oculto entre las sombras, es uno de los lugartenientes y para mi suerte está solo, los demás están demasiado lejos para ayudarlo – mira, maldito vampiro, si no sales de allí…

Pero yo le salto encima y lo agarro del cuello empalándolo contra una lanza que hay en la pared, por lo que lo destruyo sin mayores problemas y sin que haga ruido, ahora sí tengo las energías suficientes para enfrentar a otros más fuertes. Miro mi cuerpo, estoy menos delgado y mis mejillas son menos huesudas al contacto de mis dedos, creo que así le gustaré más a Di.

Pero que estupideces pienso, si quiero regresar con ella debo destruir a cinco tipos más, no quedarme fantaseando con lo que podría hacer con mi amada cuando recobre mi verdadero aspecto físico.

Escucho un ruido y me pego a la pared, uno de los vampiros ha salido a buscar algo y me ha sentido, así que avanza hacia mí, sé que la emboscada ya no me va a servir, este es más fuerte que el anterior, incluso creo que menos tonto que su hermano, dado que ha dirigido de inmediato su mirada hacia mí y se lanza al ataque con las garras por delante, apenas y lo esquivo, no puedo lanzarlo contra las estacas sin haberlo herido primero, pero tomo la lanza y lucho contra él hiriéndolo una y otra vez hasta conseguir debilitarlo lo suficiente y empalarlo con la lanza. Absorbo su alma con prontitud y me subo al techo a planear como atraer a los otros cuatro sin cuasar alboroto, porque allí dentro aún hay ocho lugartenientes más.

Ahora que lo pienso, en esta ciudad había 16 lugartenientes de Kein, ya he matado a 4, allí dentro hay ocho, por lo tanto ¿dónde están los otros cuatro? ¿Acaso están en el palacio? No lo creo, pero es posible que anden rondando la ciudad, sólo espero que la bruja rubia no diga nada de Di, aunque los vampiros no puedan entrar, la rubia podría abrirles la puerta… No, mi chica está a salvo, su magia se activó y ellos no podrán encontrarla jamás, yo sólo debo concentrarme en cumplir mi misión.

Me asomo por el traga luz y veo que dos de ellos salen, me pregunto para qué tienen semejante entrada de luz si los vampiros no soportan la luz del sol que es la única que puede entrar por allí. En eso escucho un ruido y mis sentidos se ponen en alerta, hay dos de ellos a mi lado y por poco me escapo de sus golpes dando un salto, planeo un poco y caigo de pie mientras ellos se lanzan contra mí, así que me veo obligado a usar mis poderes para atontar a uno y luchar contra el otro, pensé en usar sombras de muerte, pero necesito tiempo para utilizarlas, eso me deja indefenso el tiempo necesario para que ellos se repongan y me ataquen juntos, no pienso poner en alerta a toda la ciudad por una estupidez, así que lo golpeo con un puño y tomo la lanza con la que lo hiero en el pecho, echo la mano hacia atrás y golpeo de paso al otro, me veo obligado a saltar y enciendo la punta posterior de la lanza, el fuego es el más efectivo para herir a un vampiro que las lanzas ya que las heridas con este no cicatrizan con la misma facilidad que las otras. Pero aún así tengo problemas, dos contra uno, pese a la fuerza que he adquirido, es demasiado, así que debo apurarme y tratar de… Recuerdo ahora que tengo otra facultad, los dragones de fuego, eso los detendría el tiempo suficiente para preparar las sombras de muerte o la tormenta fría, no esta la voy a dejar para después, me desgasta demasiado y mete mucha bulla, eso sería peligroso porque dentro quedan otros vampiros.

Les lanzo el dragón de fuego, creo que este proviene del clan Chang. Y este los envuelve volviéndolos una masa que arde en silencio, me concentro y genero a mí alrededor una oscuridad que rápidamente surge del suelo y avanza hacia mis enemigos, los rodea penetrando su carne y roba sus almas agonizantes las que trae hacia mí y entran a formar parte de mis energías y caigo al suelo efecto de haber absorbido las dos a la vez.

Ya van cuatro vampiros, y me faltan dos, lo que quiere decir que tengo a seis de mis enemigos destruidos y si cazo a los dos que necesito para poder llamar a la luna azul, la mitad de los lugartenientes de Kein que había en la ciudad estarán destruidos ¿quién habría dicho que después de muerto iba a cumplir la venganza de mis antepasados?

Me acerco a la ventana y veo que están bebiendo sangre, esto significa que es una orgía, es buen momento, entonces, para atacarlos y tener más poder del que necesito, sólo me faltarían cuatro, pero serán los más poderosos. Muevo la cabeza, no me voy a preocupar por ellos ahora, mejor me hago poderoso con este grupo de inútiles y después me ocupo de los otros, con el supuesto poder que me dará la luna azul vencerá hasta el propio Kein.

Me concentro en silencio, necesito de muchas sombras de muerte y muy poderosas si quiero absorberlos a todos, en especial si no los he debilitado antes, pero si no lo hago ahora, ya luego tendré que volver a pelear y está por amanecer, no tendré tiempo. Lentamente comienza a generarse la neblina negra que entra por debajo de la puerta y por las ventanas mientras rodea la casa cubil lentamente. Adentro los vampiros están tan entretenidos comiendo y bebiendo que no se han percatado de su presencia, tanto así que incluso se golpean unos a los otros para saber quien matará a la chica humana que tiembla frente a ellos con sus ropas desgarradas, no puedo hacer nada por ayudarla ahora, sólo esperar que mi magia la respete. Tomo aire y lanzo el conjuro final y todo se vuelve oscuridad a mí alrededor y alrededor de la casa, luego la neblina se vuelve violentamente hacia mí trayéndome las almas que ha capturado una a una; las cuento mientras me golpean al entrar en mi cuerpo, son seis. Pongo una rodilla en tierra tratando de recobrarme y acostumbrarme al poder que he adquirido, es tan cansador como las evoluciones de los vampiros, sin embargo, mi aspecto físico ahora es definitivamente humano, mi cuerpo tiene más carne que antes, lo que no significa que esté gordo, jamás lo fui ni quiero serlo, pero ya perdí el aspecto de cadáver, he crecido algunos centímetros, creo que ahora pasaré a Di por lo menos por una cabeza y, extrañamente, veo en mi sombra lo que parecen ser las alas que causaran la traición, me concentro en ellas y desaparecen bajo mis músculos dorsales, de seguro ahora podré transformarme en vampiro a mi antojo. Me levanto y me regreso al lado de Di, sólo espero que mis temores sean sólo eso, temores.

Al fin estoy al lado de mi princesa, que tan pronto me recuesto a su lado se abraza a mi pecho, pero este movimiento la hace despertar por completo, se nota la diferencia en tan poco tiempo. Se endereza y me mira a la cara preocupada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

- Que sólo quedan cuatro lugartenientes en esta ciudad – le digo abrazándola de nuevo – este es el Heero que era antes de ser vampiro.

- Eres mucho más lindo así – me dice sonrojada volviendo a apoyarse contra mi pecho – y tienes mucho más que acariciar – agrega metiendo la mano bajo mi chaqueta mientras la otra deja caer mi mascada al suelo – creo que es hora que sepas mi gran secreto – me susurra.

- Corazón mío – le digo – ya lo sé, lo descubrí desde un principio – le beso el hombro con delicadeza.

- ¿Tú sabías que yo…?

Pero la silencio con un beso mientras mis manos comienzan a soltarle el vestido que oculta lo que tiene y simula muy bien el tener lo que le falta. La dejo sólo con la enagua y me siento para que ella me desvista por completo, luego la recuesto sobre la cama y comienzo a acariciar su piel con los labios.

- No me vayas a rasgar la piel con tus colmillos – me pide al sentir que entierro levemente los dientes en su cuello.

- Me puedo convertir en vampiro a mi antojo – le digo mostrándole mis dientes, no tendré una dentadura perfecta, pero si puedo mostrarle que mis colmillos son normales.

- Ah, que bueno – me dice mientras une su boca a la mía – sé cuidadoso conmigo – me pide cuando mis manos viajan por sus muslos subiendo el ligero – ah – suspira cuando yo encuentro lo que buscaba – Heechan – gime bajito mientras yo le froto levemente con los dedos.

- Para que nadie nos vea – le digo mientras tomo la colcha y cubro nuestros cuerpos mientras me acomodo entre sus piernas. Mis manos no sólo le dan placer, sino que preparan el camino, aquel lugarcito en el que nos uniremos en uno – ¿estás lista? – susurro con mi boca en la suya.

- Si, hazme tuya – me pide y yo pongo mi miembro en su entrada ¿cómo sé lo que tengo que hacer si nunca antes he estado con nadie? No lo sé, quizás sea el instinto, quizás sea la sangre la que me tira, que sé yo, pero los movimientos sol pausados para no provocar dolor en su interior, pero ella me rodea con sus piernas y me obliga a entrar cada vez más, apretándome dentro mientras siento como el placer estalla en mi interior. Comienzo a entrar y salir de su interior y nuestra casita se vuelve poco a poco en un coro de gemidos de placer y calor, tanto que parece salir vapor de nuestros cuerpos calientes.

- Ah – gime al acabar y yo la sigo derramándome en si interior en lo que siento es lava hirviente que me quema y la quema – que bien se siente – dice cansada – pero creo que esto tendrá consecuencias – me rodea el cuello, aún no me deja salir de su interior – quiero de nuevo ¿podrás?

- Claro que sí – le digo sintiendo como mi cuerpo se recobra – solo me pregunto si mañana podrás sentarte.

- ¿Y a quién le importa eso? – me dice mientras me besa y yo me dejo hacer, me gusta mucho que sea así.

He despertado a media mañana porque ella se levantó de mi lado, se ha quejado un poco, creo que anoche abusamos de nuestra primera vez, pero se ha sentado y vestido con rapidez, dijo algo que debía ir por comida, así que me quedé acostado. Me acabo de percatar de algo, ya no soy fantasma, pero tampoco soy vampiro ¿qué es lo que me pasa?

- El libro te dará la explicación, Heero – dice mi amo – has despertado el poder Yuy, pero ten cuidado, aún no puedes vencer a Kein.

- Lo sé – respondo molesto.

Voy a la sala y encuentro a Di que esta de pie frente a mí de lo más sorprendida, ella jamás me había visto a plena luz del día, así que le sugiero que le preguntemos al libro qué es lo que sucede.

- Al fin se acuerdan de mí – me reclama molesto.

- Lo que nos faltaba, un libro temperamental.

- Veo que ya has liberado el poder de los Yuy – agrega sin prestarme atención – deben estar cansados ¿eh? – se burla y yo me acerco a cerrarlo, no estoy para bromas.

- ¡No, pregúntale primero! – me dice Di y bajo la mano – dinos por qué Heero sigue aquí.

- Al despertar los poderes de los Maxwell, ellos despertaron en ambos, ellos no sólo podían ocultarse de quien fuera, sino que, cuando eran vampiros, de día pasaban por el más común de los mortales con una magia muy antigua, ellos usaban la magia negra en su provecho, es herencia de los Barton.

- Pero Heero…

- No digas mi nombre – la abrazo a mi pecho.

- Bueno, él no está vivo.

- Pero le falta poco para estarlo. Ahora su tarea es buscar al último de los clanes de Benice, el único que permanece intacto y al que Kein no se atrevió a tocar, el clan de los Chang, uno de ellos es capaz de enseñarles a ustedes a controlar la magia que entre ambos comparten.

- Pero…

- Deben partir ya, antes que los muertos revivan.

- ¿Los muertos? – repetimos al unísono.

Continuará… 

Ya sé, ya sé, dicen que en vez de ir revelando cosas, los dejo más metidos que antes, pero así es la cosa, si no lo hago y descubro todo al principio ¿serán capaces de seguir leyendo? En fin, todo se descubrirá en su momento, como lo que pasó con los otros chicos, quienes son el amo de Heero, quien es el libro, por qué a Heero no le afectan las maldiciones, etc. Solo les pido paciencia y que sigan leyendo hasta el final.

Shio Chang.


	5. Los cinco clanes

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos (que más quisiera), le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Quisiera hacer una aclaración antes de comenzar este capítulo, cuando me refiero a una madre, no es necesariamente una mujer, en el caso de estos seres puede ser la figura que toma el padre femenino. Otra cosa más, para quienes no han leído Hijos de la Sangre, vuelvo a insistir que solo a aquellos emparentados por sangre con la persona que lanzó una maldición no les afecta su magia. Ahora pueden seguir leyendo.

Los cinco clanes 

El libro se cerró bruscamente ante nosotros y se negó a volver a abrirse, era como si hubiese metido la pata, cosa bastante difícil para un libro que dice ser sabio, y no nos quisiera explicar sus palabras. Molesto, lo lancé a un rincón de un golpe y hasta creo que se quejó, pero Di lo tomó y no lo volvimos a escuchar.

- Quizás sea bueno que vayamos a ver a esas personas – me dice ella – nos lo llevaremos por si acaso – agrega metiéndolo en una bolsa de viaje – llevaré un poco de comida para el camino...

- No sé dónde buscar a ese clan – le recuerdo – y este se niega a hablar.

- Pero si preguntamos por allí…

- ¿Y si vamos del lado contrario? Debemos saber, al menos, por donde empezar.

- ¿Sabes quiénes eran el clan Chang?

- Ellos estaban emparentados por sangre con los Yuy por línea materna – le dije pensativo – igual que el Clan Winner, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea donde… – y un sonido me interrumpe, viene desde la habitación de Di, en el espejo de cuerpo entero que está allí y que usamos de portal se ve una imagen difusa de un hombre – ¿Qué pasa? – creo que es mi amo.

- Bueno, puedo ayudarte al respeto – y resulta ser él, aunque su voz me suena más humana que cuando se comunica conmigo directamente – El duque de Konitsa era Wufei Marquize, que antes fuera Chang, estaba casado con Zech Marquize, que estaba emparentado con los Yuy por línea paterna. Sabes que los Winner de Maronia ya no existen, ellos traicionaron a su sangre y lo pagaron con creces al venderte, en cambio los Chang son gente de honor, ellos los ayudaran, sin embargo, debes guardar en secreto que eres vampiro y debes permanecer con tu imagen humana todo el tiempo que estés allí.

- Vamos a tener que emprender un largo viaje – le digo a Di – ellos habitan detrás de la cordillera si realmente están es ese pueblo del otro lado del reino, creo que es por eso que Kein no los ha atacado, es un viaje que no se puede hacer de noche por lo peligroso

- Este niño ha olvidado la activación de sus poderes mágicos – dice él desde el espejo – recuerda que activaron todos sus poderes, incluidos los de la luna azul, no necesitas viajar como el resto de los tontos vampiros de este mundo, allí donde haya alguien que comparta tu sangre o se encuentre emparentado por matrimonio, lo podrás alcanzar con la magia de los Benice ¿entiendes? No es un conjuro tan difícil de hacer, pero no debes entregárselo a nadie que no sea de tu casta.

- Muy bien – acepto.

- Toma a tu chica de la cintura, que ella se firme bien de ti y que ponga al libro entre ambos, tendrá que acompañarlos, no puede caer en manos equivocadas, pero tengan cuidado, no todos son Chang en ese pueblo.

- Entiendo – digo un tanto fastidiado.

- Enviaré el conjuro a tu mente, no me fío que no haya alguien por allí espiando – y escucho sus palabras en mi mente y me concentro para no decirlas en voz alta, acabo de sentir levemente una presencia humana, creo que es la misma mujer que sabe quién es Di, así que mejor no arriesgarse, aunque no creo que ella llegue a ver nada dado que las cortinas están cerradas, pero eso no evita que escuche cosas…

El viaje fue bastante rápido, me extraña que Kein no lo conozca, sin embargo es una fortuna para mí que no puedan hacerlo, de seguro este mundo estaría peor de lo que está si así fuera.

Miro el lugar al que hemos llegado mientras suelto a Di que se afirma de mi brazo, creo que está un poco mareada por lo violento del viaje, pero no parece ser mucho. Estamos de pie en un camino que viaja hacia un valle en donde se ve un pueblo muy colorido y pintoresco, allí hay muchos niños que nos salen al encuentro, casi todos son altos y de ojos oscuros, creo que ese era el único clan que no los tenía azules.

- Ustedes no pueden ser vampiros – asegura uno de los chicos muy convencido – el abuelo dijo que ellos no soportan la luz del sol.

- Sí, se vuelven cenizas – asiento mientras camino tomando de la mano a Di que se mantiene extrañamente en silencio.

- Su señora es muy bonita – dice otro de los chicos y ella se sonroja.

- Y usted tiene los ojos azules ¿Es de Benice?

- Sí, venimos de allí a ver a los líderes del clan Chang.

- Si, el abuelo dijo que alguien del otro lado de las montañas vendría alguien a buscar a mi padre antes que los muertos se levanten.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? – le dice Di.

- Amichi Chang, Señora – le dice muy respetuoso – vengan, es aquí – nos muestra el castillo y entramos por una puerta muy grande. Tal como el resto del pueblo, el lugar es muy colorido, hay enseñas de dragones que escupen fuego, otros volando, pero todos tienen en el fondo la luna azul, igual que el emblema de mi familia que ahora llevo como mascada.

- ¿Quién eres? – me dice un hombre joven, debe tener más o menos unos veinte años y se ve que es muy serio, tiene los ojos negros y rasgados y el cabello firmemente amarrado en una coleta, se nota que es un Chang.

- Los extranjeros vienen a ver al abuelo, tío Wufei.

- No nos hemos presentado – digo al ver que se acerca un hombre mayor, ese debe ser el abuelo de Amichi – Soy Heero Yuy y ella es mi esposa, Diana Maxwell – digo y veo que de inmediato su actitud cambia.

- El reinado de Kein está por caer – sentencia el anciano y se voltea a Wufei – hijo, ve por tu primo Zech.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir por ese? – dice muy molesto y yo recuerdo que el anterior Wufei, el de la época de mi bisabuelo estaba casado con alguien del mismo nombre, es muy probable que ellos sean sus últimos descendientes y por lo mismo sean agresivos entre ellos.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – le dice exaltado el anciano – aquí está el rey y su esposa y ustedes serán los encargados de entrenar a su majestad en el uso de la magia de los Yuy.

- Puedo enseñarle solo – insiste, parece que no quiere ni ver a su primo – Zech lo único que hace es estorbar y molestar.

- Zech es mayor y tiene más experiencia que tú – le dice con paciencia, se nota que está acostumbrado a que se niegue a estar con el mencionado – y no me salgas con eso que mejor los entrene él solo, sabes que tiene que haber alguien que le ponga los pies en el suelo y reaccione.

- ¿Y tengo que ser yo necesariamente?

- Sabes que sólo a ti te escucha – le dice divertido.

- Odio a Zech.

- Oh, vamos ¿cuándo vas a superar y aceptar que sea tu prometido?

- Mi prometido un… - se calla la grosería sonrojado mirando a Di, estoy seguro que si no fuera por su presencia diría de golpe lo que piensa de su prometido.

- Bueno, pero primero alojaremos a sus majestades – dice el abuelo.

- Abuelo, yo puedo ir por Zech – se ofrece Amichi solícito – así el tío Wufei no lo tendrá que ver más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Muy bien, que venga de inmediato.

En el pueblo fue mucho el revuelo que causo al saber de nuestra presencia, todos tenían curiosidad por saber comer era que habíamos llegado al poblado si toparnos con sus trampas y sin que los vampiros nos cazaran antes, porque ellos sabían que los descendientes de los Maxwell habitaban al sur de Meridian y nadie había sabido nada de los descendientes de los Yuy hasta ahora.

- Bueno, yo estaba en la capital, bajo las narices de los vampiros – dijo Di sonriendo – sólo que ellos no saben que soy una Maxwell por nacimiento, Heero me sacó de allí para que no me hicieran daño.

- ¿Y tú? – me preguntan a mí y me quedo un minuto en silencio, no quiero mentirles, pero tampoco puedo decirles la verdad.

- Bueno, yo vivía en Maronia y los vampiros me encontraron, pero – miré a Di y le tomé la mano para que no se sorprendiera por la mentira – me escapé y encontré a Di, ella activó mi magia y así fue como llegamos hasta aquí.

- Que bueno que lo consiguieron, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más la magia que nos oculta será capaz de resistir los embates de la magia negra – dijo el abuelo – de Meridian salieron los traidores, uno emparentado por sangre y el otro por matrimonio.

- ¿Ud. sabe que fue lo que pasó con los Winner y los Barton? – dijo Di con curiosidad.

- Bueno, sólo lo que se ha contado de generación en generación – dijo el abuelo y consiguió la atención de todos, incluso la mía – Quatre Winner, primo del rey por línea materna, no tenía esposo para la luna azul y sus hermanas estaban preocupadas que no tuviera descendencia. Por ese tiempo se apreció un extranjero llamado Trowa, que resultó ser primo del príncipe heredero de Meridian quien ya era esposo de nuestro rey, él mordió al joven Winner y lo obligó a casarse con él sin haberlo cortejado antes y después tuvieron un hijo, Hamish, al que parecían querer mucho, pero cada tanto tenían peleas a causa de la magia de Trowa y el hecho que no pasara mucho tiempo con su familia. Nadie sabe cómo fue que accedió el señor Trowa a volverse vampiro, sólo sabemos que entregó a su hijo y a su esposo a Kein y que este mató al primero cuando trataban de escapar junto con el príncipe Doshi, lo más extraño es que el Duque desapareció luego de dejar a salvo a su sobrino y que poco después este desapareció de la misma manera.

- ¿Y que fue de los otros clanes?

- El clan Oz fue totalmente destruido puesto que ellos lucharon hasta el final para proteger al joven Dúo, incluso fueron exterminados aquellos con los que se casaron en Meridian, los acusaron de traición. El clan de los Marquize fue acabado casi por completo, de ellos los únicos que quedan son Wufei y Zech, que son primos lejanos y se odian pese a que están comprometidos.

- Yo no odio a Wufei, abuelo – dijo el rubio mirando a su novio – por mí nos casábamos mañana, es él el que no me quiere.

- Sólo si me entregaran tu cabeza en una bandeja de oro y sin el resto de tu cuerpo – le replicó él muy molesto – no sé qué locura le dio al abuelo de comprometerme contigo.

- Si eres tan lindo – le dijo acercándose a él.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, bestia!

- Bueno, no sabemos mucho tampoco – prosiguió el abuelo ignorando al par que peleaba, uno por acercarse al otro y el otro tratando de quitarse de encima al pegote – corrió el rumor que uno de los descendientes de Yuy había sido convertido en vampiro, pero no hubiese sobrevivido a la maldad de Kein.

- ¡Abuelo! – gritó Zech como niño pequeño al recibir como respuesta a sus requerimientos amorosos un buen golpe en la nariz – Wufei no me deja besarlo.

- ¡Ay, no, que asco! – dijo este haciendo un gesto y todos se rieron menos Zech.

- ¿Qué, acaso tienes miedo que te gusten?

- ¡Tengo miedo a que se me pudra la boca!

- Estos niños – dijo el abuelo moviendo la cabeza – ¿cuándo van a madurar y comportarse como los adultos que son? ¿Qué van a pensar sus majestades que somos cuando nuestros herederos se comportan como críos?

- No se preocupe – le dije yo manteniendo la cara seria frente a todos pero muerto de la risa por dentro – servirán de payasos en palacio cuando lo recobremos – agregué encogiéndome de hombros – solo espero que en el entrenamiento que me van a dar no se comporten así, debemos regresar para la luna azul a la capital.

- Sí, es cierto, la profecía debe cumplirse ese día o tendremos que esperar cinco años más antes de intentar matar a Kein.

No me gusta la idea, si las cosas no marchan como debería, esteré entre un mundo y otro por cinco años, Di no podrá tener una familia y quizás hasta se aburra de mí ¿quién quiere por esposo a un muerto por mucho que este pueda hacerle cariño? No dejaría de estar muerto.

- Me pregunto que sería de Quatre – dijo el abuelo – dicen que desapareció a causa de la rabia que le causó que su esposo lo traicionara, su cuerpo no apreció jamás y su esposo, creo que es uno de los lugartenientes de Kein, decía que no estaba muerto, que se había ocultado en alguna parte a planear su venganza.

- Pero de eso han de haber pasado unos setecientos años ¿no? Sería imposible encontrarlo ya, estaría bien muerto.

- Mi buen rey – me dice el anciano – no conoces de lo que sería capaz un brujo con verdaderos poderes mágicos y con la rabia suficiente para utilizarlos.

Debo darle la razón, pero, si él tenía el poder suficiente para vengarse de Kein ¿por qué no lo hizo? Aquí hay cosas que aún no me cuadran.

- Venga, esta noche iniciaremos su entrenamiento, su majestad – me dice Zech pasándome el brazo por los hombros abrazándome y vi a dos personas enojándose por sus actos.

- Oye, es mi esposo – le dijo Di apartándolo con brusquedad – yo no más puedo abrazarlo – agrega dándome un beso en la mejilla – a la otra te mato – lo amenaza molesta.

- Por eso no quiero casarme con él – dijo Wufei.

- Nunca has querido casarte conmigo – le reclama el rubio.

- Por supuesto ¿acaso no sabes que desde un principio me di cuenta cómo eras? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – coqueteas con quien sea.

- Ah, estas celoso – se sonríe el rubio divertido y veo como se acerca al moreno y se gana otro golpe.

- Si sigues así, te entregaré a los vampiros – lo amenazó.

Estoy agotado, esto de ser humano ha evitado que absorba las almas que necesito para mantener mi forma física, y cada dos días debo ir y venir de la capital, aquí y el otro mundo para no volver en un momento inoportuno y forzado por mi necesidad de comer almas.

Tampoco me ha ayudado mucho el que Di quiera hacer el amor todos los días, está realmente convencida que así tendremos un hijo, aunque el abuelo haya dicho que con la magia de la luna azul nos evitamos lo del embarazo, pero ella insiste que así es más divertido. Y claro, soy yo el que se desgasta para cumplirle a ella y mantenerme en pie durante los agotadores entrenamientos, pero debo admitir que también es mi culpa, no soy capaz de decirle que no cuando viene a mí cada noche buscando mi calor.

- Te ves muy mal – me dijo el abuelo – y no creo que sea por el entrenamiento, un joven con tu magia debería ser capaz de resistirlo.

- No es sólo por el entrenamiento, es por otras cosas además de eso – le digo suspirando – está Di que quiere tener una familia, está el entrenamiento, está que no he dormido una noche completa y como se debe en mucho tiempo y está… – en esto último me callo, no debo contarle de mis idas y venidas – bueno, es que estoy agotado.

- Deberías decirle a tu esposa, de seguro ella te comprende y te mima bastante esta noche, así podrías descansar ¿no crees?

- Quizás – suspiro – pero es que, cuando ella se acomoda contra mi pecho no puedo evitar que la sangre se me caliente y la desee.

- Mm, pero eso es a causa que están recién casados.

- Di me está sacando el jugo y el seso – digo molesto – me va a mandar al otro mundo y sin regreso.

- Ah, no conozco a nadie que regrese del otro mundo – se ríe el abuelo y me deja solo. Menos mal, casi le digo que yo regresé del otro mundo, que puedo ir y venir a mi antojo, pero sería revelar mi secreto, pero comienzo a cansarme de todo esto, estoy casi seguro que ellos comprenderían mi situación y me apoyarían, pero mi amo dijo que no y debo acatar.

- Heero – me dice Di sentándose a mi lado acariciando mi brazo con ternura – te ves enfermito.

- Estoy cansado – le digo apoyándome en su hombro dejándome querer – me dice el abuelo que descanse, pero yo no quiero dejar de cumplirte ¿sabes?

- Ah, bueno, entonces esta noche te haré cariñitos y dormirás mucho – se pone de pie y me jala con ella – y empecemos de inmediato, te vas a ir a dormir la siesta de inmediato.

Mi Di es muy linda y cariñosa cuando quiere, no debí preocuparme tanto que ella no quisiera darme descanso, debí haberlo pensado antes y haberle dicho que me estaba quitando las energías, creo que el tiempo que viví en Maronia me hizo ser desconfiado, pero claro, allí no llevé una vida ideal, ni mi infancia ni mi juventud, la tuve que sufrir bastante, quizás por eso no me entrego con la misma libertad que me gustaría, pero de ahora en adelante le pondré todo mi empeño a entregarme por entero a Di y abrirle mi corazón.

- Los muchachos me dijeron que yo también debo aprender a usar mi magia – me dice obligándome a acostarme – creo que voy a aprovechar de dejarte descansar y los voy a agotar a ellos de paso, a ver si aprenden a no abusar de mi esposo ¿cómo se les ocurre agotarte tanto? Yo no voy a permitir que te hagan daño y te manden de regreso al otro mundo, eso revelaría tu secreto y tu amo se enfadaría y quizás no te deje regresar a mi lado ¿qué va a ser de mí si eso pasa? Quiero que tengamos hijos, pero no podré si tú no estás para hacérmelos...

- Ya, ya, no va a pasar nada, él es que más quiere tomar venganza de Kein – le digo tranquilizándola tratando de no reírme de sus angustias.

- Sí, es cierto – me sonríe – descansa mientras tanto ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – le digo y cierro los ojos, creo que el agotamiento me la gana, porque el sueño me vence y me quedo dormido.

El lugar está oscuro, quizás sea de noche ya y Di aún no regresa, es ella la que enciende las velas y las antorchas para iluminar las habitaciones. Me siento en la cama y me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi habitación, este lugar lo conozco demasiado bien, es el salón donde Kein vigila las evoluciones, allí donde fui traicionado por tener alas. Pero no es tal como y lo recuerdo, aquí hay pendones de diferentes familias, está un pendón azul que tiene tres lunas, uno verde que tiene un dragón, uno amarillo que tiene unos caballos, otro que tiene el color celeste con estrellas doradas y el último era blanco con unas aves tomadas por las alas. ¿Qué es todo eso? Me muevo un poco y me encuentro frente a mí a tres jóvenes muy parecidos, uno de ellos parecía ser tan solo un niño de unos diez años.

- Venga, Heero – le dice un hombre rubio y de ojos cobalto iguales a los del niño que se llama como yo – es hora de tu primera noche de luna Azul.

- Yo no voy a tener familia esta noche – le dice muy serio.

- Por supuesto que no, pero Berduki se casa hoy con Traize y debes estar presente porque tú has sido su chaperón todo este tiempo.

- No es cierto – se defiende cruzándose de brazos.

- Venga, mi pequeño, te esperan – le sonríe y veo en el hombre algo que llama mi atención profundamente, tiene un cierto parecido con Kein ¿sería así cuando era humano?

- Kael – lo llama otro hombre, él si se parece al niño pero tiene los ojos de color celeste – los chicos están listos para la ceremonia.

- Claro, Doshi, ya vamos ¿verdad, Heero?

- ¿Habrá torta? – dice el pequeño Heero.

- Este vampiro vive del azúcar – se ríe el hombre y se dirigen al centro de la sala donde el que creo es el hermano mayor.

- Las hormigas también los hacen ¿sabes?

De repente todo cambia y veo a los mismos muchachos en una fiesta, pero allí hay otros más, uno rubio de ojos celestes igualito a Zech, uno moreno, igualito a Wufei y otro rubio, aunque de pelo corto y de cara angelical, con los ojos de un color azul turquesa.

- Tus primos son muy divertidos – dice el joven llamado Traize abrazando a Heero como quien abraza a un hijo – ¿por qué no vas a jugar con ellos?

- ¿Cuándo te vas a acostumbrar que ya nos soy un niño, Traize?

- Quizás cuando tu hermano me quiera dar uno a mí.

- Mm, hablaré con él para que te hagas cargo de alguien más.

- Excelencia – dice un hombre alto que tiene en sus ropas el emblemas de los Winner – nos avisan del ataque de los Meridian, han regresado a su fortaleza con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Quizás sea la hora de atacarlos y acabar con esta guerra – dice el joven llamado Berduki – pero haremos los planes en Hondonada Perdida, allí nadie conocerá nuestro plan.

La escena vuelva a cambiar y ahora se encuentra solo el joven que se llama como yo, está triste y callado, está pasando revista de los daños y las bajas recibidas durante la batalla en el castillo Maxwell, los hermanos mayores han perecido horriblemente y las bajas se han dado especialmente en las tropas selectas que lo acompañaban a él en su frente de batalla.

- Me huele a traición, Excelencia, no debería dejar libre a esa mujer que se casó con un enemigo – le dicen a Traize.

- No hay pruebas para culparla – dice él.

- ¿Qué más prueba necesita de su traición que el que se haya casado con Beruck Darlean? – insiste el hombre.

Y todo se diluye lentamente y comienzo a escuchar que Di me llama a cenar, creo que está anocheciendo, pero ¿qué es aquello que vi? Y ¿por qué el salón de la evolución precisamente? Quizás el abuelo entienda el por qué de mi sueño.

- Fue divertido entrenar con Zech – me dice mientras me ayuda a calzarme – creo que no se esperaba que yo, siendo mujer, fuera más fuerte que él, claro que me anduvo coqueteando y Wufei se enojó, en especial cuando me tomó por el trasero, pero, claro, yo no me pensaba dejar y le di un golpe mágico que lo dejó noqueado y Wufei se aprovechó para echarlo a un canal con agua.

- Voy a tener que hablar con él, esto no puede volver a pasar, debe respetar a su futura reina o voy a tener que pegarle, o le voy a cortar las manos.

- Pobre Zech – se sonríe y se pone de pie – vamos a comer ¿sí? Y no te veo muy descansado.

-Anduve vagando en mi mente – le digo tomando su mano yendo hacia el comedor – pero quiero preguntarle algo al abuelo.

- Bueno, pero primero habla con Zech ¿sí?

- Está bien, hablaré con él primero – y tuve que aguantarme la risa al verlo con el cabello mojado – Zech, necesito que aclaremos algo – le digo muy serio fingiendo un enojo que no siento – no puede ser que le estés faltando el respeto a mi mujer mientras yo no esté ¿cómo se te ocurre darle un agarrón? A la próxima voy a ser yo quien te pegue o te tendré que cortar las manos.

- No, creo que con el castigo de Wufei tuve suficiente – me dice mirando el suelo – supongo que voy a tener que conformarme y aceptar que no soy bueno para ser su esposo.

- Deberías tratar de cambiar de actitud – le dice el abuelo.

- Abuelo, tuve un sueño extraño – y le describo lo que vi.

- Es el salón principal del castillo, los emblemas que viste son de los clanes Yuy, Marquize, Chang, Winner y Oz, en ese tiempo eran tres hermanos: Berduki, Sakano y Heero, viste a sus padres, tanto el paterno como el materno, a sus primos y escuchaste de la traidora que vendió a los hermanos mayores del rey y el nombre de uno de los que ayudó a Kein a hacerse del poder.

- ¿Beruck Darlean? – repite Di – ¿ese no fue uno de los lugartenientes que mataste?

Y todos nos miran sorprendidos, yo no he hablado de los vampiros y menos de los lugartenientes que he vencido y absorbido, no quería hacerme notar de esa manera, en especial porque no podía explicar cómo los he vencido.

- Vaya, así que has vengado a Dúo Yuy.

- Fue sólo coincidencia – digo tratando de restarle importancia.

- ¡Y vengaste a mi familia de paso! – me dice Zech – ese tipo acabó con mi familia y el muy desgraciado, luego de matar a todos los hombres, violó a las mujeres y las mató.

- No era un tipo muy fuerte, Heero lo venció de una pasada – insiste Di y yo la hago callar, no quiero que les cuente cómo lo hice.

- Lógico, es un Yuy – dice el abuelo – en especial si ahora tiene casi toda su magia y estás a su lado ¿verdad?

Yo hago un gesto y la cena es servida y todos se olvidan de las últimas palabras de Di, excepto Wufei que está sentado ante nosotros, creo que para alejarse de Zech, que con la mojada parece haberse calmado un buen resto.

- ¿Cómo vences a un vampiro?

- Los vampiros tienen algunas debilidades – le digo mientras le sirvo vino a Di – no sólo los afecta el sol, también el agua los daña, sus cuerpos se consumen y sólo queda el esqueleto, las heridas cicatrizan rápido, pero cuando se las haces con fuego pueden provocarles la muerte, y la mejor forma de matarlos es por empalamiento, pero debes hacerlo de abajo hacia arriba y de frente porque tienen el pellejo muy duro.

- Sí, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no es tan fácil pillarlos desprevenidos.

Esta Di, si sigue así le va a revelar la verdad a cualquiera.

- Mm, me gustaría tener la ocasión de enfrentarme a uno y matarlo – dijo Wufei molesto – ellos acabaron con los míos con tanta facilidad.

- Eras sólo un niño, tuviste la suerte de sobrevivir – le digo – yo tampoco pude hacer mucho cuando mi padre murió a causa de un ataque de los vampiros, tampoco cuando mi madre lo hizo, o cuando atacaron Maronia y acabaron con mis primos… – creo que lo mejor sería que me callase, estoy por revelar mis secretos dado que ellos saben que los Winner se extinguieron.

- Es terrible ver morir a la familia – asiente Wufei.

- Pero es peor cuando esta te traiciona – dijo Di molesta – la gente de nuestro pueblo nos entregó a los vampiros porque sospechaban que uno de nosotros era descendiente de los Maxwell y toda nuestra familia se hizo la desentendida, les importó poco lo que nos fuera a pasar a los que éramos vendidos.

- El miedo es una cosa viva, pequeña – le dice el abuelo – por miedo eres capaz hasta de venderle tu alma al diablo.

- Yo preferiría morir a traicionar a quienes confían en mí – dice Wufei.

- No todo el mundo tiene el código de honor de los Chang, mi querido Wufei – le recuerda el abuelo – y algunos han pagado con su vida su confianza.

Es cierto lo que dice el abuelo, yo sufrí mucho por la traición de algunos Winner que pretendieron salvar sus vidas a cambio de la mía, pero ellos pagaron con creces lo que hicieron, al menos yo sigo en este mundo, sus almas deben estar atrapadas y sin descanso entre este mundo y el otro.

- Heero – escucho la voz de mi amo y me preocupo hasta que me doy cuenta que me habla directamente al cerebro – creo que es necesario que reveles en parte tu secreto, ellos están protegiéndote del uso y control total de tu magia porque temen que te pase algo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que les debo contar?

- Que eres vampiro.

- No creo que les agrade – murmuro y noto que tanto Wufei como el abuelo se han quedado mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que no nos va a agradar? – dice el abuelo.

- Bueno, ustedes escucharon el rumor que el heredero de los Yuy había sido convertido en vampiro – y veo que ellos asienten – en realidad es cierto, hace muchos siglos fui convertido en vampiro.

- ¡Los vampiros no se pueden exponer al sol! – dice Amishi.

- Es verdad, pero la Magia de los Maxwell me protege de eso, aunque sí soy vulnerable al resto de los ataques – le digo – yo fui traicionado en tres ocasiones, dos por los que pensaba eran mi familia y luego por los mismos vampiros, notarás que soy muy diferente, me pudo transformar en vampiro a mi antojo tal como lo hacían antiguamente, los otros son cualquier cosa, menos humanos, tengo alas – y sonrío al ver a Amishi sorprendido – y tengo la magia que a ellos les falta.

- Pero has sobrevivido mucho tiempo – dice Zech – y ellos deben saber quién eres dado al parecido que conservas con tus antepasados.

- Si, es cierto, por eso he tenido que escapar y venir aquí, no puedo vencer a Kein con sólo los poderes que ahora tengo, aún con los poderes que me brinda la luna azul no podría hacerlo ya que desconozco de lo que soy capaz.

- El clan Chang te va a apoyar siempre – me dice el abuelo – pero esto es…

- Yo no quiero ser vampiro – le digo – ni quiero que mis hijos lo sean, he vivido demasiado tiempo y quiero envejecer junto a los que amo, jugar, divertirme, sentarme al sol sin tener que preocuparme que si me duermo mi magia puede dejar de protegerme, caminar por la orilla de un lago sin temer a morir mientras mi carne se seca – me estremezco ante el recuerdo – y no ver morir a los míos de viejos mientras yo me mantengo joven.

- Existe una manera de romper la maldición, esta empezó por celos, casi como la primera vez, creo que la culpa la tiene un anillo maldito, este le brinda al que lo porta la magia que necesita para obtener lo que quiere, pero existe un fuerte contra hechizo, el amor que tenga esa persona. En el caso de la primera vez, el Yuy que era el objeto de deseo amaba al portador del anillo, en cambio en esta ocasión amaba a alguien más y por ese alguien murió.

- ¿Y cuál es esa manera? – pregunta Di a mi lado.

- La destrucción del anillo, pero ello acarreará la muerte del portador. Heero Yuy dejó dicho que su sangre con la del otro reino lo vencerían, pero la magia que en estos momentos tiene Kein se fortalece tratando de destruir la nuestra, que es la que ha mantenido a salvo todos los conjuros de la familia real.

- Él conoce algunos de los conjuros de la familia – dice Amishi.

- Es un descendiente mucho mas cercano a aquellos reyes que nosotros – le recuerda el abuelo, pero yo sé que fue mi amo el que me enseñó a realizarlo.

- Bueno, ahora que sabemos que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, tendremos que iniciar un entrenamiento más intenso.

- Ah, no, no me lo van a dejar sin fuerzas – se opone Di y yo sonrío para mí – no quiero que lo manden al otro mundo – me abraza con fuerza.

- No vamos a hacerlo, señora – le dice Wufei divertido- será un entrenamiento intelectual y no físico y seré yo quien lo ayude, Zech no volverá a aprovecharse del pánico, se lo aseguro.

- Alguien que respete la propiedad ajena – aceptó ella – pero lo quiero de regreso a media tarde para que duerma la siesta y descanse como se debe.

- Para que después me canse ella – digo divertido y recibo en respuesta una mirada asesina de su parte – no te enojes.

- Yo te defiendo y con lo que me sales – dice muy molesta mientras se cruza de brazos en un gesto muy poco femenino.

- Corazón mío – le digo abrazándola – no te pongas así, no quise ofenderte.

- Heero – dice apoyándose en mi pecho ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, creo que ha captado lo que quise evitar que vieran los Chang – te quiero.

- Lo sé, pero recuerda lo que soy – le digo acariciando una de sus orejas con delicadeza.

- Ejem – dice Zech con cierta molestia – creo que no deberían hacer eso, hay quienes nos sentimos abandonados por aquí.

- No es mi culpa – le dice Di que levanta la cabeza – deberías ser más el futuro esposo de Wufei que un coqueto.

- ¡No quiero que se comporte como si fuera a ser mi esposo! – despotricó este – la última vez que hizo eso, casi mató a un chico que me dijo que era lindo.

- Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo, le había dicho antes que eras mi prometido, que no se acercara a ti.

- Él le coquetea a cualquiera, pero yo no puedo hablar con nadie ¿Acaso crees que voy a hacer la vista gorda como hacían las mujeres de tu familia? Soy bien hombrecito y si lo sigues intentando te va a ir muy mal.

- Ya, es suficiente – los interrumpo mientras ellos se miran como si fueran dos perros furiosos, pero no hay caso con ellos – vamos a entrenar, Wufei – me pongo de pie y le hago una seña para que me siga, si no los detengo esos dos van, o a terminar matándose o a terminar en la cama.

- Yo quiero ver cómo es de vampiro – dice Amishi siguiéndonos y Di se sonríe divertida.

- Si quieres verlo feo, no lo conseguirás – dice divertida – mi Heero es el único vampiro guapo que he visto en mi vida.

Entrenar de noche y convertido en vampiro es menos agotador que hacerlo de día, es este último desgasto doblemente mis energías ya que no puedo dejar de mantener activo el conjuro que me protege del sol, en cambio en la noche puedo bajar las barreras y más ahora que conocen parte de mi secreto.

- La señora tenía razón, usted no es el monstruo del que hablaban el tío Zech y el tío Wufei – me dice Amishi – y usted tiene alas ¿hay más vampiros con alas?

- No, no los hay, por eso el resto de los vampiros me traicionaron – le digo dando un salto para evitar que el golpe mágico me dé alcance y planeo suavemente antes de aterrizar frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo te traicionaron?

- Bueno, mi padre regresó a la capital a buscar al suyo, pero no pudo encontrar ni rastro de él, así que nos tomó a mi madre y a mí y nos llevó al norte, en el camino nos descubrieron y lo mataron, sin embargo mi madre y yo pudimos escapar y llegamos hasta Maronia a pedir auxilio a la familia de mi padre, mis tías me recibieron pero nunca fui tratado como el descendiente del rey, yo era sólo un allegado, debía trabajar para ganarme el sustento para mí y mi madre. Luego llegaron los vampiros y atacaron el castillo, murieron muchas personas, incluida mi madre por no decir donde estaba, mis tías enfurecieron y me echaron a la calle, yo no iba a ser la causa de la muerte de sus hijos. Años más tarde volvieron a atacarnos y ellas me entregaron a los vampiros para protegerse, sin embargo, ellos no son dados a respetar ni su propia palabra y acabaron con los Winner.

- Eso es lo que se merecen los traidores – dijo Wufei – quien traiciona a su sangre se traiciona a sí mismo.

- Supongo que es cierto – suspiro.

- ¿Quién era tu abuelo?

- Doshi Yuy – respondo.

- ¿Y tu abuela?

- No lo sé, mi padre no hablaba de su familia, supongo que, como todos, ella fue asesinada por los vampiros, Kein debió de odiarla con la misma intensidad que odió a Dúo Yuy ya que él se parecía mucho a su padre.

- ¿Lo conociste?

- No, sólo he visto sus retratos.

- Y él desapareció mucho antes que su majestad naciera – le dijo Wufei cansado de las interrupciones del niño – ahora déjanos practicas, Amishi, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo.

- ¿Por qué la luna azul es tan importante?

- Porque ella le da el poder al rey Yuy que necesita para ayudar a las parejas que no pueden tener hijos a procrearlos y su poder se ve multiplicado por 10 – le dice Zech que se ha mantenido aparte mirándonos entrenar.

- Pareces molesto – le digo.

- Porque estoy seguro que nos ocultas algo más – dice mirándome a los ojos, recuerdo que me dijeron que una de las facultades de la familia real es leer la mente de quien ellos quieran, pero él no es de esta familia aunque sea el custodio de estos poderes.

- Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? – le contesto muy calmado.

- Has estado en la capital por setecientos años y nunca hemos sabido de un intento de rebelión, así que ¿cómo sé que no tratas de usarnos para tomar el poder…?

- Zech, no puedes desconfiar de su majestad – le interrumpe Wufei molesto.

- Mis poderes, los que ahora ustedes están viendo, se mantenían sellados – le digo tal como me lo explicó el libro – y sólo cuando encontré a Di ellos se despertaron, sin embargo, me he mantenido fuera de circulación todo este tiempo no por mi propio gusto.

- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas toda la verdad?

- Ya basta, Zech – le dice Wufei enojado – él nos contará todo cuando lo crea conveniente, recuerda quién es.

- Y también es un vampiro.

- ¿Acaso crees que lo soy por mi propio gusto?

- No cualquiera sobrevive a la transformación de vampiro, fue la maldición que les echó a los vampiros Wufei Marquize cuando comenzaron a adueñarse de este reino y mataron a su esposo.

- A mí no me afectan esas maldiciones – le digo – sólo la sangre de un vampiro puede romper las maldiciones de otros, por si no lo recuerdas, y yo estoy emparentado con él por sangre en línea directa, si es que se te olvida.

- Lo siento, pero es que los vampiros acabaron con mi familia completa cuando yo tenía ocho años junto con todos los de nuestra aldea y fui rescatado por los Chang de las ruinas de mi pueblo.

- Estás perdonado – le digo tranquilo, yo también sería desconfiado en su lugar y de cierto modo lo comprendo por lo que me tocó vivir cuando estaba en Maronia – y es cierto que les oculto algo, pero por ahora no puedo hablar de ello ya que la maldición que cayó sobre mí jamás podrá ser rota y Di no podrá ser feliz nunca.

- Y de seguro nos echará la culpa a nosotros si eso pasa – agregó Wufei – vamos, sigamos entrenando, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Y Zech pareció quedarse tranquilo ante mi explicación, no es que me preocupe demasiado, pero no quisiera perder su apoyo, ellos son la familia que hace tanto tiempo me habría gustado tener, si mi madre hubiese vendo aquí en vez de ir por los Winner, quien sabe qué sería de mí hoy, quizás hubiese vencido hace mucho a Kein y ahora este mundo no sería como es, pero ¿habría conocido a mi Di en ese tiempo? Vaya a saber uno, pero ya no se puede volver atrás el tiempo, debemos seguir adelante.

- ¡La barrera mágica ha caído! – se escuchó un potente grito desde la montaña.

- ¡Organicen la defensa! – escuché gritar al abuelo casi al momento y todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

- ¿Querías enfrentarte a los vampiros? – le dije a Wufei volviéndome de inmediato hacia Amishi – Dile al abuelo que yo asumiré la defensa del camino principal, sólo necesito que frente a cada puerta de las casas de todo el pueblo haya una antorcha encendida, y que pase lo que pase, nadie se asome a mirar, yo avisaré cuando pueden hacerlo.

- Quiero ayudar – dijeron los tres a un tiempo.

- Pues defiendan los costados del pueblo haciendo fogatas en las entradas del pueblo – les ordeno y asienten, es hora de probar cuan fuerte me he vuelto con la magia adquirida y el entrenamiento de estas semanas…

Continuará… 

Cada vez hago el capítulo más largo que el anterior y espero que ahora sí puedan deducir algunas cosillas por allí, se sorprenderán cuando se enteren de todo, porque quien es el amo de Heero, el libro y el otro abuelo de Heero… No, mejor las dudas se las dejo para después, sólo que creo que ni se lo imaginan.

Shio Chang.

Por cierto, me tardé en actualizar y por eso mando dos al hilo, que los disfruten.


	6. El castillo de los Yuy

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos (que más quisiera), le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

¿Quieren saber algunas cosas, si han andado cerca con sus apreciaciones? Lean con atención, voy a descubrir algunas cosillas, espero que les guste y sigan interesados en la historia.

El castillo de los Yuy 

El ataque se dejó caer casi instantáneamente sobre el poblado, pero su gente alcanzó a improvisar las defensas, por las entradas había sendas hogueras que impedían a los vampiros pasar, lo que los obligaba a ir hacia donde yo estaba, había reducido a varios ya y había tenido la ocasión de absorber almas como para soportar una semana, sólo que yo esperaba que se apareciera el lugarteniente al mando, pero debo haber matado a unos veinte o treinta vampiros antes que este se apareciera por allí.

- Así que la magia de clan Chang protegía este pueblito – dijo mirando todo a nuestro alrededor – mucho soportó.

- Y va a soportar mucho más – le dije y me miró directamente. No lo puedo reconocer, está tan horrible, es asquerosamente feo, nada, ni siquiera su mirada es humana ya, parece la de un perro, y no puedo identificarlo, pero creo que él me va a reconocer a mí.

- ¡Heero Yuy! – dijo como si fuera imposible – deberías estar muerto.

- La magia de mi familia me ha liberado de la traición en tres ocasiones – le digo, hay algo que me dice que se trata del hijo del hermano de Kein, tiene un aire que me es muy familiar.

- Debe ser, después de todo yo mismo me encargué de lanzarte al torbellino.

Sí, se trata de Karel, el sobrino mayor de Kein, él era quien más me odiaba mientras estuve a su servicio dado que el propio Kein dijo en alguna ocasión, cuando andaba de buenas, que yo sería su sucesor, no él que había trabajado por obtener ese lugar.

- Ciertamente, Karel, he sobrevivido mucho tiempo y seré el que suceda a Kein pese a todo lo que hicieron para evitarlo.

- Desgraciado, ese era mi lugar – me dice y veo que sus ojos cambian de color – el parecido que tienes con tu bisabuelo te protegió siempre, menos mal que Kein jamás te miró a los ojos como hizo con el otro.

- Kein debió hacer caso de la maldición que le lanzó mi bisabuelo – le digo – de su sangre y la del otro reino saldrá su fin – me transformo por completo, mi cuerpo tiene la energía suficiente para batallar cuerpo a cuerpo con él claro que sé que la batalla contra este vampiro no va a ser igual de fácil que con lo fue con los otros, Karel podía rivalizar hasta con el propio Kein excepto que le tenía miedo, seguro que él conocía mejor que yo sus arranques de ira, yo no solía provocarlo, sólo en aquella ocasión en que me crecieron las alas y no fue algo intencional.

Viene hacia mí y me ataca con las garras, su filo es poderoso, me roza apenas y rompe mi ropa, siento como me quema sobre la piel dañada, me pregunto qué clase de maldición tendrá sobre ellas. Lanzo mi ataque también, pero soy un poco más certero que mi enemigo, rozo su hombro y consigo hacer una dolorosa herida como si fuera con fuego que lo hace gruñir como animal.

- ¡Maldito! – me grita y se transforma en algo mucho más feo, grande y feroz que antes, ahora su cuerpo genera más poder, sin embargo, al aumentar su masa corporal, ha perdido la velocidad y consigo evitar que vuelva a dañarme y consigo asestarle un par de golpes más, cosa que lo hace enfurecer, sin embargo, siento que la energía se me va yendo y el vuelve al ataque cada vez con mayor velocidad, consiguiendo asestarme un segundo golpe en el pecho que me hace estrellarme contra una pared, siento que comienzo a perder, entonces veo a una pequeña distancia una de las antorchar protectoras, la tomo y lo ataco con ella dando saltos hasta conseguir dañar su piel y hacerlo retroceder lo suficiente para usar la tormenta fría y alcanzar una lanza con la que lo empalo y consigo absorber su alma. El poder que obtengo al fin es tanto que no puedo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo y gritar por el dolor de contenerlo.

Pero aún no terminamos la batalla, quedan demasiados vampiros alrededor del pueblo como para darnos por victoriosos y, pese a que ahora soy más fuerte, no me atrevo a usar las sombras de muerte, aún no me acostumbro al nuevo poder. Cansado, debo admitirlo, regreso la antorcha a su lugar, sé que debo seguir luchando, pero ¿no habrá una manera de detenerlos hasta que amanezca? Vuelvo a tomar mi lugar frente a la hoguera y siento que un nuevo poder viene hacia mí, es algo extraño, es como si un cuarto poder se fuera adueñando de mi ser. Cierro los ojos y una niebla dorada se comienza a gestar alrededor de mi cuerpo y se arrastra por el piso deteniendo a cuanto ser encuentra a su paso. Tomo aire y me vuelvo humano usando la protección de la sangre Maxwell que corre por mis venas. Lentamente comienza a amanecer y veo que los vampiros siguen inmovilizados a la entrada del pueblo, hagan lo que hagan no se pueden mover y los veo convertirse en ceniza y desaparecer mientras sus almas comienzan a venir hacia mí golpeándome con su poder al entrar en mi cuerpo hasta que llega el último y yo caigo perdiendo la conciencia frente a la puerta de la casa que usamos Di y yo…

Escucho los sollozos de Di a mi lado, supongo que por el hecho de estar ya muerto no me encuentran los signos vitales y debe estar asustada, pero no puedo abrir los ojos, los párpados me pesan, intento moverme, pero hay algo que detiene mis manos. Estoy enfadado y lanzo un gruñido que hace que Di dé un respingo y me abrace con fuerza, al fin sé por qué no podía abrir los ojos, me había puesto algo sobre ellos y estaba amortajado con una sábana.

- ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! – dice exaltada y su voz ha cambiado un poco, se escucha más áspera de lo habitual, y yo le acaricio el cabello lentamente sentándome con ella en mi regazo.

- No llores, princesa – le digo y le hago levantar la mirada hacia mí, se nota que ha llorado, sus lindos ojos están enrojecidos y su cara está hinchada, pero sigue igual de hermosa – no me puedo morir ¿recuerdas?

- Pero no quiero que me abandones.

- Di, yo puedo ir y venir del otro mundo sin problemas y lo sabes – le beso una mejilla con delicadeza – y sabes también que no voy a abandonarte, no te angusties por eso – trato de calmarla, pero ella se echa sobre mí y comienza a sollozar, no me gusta verla así, no quiero preocuparla, pero supongo que los demás la terminaron de asustar al recogerme de donde caí en la batalla y no encontrarme signos vitales. Entonces noto la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, allí también están Zech y Wufei sentados en un diván muy juntitos, se nota de lejos que ellos se quieren por mucho que el moreno se resista, pero bien que se deja mimar cuando nadie los ve. Sonrío para mí y me recuesto con Di sobre mi pecho tratando una vez más de calmarla.

- Di, tranquila, no querrás que esos dos se despierten – le digo al oído y ella los mira sorprendida, creo que se había olvidado de su presencia – ¿te sientes mejor, princesa? – le beso una mejilla y ella vuelve a acomodarse contra mí.

- No – admite con la voz más controlada – podrían descubrirnos ¿verdad?

- Ay, vida mía – me río en silencio – más asustados van a estar ellos cuando se den cuenta de la posición que han tomado, Wufei se niega a aceptarlo, pero bien que se acomodó contra Zech.

- Creo que debemos despertarlos, pese que ya es de noche.

- ¿De noche? – digo sorprendido y miro por la ventana – pero si apenas amanecía cuando…

- Wufei y Amishi te encontraron tirado frente a la fogata casi al medio día, nadie se atrevía a salir por no desobedecer tus órdenes, pero si ellos no lo hacen quién sabe que habría sido de ti.

- La energía que absorbí fue demasiada para asimilarla de golpe.

- Lo peor fue cuando te vi con las ropas todas desgarradas como si te hubieses quemado, si te ibas a desmayar debiste hacerlo a la sombra, esos vampiros podían regresar…

- Los eliminé a todos – la silencié con un beso en la boca, me encanta su sabor – desde el lugarteniente al último vampiro.

- Bueno, entonces has conseguido el poder que necesitas para regresar a la capital – me dice ella con firmeza – recuerdo que el libro dijo que con seis lugartenientes tendrías el poder para invocar a la luna azul y recobrar el poder de tu casta y tú te has comido el poder de once ya.

- Lo sé, pero Zech me dijo que nadie conocía la manera de invocar el poder de la luna azul, dado que este fue un secreto que sólo se podía transmitir de padres a hijos por los mismos Yuy y, desgraciadamente, yo era demasiado pequeño cuando mi padre murió y no recuerdo mucho de él, incluso creo que ni su propio padre se lo había dicho.

- Pero quizás tu amo o el libro nos lo puedan decir ¿no crees? Después de todo ellos han sido los que nos han traído aquí para encontrar el poder que necesitamos para liberar a este mundo de los vampiros…

- Shhhh – la silencio al ver que Wufei se sienta exaltado al darse cuenta de dónde estaba – ya veremos.

- ¡Qué diablos crees que haces, suéltame! – escucho al moreno gritarle a su novio que se endereza sobresaltado y cae al suelo – maldito degenerado, aprovechándote de un durmiente, esto lo va a saber el abuelo – lo amenaza.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – se defiende Zech tratando de levantarse y escucho a Di reírse a mi lado.

- Vaya par de guardianes – les digo manteniendo la voz neutra pero me río igual que Di por dentro – serán los payasos oficiales del reino.

- ¡Majestad, está despierto! – dicen los dos a la vez y luego se lanzan una mirada asesina.

- Si, hace rato – los miro preguntándome si los molesto y decido que sí – se veían muy acaramelados allí los dos – digo sin darle ninguna inflexión a la voz – de seguro hacen vida de pareja en secreto ¿verdad?

- ¿YO, CON ESTE? – dice Wufei exaltado – ¡NUNCA!

- Que más quisiera – dice Zech moviendo la cabeza – si medio trato de besarlo y me da un puñetazo, no quiero ni pensar lo que me haría si intentara algo más – mueve la cabeza con tristeza.

- Pues fue él el que se abrazó a ti mientras dormían – dice Di asombrada.

- ¡YO NO HICE TAL COSA! – dice el moreno colorado hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¿En serio, su majestad? – mira a su prometido sorprendido.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a cenar – les corto la pelea mientras retiro a Di de mi regazo y me siento en la orilla de la cama, me pesa el cuerpo y me siento extraño, pero supongo que al absorber tanta energía he tenido un cambio físico bastante grande. Me sujeto de una de las columnas de la cama para ponerme de pie y Di me abraza, creo que volví a agarrar un resto de estatura, la paso por cabeza y estoy casi de la misma estatura de Zech que me mira sorprendido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó, su majestad? – me dice.

- Se los explicaré en el comedor.

- Pero debes cambiarte de ropa – dice Di preocupada – voy a ver si algo te queda, después de todo ahora tienes más cuerpo que antes y la ropa de seguro te queda chica, quizás no deberíamos ir a cenar ahora, mañana podrías explicarlo todo…

- Di, no hay tiempo para perderlo – la interrumpo – el día de la luna azul está más cercano cada vez y debemos encontrar el conjuro para invocar su poder aún – la tomo por los hombros y le tomo el rostro – despreocúpate por la ropa ¿sí? – la beso y cierro los ojos haciendo un conjuro que arregla mis ropas – ¿ves? Siempre hay una solución en la magia.

- Quisiera que me enseñara ese conjuro – dijo Wufei – vamos al comedor.

- Dime ¿cuándo volverás a dormir conmigo? – le dice Zech saliendo de la habitación provocando que el moreno se tense.

- Cállate si no quieres que te mate – le dice y se aleja.

- Se nota que me ama – dice el rubio suspirando y lo sigue.

Ya en el comedor todos nos miran sorprendidos y luego sonríen aliviados, temían de seguro lo mismo que Di, que me hubiese ido al otro mundo junto con el resto de los vampiros.

- Abuelo, su majestad está más alto – dice Amichi al compararme con Zech, creo que soy apenas algo más bajo que él.

- Déjalo tranquilo, niño, apenas despierta del sueño que parecía de muerte.

- Debo admitir que la primera vez que maté un vampiro poderoso yo también me sorprendí – le dije – yo absorbo sus poderes y mejoro los míos al matarlos, por eso crecí y tomé más cuerpo, es mi manera de evolucionar, diferente a la de los vampiros.

- Y cada vez se ve más guapo – dice Di aferrándose a mi brazo.

- Bueno – me sonrojo ante sus palabras – creo que es hora de regresar a la capital a recuperar lo que me corresponde.

- Para invocar el poder de la luna azul debe entrar en el salón del trono.

- Pero aquello significaría enfrentarme a Kein – le digo preocupado.

- No, porque él va a estar ocupado buscando a los traidores – dice el abuelo muy confiado y yo alzo una ceja esperando que se explique – creo que hiciste muy bien al dejar escapar a un solo vampiro de nuestro pueblo, a alguien que no escuchó quién eres, que lo único que sabe es que eres un vampiro con el poder suficiente para destruir de golpe a muchos vampiros, por lo tanto en estos momentos debe estar viajando a la capital para informar a su jefe que aquí hay un traidor que quiere destruir sus legiones.

- Y siendo Kein como es, ni siquiera va a escuchar la historia completa antes de abandonar el castillo y venir por el supuesto traidor – asiento.

- Ahora sólo nos queda averiguar el conjuro que te dará ese poder – dice Di mientras nos sirven la comida.

El abuelo no me pidió explicaciones, simplemente me dijo que pasara lo que pasara estaría con nosotros, creo que conoce mi secreto, así que por ese lado estoy más tranquilo, sin embargo, decidió que Wufei nos acompañara, es el más poderoso de los hechiceros del clan, pero también es un problema ya que a Di le encanta molestarlo recordándole aquella tarde en que durmió la siesta con Zech, creo que si él supiera que Di no es lo que aparenta ser se armaría una buena, pero yo no puedo revelar su secreto. Sería una deslealtad de mi parte decir algo que no me corresponde, ella decidirá cuando hacerlo.

Hemos viajado de día para evitar toparnos con los vampiros que van hacia ese lado del reino, claro que la capital está más silenciosa que de costumbre, se nota que ya casi no hay humanos aquí, hay algunas mujeres que andan lavando ropa, se nota que los vampiros han estado de juerga ya que estas están manchadas de sangre. Una de ellas levanta la mirada y reconoce a Di a mi lado y le sonríe, creo que es una de las chicas que salvé antes.

- ¡Vaya, desaparecida! – la saluda y nota la presencia de Wufei y mía – ¿cuál de ellos es tu apuesto caballero? ¿O me vas a decir que tienes dos?

- Por supuesto que no – le responde ella tomándome del brazo – este es mi guapo caballero ¿no ves que es el más guapo?

- Di – la hago callar, Wufei se ha molestado una vez más.

- Pero todo está muy tranquilo desde que los vampiros se fueron anoche – sigue la chica sonriendo – por lo que escuchamos se fueron a perseguir a un traidor que ha estado exterminando a los vampiros más cercanos al rey – ella deja la ropa a un lado – Dorothy dijo que los vampiros te habían matado por ser descendiente de los Maxwell, pero no es cierto ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, yo sigo viva, como ves.

- Oye, muchacha – le dice Wufei – ¿sabes si los vampiros fueron muy lejos?

- Creo que dijeron que iban a un pueblo llamados Kormita…

- Konitsa – la corrige Wufei.

- Si, allí, pero yo no sé dónde queda, lo que sí sé es que señalaban que a un grupo grande de vampiros les iba a tomar mucho tiempo llegar allí, pero que el jefe ordenaba a todos ponerse en marcha.

- Es una buena ocasión – digo pensativo mirando a Di que me toma de la mano – vamos, debemos hacer otras cosas.

- Muy guapo tu caballero, Di – le dice ella mientras nos alejamos – ojalá me lo prestes algún día – agrega y veo como ella se tensa pero no le responde.

Entramos en la casa de Di que no estaba muy lejos de donde nos aparecimos y cerramos la puerta mientras Wufei echa un conjuro sobre todas las puertas y las ventanas para que nadie nos escuche, sé por experiencia que no se puede confiar ni siquiera en los humanos.

- Es la ocasión que esperábamos para entrar al castillo – dice Wufei sobándose las manos – podrá entrar al salón del trono e invocar el poder de la luna azul.

- Pero nadie sabe el conjuro – dice Di sentándose en un sillón – el libro no nos dijo nada, sólo algunas cosas extrañas y sin sentido.

- Creo que el conjuro vendrá a mí sin necesidad de buscarlo – le digo pensativo – es lo que ha me pasado con la mayoría de los poderes que ahora tengo, simplemente han salido a la luz y ya.

- Por supuesto, es esa magia, tal vez, la que ha impedido que cada vez que evoluciona no se convierta en un horrible monstruo como los demás.

- El único problema es cómo voy a ingresar al castillo con la maldición que le echó Kein encima – suspiro.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Yo sólo he estado en el castillo Yuy en cuatro ocasiones y siempre invitado por Kein, dicen que quién se atreve a entrar en él sin su permiso se pierde en un laberinto y no consigue entrar porque él se protegió así de los traidores.

- Ese es un conjuro de los Yuy ¿sabe? Creo que el rey lo puso para evitar que los traidores atacaran a los pequeños herederos, los únicos que podían llegar hasta sus habitaciones eran los que estaban emparentados con él por sangre, que eran sólo tres familias aparte de la suya, los Chang, los Marquize y los Winner, y la excepción de los esposos de ellos.

- ¿Crees que nosotros podamos entrar?

- El abuelo dijo que las maldiciones de los vampiros no afectan a los humanos – le recuerda a Di – pero no sé sí su majestad…

- Pero si Heero entrara de día transformado de humano…

- Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es intentarlo – lo interrumpo – quizás Di tenga razón y tengamos que esperar sólo hasta que anochezca, hacer la invocación y largarnos a planear la defensa de Konitsa.

El castillo, como siempre que es de día claro, está en el más absoluto de los silencios, se nota que nadie lo habita, al menos algún humano, ya que se encuentra totalmente descuidado, las paredes están despintadas, las cortinas raídas y sucias, las ventanas están cubiertas de mugre por dentro y por fuera, tal vez para evitar que la luz del sol entre y mate a algún vampiro descuidado que transita de noche, las escalinatas de piedra tienen profundas manchas de sangre que tanto a Di como a Wufei les provocan asco y las puertas marcadas por las garras de los vampiros, creo que el día que consigamos liberarnos de estos parásitos, como los llama mi amo, voy a tener que hacer una limpieza profunda del castillo, está realmente muy maltratado.

Caminamos por los pasillos desiertos sin preocuparnos de encontrarnos con nadie, Kein confía plenamente en sus poderes y no ha dejado a nadie cuidando el lugar, siempre ha sido un arrogante y será eso lo que cause su caída al final, pero ya hemos dado una vuelta al castillo completo antes de encontrar la puerta correcta.

- Parece que aquí es – dice Di y trata de abrir la puerta, pero no puede, Wufei la hace a un lado pero no consigue moverla, así que tira hacia atrás, pero ella no cede – es muy pesada – agrega mirándome. Tomo aire y apenas toco la puerta esta se abre ante nosotros.

- Tiene un conjuro para que sólo los vampiros puedan entrar aquí – dice Wufei convencido y creo que tiene razón.

Entramos en el salón y me percato que los pendones de las familias más importantes de reino siguen allí, raídos y carcomidos por el tiempo, pero presentes, como esperando por el verdadero rey, sólo que allí hay un pendón que no vi en mi sueño y es el mismo que yo llevo en mi mascada, la mezcla entre el escudo real de los Yuy y el de los Maxwell, que también está allí.

- Con lo sucias que están todas las ventanas es difícil saber si es de noche o es de día – señala Di a las ventanas totalmente cubiertas de barro – y a la altura que están no se pueden limpiar.

Creo que ella tiene razón, hemos dado vueltas y vueltas alrededor del castillo buscando este salón, tanto así que el tiempo se nos ha hecho interminable, pero vaya a saber uno si ya es de noche o si debemos esperar un poco más para que salga la luna.

- Wufei ¿No tienes algún conjuro que nos ayude a limpiar al menos una ventana? – le pregunto y este me mira intrigado – el libro dijo algo acerca que si la luz de la luna no me tocaba al estar sentado en el trono, no podría invocar su poder.

- Voy a intentarlo – me dice y cierra los ojos concentrándose en quién sabe qué conjuro. Al poco rato una parte del barro que cubre una de las ventanas cae al piso, pero es apenas una rendija y la luz no pasa por ella. Vuelve a insistir y ahora es un poco más grande y veo que un pequeño rayo de luz azulada entra dando contra el trono – parece que ya es de noche – me dice y yo me siento en el trono – intentaré remover un poco más – lo espero y siento algo extraño en mi cuerpo al sentir que la luz me toca la piel, es un calor extraño, camina por mi sangre provocando un hormigueo por mi piel.

- Luna azul, regrésame el poder que, como auténtico soberano de este reino, me pertenece – digo sin pensar y veo como la ventana por la que los pequeños rayos de luz entraban comienza a despejarse hasta que está completamente limpia y la luz me cubre por completo. Siento ahora que el poder me llena y lentamente mi cuerpo recibe aquello que los vampiros me quitaron hace tanto tiempo ya, mi alma propia, estoy vivo de nuevo en todo mi poder.

- Heero, has cambiado – dice Di sorprendida caminado hacia mí – te ves… – pero yo la silencio abrazándola y ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho – tu corazón… – me susurra y yo comprendo, ella escucha los latidos de mi corazón, uno que antes no estaba en mi pecho pero que ahora late con fuerza.

- Si, mi vida, me he liberado por completo.

- ¡Heero! – vuelvo a escuchar la voz de mi amo – deben irse de inmediato de allí, has roto un conjuro de Kein y este se ha dado cuenta de tu trampa.

- Pero ¿cómo? – dice Wufei.

- Sólo quedan tres lugartenientes de Kein vivos, a los demás todos mi ángel vengador los ha matado y absorbido, pero hay uno de ellos que está emparentado con él por el lado de los Maxwell y este es capaz de leer en las estrellas los acontecimientos del presente y del futuro. Desgraciadamente para nosotros, es uno de los que se ha reunido con Kein y le ha dicho que aquello no es más que una trampa, el que defendió a los Chang está en la capital y ha roto el conjuro que evita que alguien extraño entre en el castillo entrando en el salón del trono a reclamar lo suyo sin que haya nadie que pueda evitarlo.

- Ahora puedo vencer a Kein – le digo.

- Aún no, Heero, no has aprendido a usar por completo tus poderes, es mejor que evites el enfrentamiento final, vence a los tres lugartenientes restantes con tu nueva magia y podrás vencerlo, sin nadie que pueda ayudarlo, serás capaz de destruirlo y destruir el anillo.

- Muy bien, Di, Wufei, afírmense de mí – ordeno y nos transporto de regreso a Konitsa. Mi amo tiene razón, aún quedan tres lugartenientes que podrían ayudar a Kein y evitar que logre mi propósito la noche de la luna azul, retrasando todo por cinco años más.

- ¿Quiénes son esos tres lugartenientes que quedan? – pregunta Di al ver que ya estamos en el pueblo de los Chang, sin embargo, no se suelta de mí.

- El hermano menor de Kein, Arael; Relena Darlean y Trowa Barton – le digo – cualquiera de los últimos dos puede descubrirme con la misma facilidad con que tú lo haces, están emparentados conmigo por sangre, Trowa Barton era primo por línea materna con Dúo Yuy y Relena Darlean era prima por línea paterna con Heero Yuy.

- Tu familia estaba llena de traidores – me dice preocupada.

- Es cierto – suspiro – creo que me tocó toda la mala.

- Así que los traidores siguen con vida – dice Wufei – pero el hombre dijo que uno de ellos, debe ser Barton, es capaz de leer el presente en las estrellas, entonces debe saber que ya nos hemos trasladado de regreso a este pueblo.

- Pero ya tengo lo que quería – le recuerdo – ahora seré capaz de fortalecer la magia que los protegía de los vampiros y estaremos a salvo mientras aprendo a controlar mis nuevos poderes.

- Pero de todas maneras Kein podría decidir venir contra nosotros y sabemos que el enfrentamiento final debe ser en el castillo Yuy – insiste Di preocupada.

- No creo que lo haga – le digo caminando hacia la casona principal – si Barton le dijo que yo me adueñé del castillo, ya no va a escuchar nada más, él es así, cuando las cosas no le gustan se cierra a la primera información que le entregan, fue lo que causó su odio hacia mí.

- Lo que quiere decir que por el momento nuestro pueblo está a salvo – dice Zech abriéndonos la puerta – pero cuando se dé cuenta que está equivocado y que su lugarteniente no se lo dijo…

- Kein jamás se equivoca – le digo – va a culpar al primero que se le ponga por delante – me encojo de hombros – un vampiro menos con el que pelear.

- Así que regresaron pronto – nos dice el abuelo – felicidades, su majestad, al fin podrá enfrentarse a Kein y liberarnos de su presencia.

- Tenemos un problema – dice uno de los jóvenes Chang, le llaman Nataku, que es uno de los vigías del monte – hay dos tropas de vampiros detrás de nuestras barreras mágicas, no han podido pasar, pero hay uno de ellos que se pasea muy cerca del pueblo.

- Diablos, ella es pariente por sangre con los Yuy – digo preocupado – podría fácilmente romper mi magia protectora y atacarnos.

- Pero hay otro del otro lado del pueblo que se ha quedado a esperar las señales, creo, que le hagan las otras tropas.

- No puedo atacar dos flancos – digo pensativo – pero debemos mantenernos alerta, la prioridad será destruir a Relena, ella fue siempre ambiciosa y podría iniciar el ataque para quedarse con el poder de los Yuy ya que ella, después de todo, es por nacimiento una aristócrata de nuestra casta.

- Pero si luchas contra ella, el pueblo quedará desprotegido y los otros nos atacarán – dice Di – aunque yo podría hacer algo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, pequeña?

- Bueno, yo también estoy emparentada por sangre con el otro vampiro ¿no es cierto? – yo asiento y ella prosigue –bueno, algunas cualidades de su casta he de tener, podría usar mi magia, reforzada con la de los Chang para evitar que los vampiros entren, será un conjuro que afecte a los vampiros y, por se mi poder humano, no podrá romperlo ¿no te parece?

- Muy bien, pero ten cuidado, pequeña, no quiero quedarme sin ti para la noche de la luna Azul – le digo – Wufei, acompaña a Di, no la dejes sola ¿de acuerdo? – le digo y él asiente, luego me vuelvo a Zech que me mira un tanto molesto – necesito que tú me acompañes y pongas una barrera entre los vampiros y los que combatimos, sé de buena fuente que a ella le encanta ganar y que poco le importa la manera de vencer.

- Muy bien, lo acompaño – dice el rubio.

- ¿No deberíamos cenar primero? – dice Nataku.

- Muchacho querido – le dice el abuelo – los vampiros no van a esperar que hayamos cenado para atacar, debemos adelantarnos mientras nuestra magia nos da la ventaja.

El sector que los vampiros habían conseguido invadir era bastante extenso, pero aún estaba bastante alejado del poblado ya que ella sólo podía hacerlos pasar las barreras de uno en uno, ataqué a uno de los más cercanos y absorbí su poder antes de mostrarme ante los demás. Zech, de pie detrás de mí, lanza un conjuro que los inmoviliza y camino hacia la bruja fea, que asco de mujer se ha vuelto, que se mueve divertida, quizás porque sabe que la magia de Zech no la afecta.

- Así que la maldición de tu primo igual te afectó – le digo recordando que fue Quatre Winner quien los condenó a volverse cada vez más feos.

- Heero Yuy – me reconoce y yo escucho su voz, es horrible, no es nada de femenina – veo que te salvaste de la muerte.

- Y he recobrado el poder que me correspondía como verdadero descendiente de los Yuy – le digo y veo que ella entrecierra los ojos – sólo me pregunto ¿cómo tomará Kein todo esto? Porque ya no le quedan muchos ayudantes de confianza – me burlo señalando a los vampiros que están inmovilizados por la magia de Zech – y lucharemos de igual a igual.

- Oh, vamos, no eres lo bastante bueno para luchar contra mí – y su risa diabólica resuena por todos lados como un eco malvado.

- ¿Crees que no soy lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarme a ti?

- Tu querido bisabuelo no quiso matarme cuando pudo y fue lo que lo condenó, todo porque soy mujer, y creo que tú tampoco lo harás.

- Que tonta eres – le digo – ya no eres mujer, mírate, cualquier cosa con faldas, hasta la más destartalada de las escobas, es más femenina que tú.

Y veo que mis palabras han herido por completo su orgullo ya que se lanza contra mí con las garras por delante, pero no consigue nada, yo soy más rápido y eso que no he sacado mis alas. Se lanza de nuevo al ataque y por poco me roza el hombro, pero yo consigo asestarle un golpe en un costado que la hace retroceder. Furiosa, lo intenta una vez más, pero esta vez usa a Zech de escudo, es una arpía que toma ventaja de todo, sin embargo el rubio había previsto esta acción y la empuja contra mí con sus poderes mágicos.

- Maldito – le gruñe y trata de atacarlo, pero yo la empujo lejos con un rayo de energía mágica – el poder de Zero – murmura molesta – así que Trowa tenía razón, has llamado hacia ti los poderes de los Yuy aprovechándote que Kein había salido del palacio.

- Viví más de 150 años a su lado, conozco cómo es, sabía que si alguien le decía que yo estaba aquí vendría por mí sin prever nada, como ocurrió que él regresara al castillo sin esperarlos a ustedes.

- Así que te aprovechaste de tus conocimientos.

- Vamos, Relena ¿no es lo mismo que tú hiciste para destruir a los reyes Yuy? Sé con certeza que fuiste tú la que impulso a tu esposo a ayudar a Kein a buscar el conjuro que les devolviera el poder de los vampiros, fuiste tú la que le dijo cual era la debilidad de Heero Yuy y fuiste tú quien le dijo dónde estaba la aldea en que nos ocultamos con mi madre.

- Eso no es cierto, y si lo fuera…

- Claro que lo es, absorbí al vampiro que recibió tu orden con el lugar exacto en el que habitaba mi familia – la miro seguro – y ahora vengaré a los Winner de Maronia.

- Ja – me dice divertida, pero yo he tenido tiempo de cargar la energía que necesito para destruirlos a todos de un viaje, sólo espero que no afecte a Zech.

- Sombras de muerte – digo y negras sombras comienzan a arrastrarse por el suelo acercándose lentamente a ella y al resto de los vampiros.

- El poder de Deathscythe – dice retrocediendo, pero a barrera mágica no le da espacio y las sombras la rodean.

- Zech, suelta a los vampiros y vuelve al pueblo – le ordeno.

- Su majestad, si los libero, ellos podrían…

- No harán nada, vete, antes que las sombras te atrapen – insisto de nuevo y él desaparece. Casi de inmediato las sombras de muerte toman fuerza y terminan de cubrir a los vampiros, toma sus almas y regresa a mí entregándome su poder uno a uno hasta entregarme el poder de la bruja, veo sus cuerpos recobrar su figura humana antes de convertirse en cenizas. Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde estaba Relena y veo que es la única que no se transforma antes de desaparecer por completo, ella era por fuera lo que siempre fue por dentro.

Me enderezo y busco el poder de Di, ella está resistiendo el embate del poder de otro lugarteniente junto con Wufei, así que mejor me transporto con ellos. Al aparecer noto al otro vampiro, recuerdo haberlo visto en mis sueños, del Trowa que se casara con Quatre Winner sólo queda el cabello y el color de los ojos, el resto es monstruoso.

- Has vencido a Relena – dice y desaparece delante de nuestros ojos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dice Wufei sorprendido.

- Estuvo 15 años casado con un Winner, de seguro en ese tiempo aprendió muchos de los conjuros de la familia.

- Pero ningún otro vampiro puede hacerlo – dice Di señalando a los vampiros detenidos por su magia.

- Los habrá considerado poca cosa como para enseñarles sus secretos – digo y dejo caer una lluvia dorada sobre los vampiros que los hace dormir – el amanecer se encargara de acabar con ellos, vayamos a cenar, Zech nos debe estar esperando.

El pueblo amaneció de nuevo a salvo, creo que las legiones de Kein se han reducido bastante, aunque no estoy muy seguro al respecto, tal vez haya mandado a llamar a las legiones que se mantiene fuera del reino para evitar que yo vuelva a entrar en el palacio. Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es que Trowa Barton sea capaz de usar los conjuros de mi familia, sé que él traicionó a su esposo, pero algo debió de ofrecerle Kein a cambio, no puede ser que lo haya hecho solo porque sí. Tal vez el poder que ahora ostenta haya sido el motivo por el que se cambió tan bruscamente de bando, pero ellos significó traicionar no sólo a los Winner, sino a sus propios primos y a su hijo, para mí aquello sigue sin tener sentido. El libro nos contó que la noche de la luna azul en que nació mi abuelo también nació su hijo, que su madre no lo quería, pero que el se encargó de cuidarlo los primeros días hasta que Quatre cambió de opinión y le entregó su amor y su vida con plena confianza a su esposo. Trowa ayudó a los Yuy a romper la maldición y fue uno de sus más leales colaboradores durante todo ese tiempo, nada hacía presagiar que él sería el traidor que desde dentro del castillo Yuy le daría la victoria a Kein.

Di piensa que Kein lo engañó prometiéndole no tocar a su familia si lo ayudaba, es una posibilidad teniendo en cuenta lo traicionero que es ese, pero el libro dijo que él había llevado a su hijo frente a Kein y este lo había matado, lo que echa por tierra su tesis.

También le preguntamos que había sido de Quatre Winner y Doshi Yuy, sin embargo, el libro me dijo que eso era mi deber descubrirlo ya que la noche en que la luna azul esté plena será dentro de una semana y los muertos se levantarán para clamar por su justa venganza, quise saber que significaba aquello, pero no quiso decirnos nada más pese a que Di amenazó con arrojarlo al fuego, claro que sabe que la amenaza es vana, no podemos lanzarlo al fuego mientras podamos obtener respuestas del pasado.

Por lo mismo ahora estoy entrenando mucho más duro para controlar mis poderes y Di ha descubierto que puede leer el presente en las estrellas, así nos enteramos que Kein se enfureció sobremanera cuando llegó al castillo y se encontró con nada, por lo que Arael pagó sus culpas y ahora forma parte de los condenados, así como también sabemos que las legiones de Kein llegarán al reino la noche siguiente a la del plenilunio de la luna Azul, al mismo tiempo ella ha conseguido bloquear los poderes de Trowa evitando así que él lea lo que planeamos en las estrellas.

Por supuesto, todo el clan Chang se está preparando para ir con nosotros a la capital, su magia me ayudará a entrar al castillo y tomar el trono antes de destruir a Kein, así que por la tarde comenzaremos a avanzar pueblo a pueblo hasta cercar la capital y adueñarnos de esta, pase lo que pase en la batalla con Kein, será como el rey de Benice y no como un vampiro más, así lo quieren los Chang y me obliga mi sangre.

Claro que Di, Wufei y yo hemos entrado en la cuidad a esperar que lleguen los demás con cierta anticipación, creo que Kein no sabe de nuestra presencia por la magia de Di y la mía propia, somos invisibles y nadie podrá localizarnos a menos que nosotros lo queramos, pero ello no será hasta que llegue la hora que los Chang estén aquí.

Amanece el día, esta noche es la noche en que debemos tomarnos el castillo, Di no ha dormido tranquila, creo que está más nerviosa que yo respecto al ataque, he tratado de calmarla, pero ella sigue con los nervios de punta y se ha levantado antes que claree, tanto así que cuando Wufei y yo aparecemos por la cocina ya tiene listo el desayuno y me sorprendo al verla, ha decidido revelar su verdad.

- ¿Es… es…? – tartamudea Wufei al notar su cuerpo.

- Claro que lo soy – le dice divertida – soy Dúo Maxwell.

- ¡Eres varón! – chilla al fin.

- Claro que sí. Por eso Heero, cada vez que se iba a notar me abrazaba – le dice y yo trato de no reírme de la cara que ha puesto Wufei, pero Di no tiene esa delicadeza.

- Tranquilo, Wufei – le digo tratando de aplacar su furia – no eres el único engañado por su aspecto femenino – le digo y Di me mira furiosa – todo el mundo aquí creía que era chica, pero yo me di cuenta a la primera.

- No puede ser – dice él sentándose a la mesa al fin.

- Bueno, no puedo entrar en combate con falda, es un estorbo – dice Di sentándose a mi lado – y no quiero que este secreto lo siga siendo, sé que no podemos tener familia de modo natral, pero con la magia de la Luna azul en pleno si los podemos tener ¿verdad? El abuelo lo dijo…

- Creo que por eso todos creen que eres mujer, Di – la interrumpo.

- Dúo – me corrige y me besa – ese es mi verdadero nombre.

- Dúo, entonces – asiento – creo que los Chang deben estar por llegar, debemos preparar el ataque al castillo tan pronto comience a caer la tarde.

- Si, cuando los vampiros comienzan a despertarse están de lo más atontados – dice Dúo acariciando mi brazo – eres al único que jamás he visto así.

- Conoce bien a los vampiros ¿verdad?

- Y maté a bastante, fíjate – le dijo.

- Ya – los corté, no me gusta escuchar sus peleas – desayunemos antes que se enfríe todo – ordene y ambos comieron en silencio lanzándose miradas asesinas de vez en cuando pero sin decirse nada.

La tarde comienza a caer y nos hemos reunido con los Chang en la puerta posterior del castillo, ellos ya han entrado pero Dúo y yo estamos frente a otra puerta, ahora dentro del castillo, es la puerta que nos lleva al salón del trono, sé que Kein le ha echado una nueva maldición a la puerta, pero algo me dice que no la protegerá de mí una vez más. Voy a poner la mano en el pomo y noto la presencia de otro vampiro, se trata ni más ni menos que de Trowa Barton, que detiene nuestro avance lanzando a Dúo lejos.

- Así que ahora sí vas a pelear – le digo molesto interponiéndome entre mi amado y él – veamos de lo que eres capaz.

Dúo se pone de pie un tanto aturdido, pero está bien, no le hizo daño.

Mientras, yo me trenzo en una pelea feroz con Trowa, desgraciadamente para mí, jamás lo he visto pelear, así que no tengo nada que pueda ayudarme a derrotarlo, dentro del castillo no puedo ocupar los poderes mágicos de la familia ya que eso pondría sobre aviso a Kein y acabarían con los Chang que están luchando por el castillo, pero la pelea con este vampiro es diferente a las demás que he tenido, he conseguido asestarle al menos unos cinco golpes de lleno y sólo he roto sus ropas, en cambio los dos golpes que he recibido de él me escocen la piel, ha conseguido dañarme más con ellos que yo con todos los míos, pese a mi fuerza.

- No eres tan bueno sin tu magia – me dice burlón y me vuelve a atacar golpeándome con un puño sobre el pecho consiguiendo hacer que me estrelle contra la puerta del salón del trono, la que medio toco y cede a mi peso – ese conjuro sólo Kein podía romperlo – asegura molesto.

- El castillo siempre fue de los Yuy, la magia de ningún extranjero puede evitar que el verdadero rey tome el lugar que verdaderamente le corresponde – le digo y volvemos a comenzar la batalla.

Dúo entra en el salón y comienza a dejar caer las raídas cortinas al suelo, con su caída la luz de la luna azul comienza a penetrar a raudales a nuestro alrededor dándome más poder para luchar y consigo enterrarle al fin el puño en el pecho a Trowa hiriéndolo por lo que retrocede evitando que lo ultime, trata de curar sus heridas al mismo tiempo que levanta una barrera mágica que lo proteja, pero el daño es bastante grande y su magia no es la suficiente como para hacer dos conjuros a la vez.

- Heero, Kein viene a toda velocidad hacia nosotros – me advierte Dúo preocupado – los Chang están venciendo a los vampiros en el patio principal, pronto será la hora.

- Lo sé, corazón – le digo – mejor reparemos los emblemas de las familia – le señalo las paredes – deben representar a aquellos que faltan para el momento final.

- Kein no va a ser fácil de derrotar – nos dice apenas, no tiene el aliento suficiente para molestar – él es muy poderoso.

- Deberías acabar con él – me dice Dúo señalándolo molesto – con un traidor así en la familia, yo negaría todo parentesco con su familia.

- Pero no puedes evitarlo, tú también tienes en parte mi sangre – le dice.

- Pero es ínfima – le recuerda despectivo – soy un Maxwell de quien sabe cuantas generaciones desde que nos traicionaron.

- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de ver tu mísera existencia – dice la voz de mi amo desde un portal que yo no había visto antes, se nos aparece tal como lo hizo en la casa de Dúo tiempo atrás, es una sombra difusa pero se nota que es una persona.

- Yo conozco esa voz… - dice espantado y yo lo miro asombrado, pero razono que es lógico que se conozcan, ¿cómo podrían odiarse sí no?

- Vaya, así que recuerdas a quien traicionaste hace tanto tiempo, desgraciado – le dice fastidiado – pagarás con tu vida lo que nos hiciste.

Dúo me mira tan sorprendido como yo ¿cómo que lo traicionó? ¿Es que acaso es el desaparecido…?

- Quatre – dice con voz ahogada y este se materializa ante nosotros tal como lo recuerdo de mis sueños, un hombre joven de ojos azules como el mar y rubio como Zech, pero con el cabello corto y poco más alto que Dúo – Quatre, amor mío – repite.

- Cállate, traidor, acabaste con lo que un día hubo entre nosotros al matar a nuestro hijo, así que ahora acabaré contigo – le dice lanzándole un poder que de seguro lo destruirá…

Continuará… 

Al fin se ha revelado algo, no creo que me quede mucho por terminar, no me gusta darme vueltas y vueltas en torno a algo que se puede solucionar, pero les dejo una interrogante ¿por qué Heero puedo entrar en el salón del trono?

Ah, ni se imaginaban que era Quatre ¿verdad? Pero todavía queda el libro por despertar, no se desesperen.

Por cierto, perdonen que no haya actualizado, creo que ya les dije que no tengo internet en casa, y tampoco había tenido tiempo de ir a un ciber, pero a modo de compensación les regalo estos capítulos al hilo.

Gracias y déjenme sus comentarios por favor.

Shio Chang.


	7. Un secreto bien guardado

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: no digo más que los personajes no son míos, de tanto moverlos de un lado a otro ya me los he apropiado y los siento míos.

Claro, espero que la revelación del capitulo anterior no haya sido tan terrible, que quiero que este capítulo sí los sorprenda, así que prepárense para llevarse la sorpresa del año (Hoy soy Wing Zero y ando en plan malvado)

En fin, que lo disfruten y me dejen comentarios.

Por cierto ¿saben quién es la mamá (tengan presente lo que les dije antes) del padre de Heero? Por eso el título.

Un secreto bien guardado 

Dúo se puso de pie a mi lado, a mí también me sorprendió saber quien era la persona que me había rescatado del infierno y me había dado la oportunidad de volver a ser lo que fui y ahora me daba la posibilidad de ser humano recobrando la libertad de este reino y todos los vecinos.

- ¡Quatre, yo te amo! – insistió de nuevo Trowa al ver que Quatre no se decidía a dispararle.

- ¿Amarme, cuando me vendiste a Kein? – le dijo furioso – me obligaste a vivir en un mundo que no tiene nada a la espera que los herederos de ambos reinos volvieran a juntarse, traicionaste a Hamish, traicionaste a Heero y traicionaste a tus primos ¿cómo voy a creer que me amas?

- ¡Lo hice por ti! – le dice acortando la distancia entre ellos – Kein iba a matarte y yo no tenía ni la fuerza ni la magia...

- ¡Pero le entregaste a nuestro hijo!

- ¡Porque Doshi lo amaba, por su causa el reino corría peligro! Además… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Kein estaba encaprichado con Heero ¿qué tenía que ver su hijo?

- Heero jamás iba a amar a Kein puesto que este ya había encontrado el amor en los brazos de Dúo, en cambio Doshi podía ser la clave para aplacarlo si era capaz de esperar un poco más.

- ¿Y pensaste que sacrificando a tu propio hijo ibas a lograrlo? Doshi jamás iba a amar a Kein, él había sido quien había mandado a matar a sus padres, había traicionado la confianza de Heero al unirse con los malditos del otro reino y tratar de volverlo vampiro – lo miró con la ira pintada en el rostro, tal vez ahora lo odie con la misma intensidad con que lo amó una vez – ¡y para colmo permitiste que al descendiente de los Yuy lo volvieran un vampiro, lo humillaran y lo condenaran a morir de la forma más terrible que se les pudo ocurrir!

- Perdóname, Quatre, yo sólo quería protegerte – vuelve a insistir – no sabía lo que Kein...

- No, Trowa, me hundiste en el abismo más terrible que pueda existir, si no hubiese sido por la magia de mi primo yo no hubiese encontrado el poder necesario para rescatar a su descendiente – vuelva a cargar energía y…

Pero un violento ruido proveniente de afuera los interrumpe, intempestivamente Kein entra en el salón del trono y veo cuan horrible se ha vuelto, ¿cómo sé que es él? Quizás solo por el color de su cabello que sigue siendo el mismo, lo demás es completamente irreconocible, no creo que jamás haya visto en mi vida un ser tan feo como él, Dúo se da vuelta y vomita del asco que le da, creo que si pudiera lo imitaría.

Mi amo lo mira muy molesto y toma una decisión repentina, agarra a Trowa del cuello y lo arrastra hacia el portal, no sé que pretende, pero entra en él sin soltarlo y quedan ambos como sombras difusas y el poder del vampiro se une al mío como si hubiese tomado su alma.

- Que diablos ha sucedido – exige saber Kein.

- La profecía de mi bisabuelo está por cumplirse – le digo enfrentándome a él, es bastante más grande que yo, tanto en altura como en masa corporal, pero no le temo, la fuerza de los clanes del reino está de mi lado.

- Heero – dice sorprendido y ve que Dúo está a mi lado y sus ojos cambian notoriamente, ahora más bestia parece – Dúo Maxwell.

- Ja, creías que no volveríamos a juntarnos ¿verdad? – le dice desafiante.

- Así que has conseguido lo que querías.

- Nunca nadie podría amarte, menos Heero, no te puedes ganar el amor a la fuerza prosigue en el mismo tono desafiante, no le teme.

- Heero merece alguien fuerte que sea capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies.

- Oh, vamos, Heero sólo necesita a alguien que lo ame de verdad, que lo haga feliz, y eso es algo que dudo mucho tú puedas lograr – agregó.

Me pregunto si Dúo se da cuenta de lo que está logrando al provocar así a Kein, este tipo puede ser terriblemente cruel cuando quiere y mucho peor si lo provocan, quizás esté confiado en mi presencia, de todas maneras no me gustaría que Kein le hiciera daño bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Lo único que tienes para ofrecerle a Heero es una apariencia femenina – se burla de mi trenzado.

- Maldito – le dice Dúo furioso y lo tengo que detener por un brazo.

- Déjame a mí – le digo – siéntate a la derecha del trono ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero que no intente nada o no respondo – replica dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de ocupar el lugar que le digo. Me vuelvo hacia Kein y veo que ahora está más furioso que antes, creo que el hecho que Dúo ocupe el lugar que tantos años atrás usara el otro Dúo realmente lo afecta.

- A Maxwell, Beruk Darlean le sacó el corazón y me lo trajo como ofrenda luego de destruirlo camino a Frontera – me dijo Kein – por supuesto, Heero se enteró de lo que había pasado por la magia que aún contiene este castillo, por eso te mantuve cerca, sabía que en algún momento buscarías el poder de los tuyos y ello nos fortalecería a todos, sin embargo, jamás lo hiciste y ahora lo has llamado aprovechando nuestra ausencia, pese a todos los conjuros que yo puse sobre este salón.

- El castillo fue creado para proteger y preservar la magia de los Yuy ¿sabes? – le dice mi amo desde el portal y veo que Trowa ha perdido la horrible apariencia de los vampiros, sin embargo, ahora no puede moverse de donde lo ha dejado mi amo, quizás sea porque él es un vivo en la tierra de los muertos – esa magia no se rompería a no ser que el último de los Yuy dejara de existir.

- Debió morir cuando Heero fue lanzado el torbellino – replica él furioso, nunca le ha gustado que lo contradigan o que las cosas no salgan como quiere.

- Pues, por si no te has dado cuenta – dice Dúo desde atrás sentado en el lugar de la reina – Heero está bien vivo y muy guapo, puede ser vampiro, pero jamás será como el resto de ustedes.

- Dúo – le advierto.

- Y la magia del castillo no va a desaparecer jamás – insiste mi amo – hay alguien más de la familia Yuy que puede mantener la magia intacta del castillo, alguien que, como yo, escapó de tus garras.

- Winner, eres un… – dice furioso reconociéndolo, debe haberlo escuchado hablar muchas veces en el pasado para reconocer su voz tan rápido – debí matarte yo mismo con mis propias manos, tal como hice con el entrometido de tu hijo y no encargárselo a otro.

- Sólo porque Trowa te lo entregó, estoy seguro que Doshi lo habría protegido tal como lo hizo con los descendientes de los Maxwell.

- Así que ha sido Doshi quien lo había mantenido fuera de mi alcance – lo veo apretar los labios señalando a Dúo.

- Ni tanto – empieza Dúo burlón – me tenían bajo sus narices todo el tiempo y nunca me vieron y eso que mi magia era casi nula, solo al encontrarme con Heero esta se activo, ustedes han sido terriblemente idiotas.

- Suficiente – dice molesto y lanza una esfera de poder contra Dúo, por lo que debo cambiar de forma y me interpongo poniendo una barrera entre nosotros que hace que la energía se disperse sin llegar a su destino – así que vas a enfrentarme.

- Te destruiré y liberaré al mundo de los parásitos que se han adueñado de él – inicio el ataque con el poder de una tormenta eléctrica que se gesta en mi interior – Dúo, usa tu barrera mágica – le ordeno y comienzo a gestar las sombras de muerte, luego provoco un violento temblor que hace trastabillar a Kein, surge una neblina dorada que llena el salón y luego se convierte en fuego y de las llamas comienzan a surgir formas humanas que rodean a Kein. Los conozco, los he visto en sueños, el primero en aparecer es Wufei Marquize, luego su esposo, Zech Marquize, Traize Kusrenada, Heero Yuy y luego el propio Dúo Maxwell mientras los emblemas de las familias se agitan a nuestro alrededor por efecto de las llamas.

- Así que este es el poder de los clanes de este reino – dice sin darles importancia, aunque sabe que no podrá salir del círculo de fuego sin resultar gravemente herido.

- Es apenas una pequeña parte del poder que los clanes le otorgan a su verdadero rey – le dice la voz espectral de mi bisabuelo – nosotros casi pagamos con nuestras vidas el liberarnos de la maldición de los vampiros, transité por los linderos de esta vida y la otra para darle una vida mejor a los míos, no entiendo para qué quisieron volver a ser simples bestias asesinas.

- Quería ser fuerte para que conquistáramos juntos el mundo – le reclama.

- No quise hacerlo antes ¿por qué iba a intentarlo en ese momento? Tenía todo lo que quería y más.

- Pero no me querías a mí.

- Nunca nadie podría amarte, menos Heero, no te puedes ganar el amor a la fuerza – le dice mi otro bisabuelo, caminado entre las llamas, de la misma manera en que mi Dúo se lo dijo hace poco rato – Heero sólo me ama a mí ¿verdad? No me cambiaría por un ser tan asquerosamente feo como tú.

- Ordené tu muerte para que tu alma no pudiera estar en paz.

- Pues claro que no la ha estado, por siglos hemos esperado, vagando por la entrada al otro mundo, que viniera el ángel vengador a sacarnos del infierno – continúa, es lógico que no le tema ya que no es más que un fantasma salido del infierno para atormentarlo y Kein ya no puede dañarlo – y al fin lo ha logrado.

- Desgraciado – le dice pero no puede hacer nada, las llamas detienen su avance y se vuelve hacia mí – yo podría darte lo que quieras.

- ¿En serio? – no puedo evitar la burla en mi voz – entonces devuélveme a mi familia – le digo manteniendo el tono, sé que no lo hará, ninguna magia puede revivir a los muertos, sólo liberar a los malditos – tus hombres mataron a mi padre, a mi madre, a los Winner, a los Chang, a los Oz, a los Marquize, a los Maxwell, si puedes devolvérmelos, tendré compasión de ti.

- Yo no necesito tu compasión – me replica realmente fastidiado, creo que es la primera vez que lo provoco así intencionalmente, antes no hubiese sido lo suficientemente idiota de intentarlo siquiera, ni hubiese tenido la fuerza para enfrentarlo – ni tampoco te regresaré a tu familia, mejor te envío con ellos a habitar el infierno.

Mantengo la expresión inconmovible en mi rostro ante su amenaza, no le temo ya, además, puedo regresar una y otra vez del infierno ahora, solo debo asegurarme de derrotarlo esta misma noche.

- Ya veremos si eres capaz de enfrentarme – le digo y viene hacia mí con las garras por delante de la misma manera en que me han atacado todos los vampiros con anterioridad, me pregunto si no tienen ataques más originales. Sin mayor esfuerzo lo evito desplegando mis alas, antes sólo podía planear con ellas, pues estaban rotas, ahora puedo mantenerme en el aire sin problemas puesto que con la magia han recobrado su fuerza.

- Esas malditas alas, yo te las destrocé – dice furioso.

- Al ir absorbiendo el poder de tus lugartenientes luego de vencerlos y de quien sabe cuantos más de tus malditos vampiros inferiores, mis capacidades fueron mejorando al igual que mi magia – agito levemente mis alas y las llamas se avivan a nuestro alrededor.

- Y pese a ser un vampiro es muy guapo – suspira Dúo detrás de las llamas.

Sigo pensando que Dúo está más de medio deschavetado, pero ni modo, no puedo ni quiero cambiarlo, así lo amo, pero temo que Kein está perdiendo la paciencia y podría atacarlo con su magia pese a la barrera que hay entre ellos y que el fuego de los Chang permanece a su alrededor.

Se escucha un nuevo ruido entrando en el salón y veo como muchas almas vienen hacia mí, no son humanas o mi poder no las habría atraído hacia mí, son de los vampiros derrotados y cada una de ellas me cuenta su historia de lucha con los Chang, en especial de la fuerza de dos de los guerreros que creo son Zech y Wufei, ellos se pusieron espalda contra espalda con dos enormes lanzas que rasguñaban causando graves quemaduras porque estaban con agua en su interior, se nota que ellos me escucharon. Desde luego, ellos habían sido los que más vampiros habían exterminado, aunque el rubio había resultado herido por uno de ellos por lo que el moreno enfureció sobre manera y se movió tan rápido para protegerlo que ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya sólo eran almas sin cuerpo y veían como este se evaporaba. Claro, desde el principio supe que Wufei protestaba demasiado como para no amar al rubio y que, pese a sus quejas, lo quería mucho.

Me vuelvo hacia Kein y veo una sorpresa lasciva pintada en sus ojos animales, creo que he vuelto a cambiar mi aspecto al tomar nueva energía de los vampiros, como ha venido ocurriendo desde que puede regresar a este mundo, siento que la ropa me queda apretada en todos lados, miro a Dúo que me mira con la boca abierta y casi puedo ver cómo de le hace agua, por lo que me sonrojo violentamente y me miro ¡Dios, la ropa se me pega tanto que me marca todo! Tomo aire tratando de clamarme y hago un nuevo conjuro que me agranda la ropa y me siento menos... expuesto.

- ¡Guau! – deja salir Dúo – que gusto que seas mío – suspira – que lindo pedazo de hombre tengo por esposo – vuelve a suspirar.

Y escucho un rugido furioso desde el otro lado, Kein finalmente ha perdido la poca paciencia que tenía y lanza una enorme esfera de energía roja de furia en contra de Dúo, pese a que sabe que quizás no pueda hacerle nada porque el fuego y la barrera mágica de mi trenzado la anularán. Retengo el aire viendo como se estrella en la primera barrera y avanza hacia mi Dúo, debo confiar en su magia, pero tengo miedo, no quiero perderlo. Sin embargo, las llamas envuelven la esfera de energía y al dar contra la barrera de Dúo se convierte en meras chispas que no dañan a mi trenzado. Suelto el aire contenido y veo que la furia de Kein crece. En ese momento me percato del anillo, cada vez que él mira a Dúo se pone de un oscuro color sangre, creo que es el momento en que se alimenta del odio y de los celos de Kein.

- Debes derrotar a Kein antes que el anillo se haga más fuerte – dice el libro que ha aparecido frente a nosotros y escucho como tres voces sorprendidas repiten un nombre:

- ¿Doshi?

Dios, esta es la noche de las sorpresas, mi abuelo es el libro mágico que ha protegido a Dúo, por eso sabía que era varón, sólo que no podía actuar al encontrarse su magia sellada al igual que la de mi trenzado.

- Así que tú también estás vivo – dice Kein buscándolo con la mirada sin encontrarlo.

- Siempre subestimaste la magia humana – le dice él – pero te advertí hace mucho que sería ella la que te venciera.

- Nunca he temido tus amenazas.

- Heero, has el último conjuro y libérame de esta maldición – me ordena y yo, aunque asombrado, extiendo mis alas y recito el conjuro que lo libera de su prisión auto impuesta, pero ocurre algo más, no sólo aparece un joven de entre las llamas, son dos los que están tomando forma del fuego verde que parecía consumir al libro mágico – ve al portal, Hamish – le dice al otro joven y este asiente, es igualito a Trowa.

- ¡Así que el tipo escapó de mí! – exclama Kein

- Es pariente por sangre de mi padre, era mi deber hacerlo, así que para salvarlo de ti hice que fingiera estar muerto y luego usé los restos de mi magia para convertirnos en dos libros mágicos que sólo los dos herederos podrían obtener.

- Veo que tres de ustedes tienen más vidas que un gato – dice furioso y el anillo vuelve a brillar intensamente – pero no podrás ayudarlo a vencerme.

- Se nota que el anillo no te hace crecer el cerebro, Kein – lo provoca una vez más caminando por la barrera de fuego sin que este lo dañe, es lógico, el fuego Chang jamás le haría daño a un Yuy – sólo el cuerpo.

Kein se lanza hacia él intentando herirlo con las garras pero mi abuelo retrocede y las llamas rozan la piel del vampiro que gruñe de dolor y retrocede de inmediato, casi al instante surgen las ampollas en la piel y feas heridas que trata de curar, pero sé le quitará mucho tiempo el sanarlas por completo, pero pienso aprovecharlo y le lanzo contra él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

- No recuerdas ni tus propias debilidades, Kein – se burla mi abuelo – mientras más grande, más bruto.

- ¡Cállate! – le grita furioso, el anillo comienza a ponerse negro.

- Tu magia jamás dañará a Heero ¿sabes? Me encargué hace mucho tiempo de liberar a los Yuy de cualquiera de tus maldiciones.

Ahora soy yo el intrigado ¿qué quiere decir con aquello? Yo había pensado que por el hecho de no estar vivo podía librarme de ellos, pero él afirma que lo podría haber intentado en el pasado y lo habría conseguido.

- ¿Cómo crees que, pese a haber perdido su cuerpo Heero siguiera vivo? – le dice saliendo de la protección de las llamas – yo lo protegí – se burla.

- ¡Sólo los parientes por sangre de un vampiro pueden romper sus maldiciones!

- Lo sé – sigue en el mismo plano – mi padre me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, cuando por primera vez me llevó a Hondonada Perdida, por eso hice lo que hice, tú no podrías romper los conjuros de los Yuy pasara lo que pasara, sin embargo el verdadero heredero de este reino sí podría acabar con los tuyos ¿sabes por qué?

- No me interesa saberlo – le gruñe poniéndose de pie, pero de nuevo me lanzo al ataque y lo hago caer por segunda vez.

- Debería interesarte, quizás pudieras comprender la profecía de mi padre, la que solo escuchaste de terceros, según sé.

- ¿Qué necesitaba saber de ella? – replica tratando de ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo, creo que el daño que le hice fue bastante grande – decía así: "De su sangre y la del reino vecino surgirá quien venza al usurpador cuando se junten los dos herederos de ambos reinos"

- Equivocado, Kein – se ríe acercándose nuevamente a él y lo agarra del cuello – "de la propia sangre del usurpador y de la del reino vecino surgirá quien lo venza cuando se junten los dos herederos de ambos reinos" – lo deja caer muy cerca de la barrera de fuego con lo que lo hiere aún más – pero es su deber destruirte.

Ahora sí que estoy sorprendido, mi abuelo ha estado siempre cerca de Dúo, así que los poderes de mi clan debieron activarse hace mucho, sin embargo, permanecieron sellados en el libro como una maldición para nuestras castas por mucho tiempo. Pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es ¿cómo que de la sangre del usurpador? Realmente no me cuadra.

- ¿Cómo que de la sangre del usurpador? – repite Dúo como haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

- Ah, has decido ser lo que verdaderamente eres, pequeño – le dice divertido – supongo que ustedes verdaderamente tienen curiosidad – se vuelve hacia mí – yo me encargué de darte la protección más fuerte de mi magia, por ello nadie podrá destruirte ahora.

- Pero no dices nada nuevo – le reclama Dúo.

- Tienes razón, en muchos sentidos me parezco más a los Maxwell que a los Yuy, no son solo los ojos ¿sabes? Como que uno de ellos era mi madre – se sonríe mirando al fantasma del otro Dúo – suelo hablar más que decir las cosas y eso volvía loco a mi padre – le sonríe también – pero de él saqué la astucia y la inteligencia, así fue que ideé la forma de proteger al heredero sin que las maldiciones de los vampiros lo dañaran – mira a Kein – es una lástima que no haya hecho el mismo efecto en mi hijo, nunca pensé que fueras a dañarlo.

- ¡Era lógico que lo odiara, era tu hijo!

- ¡Tenía tu sangre! – le grita Doshi y casi me caigo de la sorpresa – pensé que te darías cuenta cuando vieras a Heero, pero eres más idiota de lo que pareces, nunca te preguntaste por qué tus conjuros no le dañaban, por qué él podía movilizarse por el pueblo sin problemas, no sólo la magia de los Yuy dentro del castillo lo protegía, tu propia magia lo ayudaba.

Y me quiero ir al infierno de una buena vez ¿cómo puede ser que mi padre haya sido hijo de Kein? No puede ser cierto, mi abuelo debe estar equivocado, no puedo tener por abuelo a semejante monstruo, debe estar de broma ¿verdad? Miro a Dúo y este está sentado de la sorpresa, lo ha tomado peor que a mi, diablos, él y yo lo odiamos con la misma intensidad, no puede ser.

- Veo que no te lo esperabas ¿verdad? Mataste con tus propias manos a tu hijo – prosigue – no era algo que hubiese esperado, pero ello ayudó, al final.

- ¡No puede ser que hayas intimado con él! – grita mi bisabuelo.

- No lo hice por mi voluntad – responde – me ultrajó, pero no hice nada porque sabía que era la única forma de detenerlo. Hamish me ayudó a sobrellevarlo, sentía que me moría cada vez que recordaba la forma en que mi hijo había sido engendrado, pero esperaba que él fuera una esperanza para nuestra gente. Lamentablemente, tu magia no lo alcanzó a tiempo y sólo me quedó traspasársela a su pequeño hijo esperando que se fortaleciera con la ayuda de la familia. Desgraciadamente, los Winner que quedaban eran muy diferentes a los que yo conocí y lo entregaron a los vampiros – se volvió hacia Kein – nunca pensaste que te habías encaprichado con tu nieto ¿verdad?

- ¡Eres un desgraciado, Doshi Yuy! – le dice furioso.

- ¡Sí, tuve la desgracia de toparme contigo! – le replica en el mismo tono, lo que enfurece más a Kein con lo que su anillo toma un color aún más negro y el aura alrededor de Kein también.

- ¡Malditos, destruiré su magia! – grita fuera de sí y un fuego negro lo rodea, sus llamas rivalizan con las del clan Chang, pero ahora el mismo clan está por fuera del círculo de fuego fomentando su magia y manteniéndolo a raya momentáneamente – ¡su magia no servirá! – grita pero yo avanzo hacia él y este ve como paso impunemente por su magia.

- Deberías tratar de calmarte – le digo con calma y me lanza una esfera de energía que me rodea, pero sólo me hace cosquillas antes de evaporarse a mi alrededor, cosa que hace que comience a lanzarme una tras otra las mismas esferas, pero ocurre siempre lo mismo – ya te lo dijo mi abuelo, tu magia no puede dañarme.

- ¡Cómo la tuya tampoco me hará nada! – y veo que al fin el anillo se ha adueñado por completo de su corazón.

- Heero no necesita usar su propia magia paras destruirte – le dice Hamish que no ha entrado en el portal como le ha dicho mi abuelo – la magia de todos los clanes, tanto de este reino como del otro, lo ayudarán a derrotarte.

Kein se vuelve hacia él y le lanza una esfera de energía pero veo que una mano lo agarra y lo salva de un tirón al ponerlo bajo el amparo mágico del portal al otro mundo. Al principio creí que se trataba de mi amo, sin embargo fue el propio Trowa quien rescató a su hijo.

- Eres tan imprudente como todos los Winner – lo regaña abrazándolo.

Y ahora si que no entiendo nada, Trowa vendió a su hijo pero de todas maneras parece quererlo, sino ¿para qué salvarlo del ataque de Kein? He comprendido algunas cosas, pero esto no.

- Pensé que tenía tu lealtad, Trowa Barton – reclama Kein.

- ¿Mi lealtad? – se burla mirando a mi amo mientras sale del portal – debes estar de broma, es cierto que llevé a tu presencia a mi hijo pero yo no sabía que querías matarlo, pero sí sabía que él estaba en el libro que yo mismo llevé a Meridian hace tantos atrás, yo no podía entrar a Hondonada perdida, pero Diana sí por ser tía de Doshi, ella los puso a salvo por separado, sólo juntos ambos libros y ambos herederos se revelaría su poder.

- ¿Sabías del plan de Doshi? – dijo mi amo sorprendido.

- Tal vez al principio no, pero yo aprendí a comprender a Heero hace mucho tiempo, así que sospeché que había una segunda intención tras la profecía, tenía que haber una clave y ella se me reveló cuando Heero se apareció en el castillo siendo vampiro pero sin la fealdad de estos, sólo aquellos protegidos por la magia de los lazos sanguíneos podían salvarse, lo supe porque no le afectaba la maldición de los Chang y la magia de este mismo castillo lo mantenía vivo pese a que casi no lo alimentaban, así que pudiera pasearse por algunas zonas prohibidas del castillo sin que el laberinto apareciera frente a él – se voltea hacia Kein – siempre fuiste ambicioso y Relena te contó que alguna vez fue una de los más poderosos vampiros que hubo en este mundo y que, cuando la maldición fue rota, perdió la inmortalidad y se les ocurrió buscar la forma de volver a tener ese poder. Por supuesto, ninguno de ustedes pensó en las consecuencias ¿verdad?

- Tu mismo sufriste una de las maldiciones – le recordó.

- Claro, yo no estoy emparentado de ninguna forma con el clan Chang, por lo mismo quise ser vampiro, a mí no me protegería la magia de los Yuy de la misma forma que esta no pudo proteger a Dúo – señaló – y tampoco protegió a tu hijo porque el castillo te odia ¿sabes? Las voces del silencio odian tu sangre y si no rechazaron a Heero es porque él lo liberará de tu presencia.

- Así que estabas a la espera de darme la puñalada por la espalda.

- Oh, no, sólo esperaba que apareciera el heredero, el verdadero rey, tenía la intención de ayudarlo a encontrar al otro heredero, pero jamás estuve lo bastante cerca de él pata hacerlo y más cuando Relena comenzó a hablar para ponerte en contra de él, pero, por lo mismo ella fue destruida por Heero y le dio su poder ¿sabías que era la guardiana del poder de los Yuy? La muy tonta se olvidó que el castillo aún la consideraba parte de la familia, que ella era la que más sangre Yuy tenía y que era la que hacía sobrevivir la magia del castillo.

- ¿Cómo que sangre Yuy?

- Por supuesto, tal como su hermano, no llevaban el apellido de su padre porque él fue conquistado por su esposa, que era del clan de los Marquize, pero eran Yuy al fin y al cabo, todos aquí lo sabían, incluido su esposo ¿por qué creías que la llamaban traidora de su casta?

- Ni ella ni su esposo me dijeron nada.

- Relena no era tonta – le dice mi bisabuelo Heero – siempre fue muy astuta pero idiota, se casó con Darlean por despecho pero ella siempre quiso ser reina, cuando mi hermano mayor se convirtió en regente ella quiso casarse o conmigo o con mi hermano, pero Berduki dijo que éramos demasiado cercanos por ser prima por línea paterna y se enfureció tanto que se casó con el primer idiota que se le cruzó en el camino.

- Y para desgracia del inútil de mi cuñado – dice el otro Zech – fue él quien se le apareció, nunca sirvió de mucho en realidad, para ella fue sólo una forma de llegar al rey de Meridian y alcanzar su venganza, cosa que se vio frustrada cuando Heero cruzó la mirada con Dúo en el castillo Maxwell, quizás en ese momento empezó a revertirse nuestra primera maldición.

- Así que ella sabía como revertir la maldición.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero jamás te lo habría dicho, le gustaba el poder.

Y Kein se cansó de las palabras y le lanzó una esfera de energía a Trowa, a él la magia de los Chang no lo van a proteger, aunque la magia de Dúo quizás sí, pero ocurre algo inesperado, Quatre Winner lo agarra de un brazo y lo vuelve a poner bajo la protección del portal al otro mundo.

- No vamos a participar ni a favor ni en contra – le dice abrazándolo – pero me alegro que no seas verdaderamente un traidor.

- Yo sabía que entenderías – y sus imágenes desaparecen dentro del portal quedando sólo Hamish que permanece estático en su lugar.

- Creo que es hora de terminar nuestra pelea – le digo, también ha sido una noche de demasiadas sorpresas para mí, averiguar que mi amo no es más ni menos que mi tío bisabuelo, que los libros que nos protegían con su magia no eran otros que mi propio abuelo y Hamish Barton y lo peor de la noche, la sorpresa más desagradable, es que mi otro abuelo es el propio Kein, quiero que esto se acabe ya, despertar de la pesadilla y encontrarme con que estoy durmiendo en el regazo de mi madre siendo apenas un chiquillo.

- Tu magia no podrá dañarme – se burla de mí. Es cierto que mi magia no puede dañarlo, pero no necesito usar los poderes de Zero, están los poderes de los otros clanes para atacarlo. No me queda de otra si quiero acabar con esta maldición que se ha apoderado de la vida en la tierra.

Invoco los poderes de los Maxwell, sé que ellos sí le harán daño, pero las sombras de muerte no son tan fuertes como para robarle energía, su fuego negro lo protege, así que debo eliminarlo primero, sin embargo no puedo usar el fuego de los Chang, sería dejar el resto del castillo sin defensas, el poder de los Barton no sería suficiente y sólo me queda una opción, la niebla dorada de los Winner, no sé que hace, no la he visto en acción más que una vez cuando paralizó a los vampiros a las afueras de Konitsa cuando vencí a Relena.

La niebla dorada comienza a trepar por la piel de Kein y vence a su fuego negro, pero este lo cubre tratando de liberarlo de la magia de los Winner, pero algo extraño pasa, se mezclan lentamente y comienza a arrastrarse lentamente mezclándose con las llamas de los Chang y las sombras de muerte. Quizás sea una locura de mi parte, pero creo que la magia de los Winner está consiguiendo hacer su trabajo, pero podría agregarle un poco más de fuerza ¿no? Pero ¿con qué?

- Usa a Heavyarns – me dice Hamish desde el portal – este hará moverse el piso y se levantará una niebla especial que fortalecerá la magia de mi padre.

No conozco todo su poder, pero debo confiar en mi familia, él pudo haber sido mi abuelo si no hubiese sido porque Kein entró violentamente en la vida de todos, destruyéndola y arrasando con su futuro, dejándolos sin esperanzas ni deseos, dejando sólo el dolor y la ira.

Invoco el poder de Heavyarms y veo como el suelo comienza a moverse violentamente haciéndose grietas alrededor de Kein, por lo que el fuego de los Chang forma a nuestro alrededor un círculo más pequeño, en medio de ellas me lanzo a atacar a Kein con mis propias manos, las llamas se unen a mis manos en un fuego que no me quema, pero que sí lo hiere a él, sin embargo, el anillo repara sus heridas, por lo mismo me ataca rasgando mi hombro, mas yo también cuento con la magia curativa.

-¡Deja que la magia de la luna azul se adueñe de su alma! – grito sin pensarlo y siento como una cantidad enorme de energía me rodea y con esta en un puño golpeo a Kein lanzándolo hacia el centro del fuego, me lanzo tras él golpeando contra el suelo el anillo y veo que de este surge una daga que parece ser de cristal, concentro en ella toda la magia de los Yuy y la del resto de los clanes de tal forma que toma el mismo color de mi ojos, tanto así que la clavo en la mano de Kein y contra el suelo rompiendo el anillo mientras Kein grita de dolor y todo a nuestro alrededor se oscurece notoriamente…

Abro los ojos y despierto en una de las habitaciones del palacio de los Yuy, es como si hubiese estado allí siempre, pero algo me dice que las cosas ya no son iguales, es como si despertara de una larga pesadilla en un día pleno de sol.

¿Sabes? Me llamo Heero Yuy, tengo ocho años y mis padres son Anoshi Yuy Barton y Mirena Kusrenada, este es mi cumpleaños y conoceré a un primo lejano que viene desde Meridian, dice mi abuelo que es un chico vivaz y alegre, como son todos los Maxwell y que se parece a su padre, por lo tanto es muy guapo y que de seguro yo le voy a gustar ya que yo me parezco a mi otro abuelo. También están aquí mis otros primos, los Winner, los Chang, los Marquize y los Kusrenada, pero ellos son algo mayores que yo.

Salgo al jardín sin vestirme, siempre ha sido agradable salir a respirar el aire mezclado con el aroma de las rosas que cultivaba el abuelo Maxwell y sentir en mi piel el frescor de la mañana.

- Joven Heero – me regaña mi nana – si quiere salir de su cuarto debería hacerlo vestido, no en camisa de dormir, podría enfermarse.

Yo sólo le sonrío y regreso de inmediato a mi cuarto a vestirme, sé que hoy es un día especial en el reino y mi abuelo, que es el rey, quiere celebrarlo con toda la familia presente.

- Hoy es un día diferente – me repito mientras me peino frente al espejo, aunque en realidad es un poco difícil por lo rebelde de mi cabello.

Y claro que lo es, pero siento como si no fuera yo quien pertenece a este mundo, como si esto no fuera más que un sueño que ansía mi corazón, todo se distorsiona a mi alrededor, las voces se hacen incomprensibles y las personas borrosas, todo comienza a girar violentamente y desaparece dejando sólo oscuridad.

- ¡Heero! – grita una voz llamándome desde la distancia y me volteo a mirar de donde viene, allí le veo, de pie con su larga trenza castaña agitada por el viento y sus brazos abiertos hacia mí, sin embargo, hay algo extraño en mi Dúo que me hace dudar, no es él, estoy completamente seguro, entonces, desaparece y veo a alguien más en su lugar, es un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos dorados que lentamente comienza a cambiar ante mis asombrados ojos, al fin sé como era Kein antes de volverse vampiro y es verdad que se parecía a la "madre" de mi bisabuelo Heero.

- Heero, regresa, no dejes que las visiones del anillo te atrapen – me grita una voz y vuelvo a caer el medio de las sombras…

Vuelva a abrir mis ojos, el lugar es muy bello, estoy rodeado de cerezos en flor cuyo aroma llena el ambiente, pero hay otro aroma que llena mis sentidos, es el aroma de la persona que amo, casi puedo respirar el dulce frescor de su piel, camino rumbo a la casa que compartimos y me encuentro con mi madre que me sonríe.

- Heero, ¿estás seguro que es lo que quieres hacer? – me dice ella.

- Si, madre, casarme con Dúo es lo que más quiero – le sonrió y varios de mis primos vienen hacia mí y me abrazan con alegría, tanto tiempo sin verlos – están cada día más guapos – les digo y ellos se ríen y me jalan de regreso a la casa, pero en la entrada me topo con mi padre que me mira con una sonrisa enigmática en la cara, hace que mis primos entren y me aparta llevándome hacia el jardín donde las rosas se agitan dando su aroma – ¿pasa algo malo?

- Hijo, este no es tu lugar – me dice y lo miro intrigado, no comprendo sus palabras.

- Amo mucho a Dúo ¿por qué no iba a casarme con él?

- No me refiero a eso, Heero – se sienta y me indica que lo imite.

- ¿Entonces? – me siento a su lado mirándolo preocupado.

- Mira a las personas a tu alrededor, hijo, todos nosotros fuimos muertos por los vampiros – me dice y los recuerdos vienen a mí de golpe, a todos lo vi morir, allí no hay nadie que no haya conocido en el pasado, no están los Chang ni los Marquize, no hay nadie de parte de los Maxwell y tampoco nadie del clan Oz – hijo, este no es tu lugar, no puedes dejar que Kein te arrastre a la zona de la muerte.

- Padre – le digo preocupado – si yo venzo el poder del anillo ¿qué pasará después? No quiero perder a todos los que he amado, pero si yo regreso a ser humano, el tiempo que ha pasado por mi carne me hará desaparecer ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, Heero, sólo sé que la espada de cristal le concederá un deseo muy especial a tu corazón, sólo debes pensarlo muy bien, hijo, porque lo que decidas no sólo te afectará a ti y a Dúo, sino que a todos los que están a tu alrededor, a los Chang, a los Winner, a los Marquize…

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

- Lucha por tu vida, regresa al lado de la persona que más amas – me ordena,

- ¡Heero, regresa! – escucho la voz de Dúo que me llama desesperado.

- Vete, hijo, y se feliz por todos.

- Gracias, papá – le digo y le doy un última abrazo antes de iniciar la carga de la única magia que no he usado contra Kein, la de los Yuy...

Una luz rompe el silencio en medio del salón del trono del palacio principal de Benice, se trata de la magia de Zero de los Yuy que produce violentos truenos y relámpagos que lo iluminan todo, dos figuras surgen del vapor de la tormenta al caer sobre los fuegos mágicos, poco a poco el fuego negro comienza a extinguirse y el dorado toma su lugar, los Chang retiran su magia y el agua deja de caer de la misma forma que comenzó, una figura está en el suelo, se trata de Kein, su cuerpo ha adquirido su verdadera forma, aquella con la que la conoció el primer Heero Yuy, tan parecida a la de su madre, pero está muerto, el anillo le quitó todas las energías al tratar de defenderse de la poderosa magia combinada de los dos reinos. Me enderezo lentamente retirando la daga del anillo que se ha partido en dos dejando un charco de sangre oscura en el suelo, está partido por la mitad y lentamente se vuelve polvo y se evapora junto con el cuerpo de Kein que desaparece de mi vista. Me volteo a ver a mis antepasados que me sonríen orgullosos y complacidos, luego miro a los Chang que están un poco desaliñados pero a salvo y finalmente hacia Dúo que camina hacia mí sonriendo.

- Has vencido – me abraza con fuerza – no me importa que seas nieto de ese tipo, Heero – me dice – demostraste ser mucho mejor que él – me besa en los labios con intensidad y yo le correspondo con la misma intensidad.

- Aún queda algo por hacer – dice mi tío bisabuelo que regresa tomado de la mano de su esposo, entonces me percato que mi abuelo Doshi y Hamish están abrazados también – debes romper por completo la maldición de los vampiros, ya que no existe más el famoso anillo, no podrán recobrarse, sin embargo, aún hay muchos en la tierra y esta no tendrá paz hasta que desaparezcan.

- ¿Qué me queda por hacer? – pregunto sin soltar a Dúo.

- La daga que rompió el anillo debe ser destruida también.

- ¿Cómo? – dice Dúo tan intrigado como yo.

- Deben pedir un deseo de corazón – dice Trowa – pero debes tener en cuenta que, al volverte humano, podría pasarte lo mismo que a ese – me dice. Pero yo ya lo sospechaba, sé que tengo más de seiscientos años y que estos se adueñarán de mí tan pronto rompa el conjuro, pero no puedo dejar que mi egoísmo prive al mundo de su libertad.

- ¡No quiero que me dejes! – dice Dúo llorando apoyado en mi pecho, sigo siendo más grande que él, aunque mi apariencia ahora es más humana.

- Dúo, yo tampoco quiero dejarte, me quedaría para siempre contigo, pero debo desear que los vampiros desaparezcan para siempre y tengo un solo deseo – levanto su rostro y seco sus lágrimas con ternura – recuerda siempre que te amo – le digo y me separo unos pasos de él acercándome al trono poniéndome bajo la luna azul para invocar su poder – yo, Heero Yuy, el último de los Yuy, te pido que acabes con aquellos seres de la oscuridad, los parásitos que habitan este mundo, que desaparezcan por completo todos los vampiros que aún quedan – una luz cegadora me rodea y se reparte hacia fuera con gran intensidad bañándolo todo a su paso, acabando con los restos que pudieran quedar de los vampiros.

Siento que la fuerza me abandona, las piernas comienzan a ceder ante mi peso y caigo de rodillas al suelo, entre mis dedos la daga comienza a resquebrajarse poco a poco, pero siento que unos brazos me rodean.

- ¡Quiero compartir una nueva vida con Heero! – grita Dúo llorando y me abraza con fuerza mientras siento que mi alma se separa de mi cuerpo, aunque ahora la sensación es agradable, es Dúo quien me abraza y siento su calor mientras pierdo la conciencia…

Continuará… 

Bueno, al fin se ha revelado todo, creo que este es mi gran fic, sólo me falta el epílogo, ustedes decidirán si el final de dulce o es triste.

NOOOOOOO, no me gustan los finales tristes, ni crean que las cosas terminan así, para eso estoy recreando el final en tercera persona, se van a sorprender, claro que si alguien piensa que este es el mejor final, no siga leyendo, de todas maneras yo voy a hacer dos epílogos, uno trágico pero cortito, y el otro más largo, pero tierno y feliz.

En fin, si les gustó me dejan sus comentarios, me gusta tenerlos, aunque creo que he tenido pocos, parece que les gusto más como escritora romántica.

De todas maneras, gracias y perdonen que no conteste los comentarios, quedaría muy largo.

Shio Chang.

PD: espero que ahora sí pueda seguir con los otros fics, después de todo, no tengo más proyectos por acabar que eso y ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo.

PD2: Wing Zero dice si alguien le puede conseguir unos repuestos por allí que no ha podido despegar en días.


	8. Adiós a los vampiros

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: no digo más que los personajes no son míos, de tanto moverlos de un lado a otro ya me los he apropiado y los siento míos.

Quiero agradecerles que estén leyendo mis historias y que me dejen sus comentarios, es gratificante saber que hay a quienes les gusta. Es cierto que tengo mucha imaginación, pero no siempre tengo la oportunidad de poner las ideas en orden y crear una historia interesante.

Por cierto, desde un principio planifiqué que Kein fuera uno de los abuelos de Heero y que los libros fueran Doshi y Hamish, tampoco Trowa era traidor y tampoco pensaba dejar que Quatre lo matara, este no se habría atrevido.

En fin, aquí va el primer episodio del final, pensé hacerlo en tercera persona, pero no me cuadra con el resto de la historia, así que me quedo con la opinión de Dúo, espero que les guste.

Adiós a los vampiros 

No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí, Heero ha caído entre mis brazos cerrando sus hermosos ojos, esos que tanto llamaron mi atención cuando le conocí, y veo como la daga termina de romperse haciéndose añicos, por ella comienza a correr sangre de un color oscuro y una a una las almas de los antepasados de mi Heero comienzan a desaparecer luego de acercarse a nosotros y rozar levemente el rostro de mi esposo (no estamos casados, pero yo lo siento así), Doshi me sonríe con tristeza y, ante mis asombrados ojos, comienza a envejecer junto con Hamish hasta que sus cuerpos desaparecen y sus almas también se van, lo mismo pasa con Trowa y Quatre, se mantienen juntos y se irán juntos al otro mundo.

- ¡No, Heero, tú no! – grito mientras las lágrimas comienzan a correr, pero mis palabras son en vano, su cuerpo comienza lentamente a convertirse en polvo de los pies a la cabeza aunque él no haya envejecido ente mis ojos – ¡Heero! – lo llamo tratando de retenerlo aunque sé que será en vano ya que de todas maneras se me va.

- No llores, te amo – me dice cansado apoyando su cabeza por última vez sobre mi pecho – te amo – repite y desaparece por completo.

Los Chang se acercan lentamente a mí que sólo me he quedado con la mascada de Heero entre mis dedos, ahora ya no me queda nada, mi Heero ha liberado a este mundo de los vampiros que lo parasitaban y ha permitido el descanso de muchas almas inocentes en el otro mundo, pero a que precio, lo he perdido para siempre. Wufei y Zech se agachan a mi lado y me apoyo cerrando los ojos en el hombro del moreno llorando amargamente, nunca tendré el hijo que tanto desee de mi esposo.

- Su majestad – me dicen llorando también, a mi alrededor los duros guerreros Chang me acompañan en mi dolor.

- ¡Heero! – grito desesperado mientras los sollozos se adueñan de mí, quiero ir a su lado, morir yo también, pero no es lo que Heero querría. Tanto luchar, tanto esperar para que los vampiros desaparecieran y todo para terminar de todas maneras solo, sin su calor, sin sus besos, sin él.

Wufei me abraza con fuerza, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, creo que él también se encariñó con aquel que esperaban fuera su rey, Zech nos abraza a ambos y siento como Wufei comienza a sollozar con la misma fuerza con que lo hago yo, el dolor nos inunda y el rubio nos deja llorar aferrados a su pecho, sobre su camisa rasgada por la batalla, hasta que las lágrimas dan paso al cansancio y el olvido del sueño me deja descansar...

Camino lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, pero es algo extraño, antes he recorrido el castillo Yuy buscando el salón del trono, pero este es muy diferente. Empujo la puerta del salón del trono y miro las paredes, allí están los pendones de los clanes Sturb, Barton, Maxwell... ¡Este no es el castillo de mi amado! Miro todo con detenimiento, nunca antes he estado en este lugar, así que me asomo a una de las ventanas en silencio, desde allí miro el paisaje a mis pies, es una ciudad desierta, pero de entre las ruinas comprendo donde estoy, en la capital de Meridian, por eso no conocía el castillo ya que nunca he estado aquí, pero ¿qué hago aquí? Estaba en el castillo de Heero, pero ahora estoy de regreso en mi propio reino.

- Este lugar deberá ser reconstruido desde sus cimientos – escucho la voz de un joven a quien jamás había visto en mi vida – los vampiros lo destruyeron todo buscando al heredero de nuestro reino sin saber que estaba bajo sus propias narices – entonces se percata de mi presencia – su majestad – me saluda haciendo una inclinación reverente – no sé cómo respetaron el castillo.

- Quizás esperaban que, al mantenerlo en pie, yo viniera a reclamarlo – le digo volviendo a mirar el desolador paisaje fuera del castillo, las ruinas de la misma hacen más desolador el paisaje – pero yo hubiese preferido regresar aquí con mi Heero – suspiro tratando de no llorar, pero es difícil, Heero en muy poco tiempo se volvió en el centro de mi existencia.

- Debería tratar de no pensar en él, ya está muerto – me dice molesto – hay muchos otros que podrían hacerlo mucho más feliz. Además, usted vino aquí para olvidarlo.

- Nadie podría ocupar su lugar en mi corazón – le respondo molesto – y tampoco quiero olvidarlo, en sus brazos fui realmente feliz, aunque haya sido poco tiempo – agrego sin mirarlo – algún día mi alma correrá a encontrarse con la suya y seremos felices por la eternidad.

- ¿Y cómo sabe si su alma se encuentra en el infierno? Después de todo era un vampiro y era nieto de Kein.

- ¡Heero no está en el infierno! – le replico con fiereza volviéndome hacia él – sería nieto de ese maldito, eso no era su culpa, pero era bueno, bien pudo haber sido egoísta y deseado permanecer para siempre a mi lado cuando destruyo la daga con la que venció a Kein, pero prefirió acabar con todos los vampiros.

- Pero usted es un joven guapo, no puede quedarse en el dolor para siempre. Además, debe darle un heredero a ambos reinos – me recuerda y eso me hace caer de rodillas al suelo, ese es el dolor más grande que me ha quedado dentro, el no poder tener aquello hijos con los que tanto soñaba cuando fingía ser mujer y comienzo a llorar de nuevo – no debe dejar que el dolor lo consuma.

- ¡Cállate! – le ordeno llorando todavía – ¿acaso no ves que es demasiado pronto como para que me pidas superar el dolor de perder a la persona que amé? – le grito dolido.

- Pues debe hacerlo pronto, su majestad, o envejecerá sin herederos – me dice fastidiado.

Yo me levanto furioso contra el atrevido, no voy a permitir que me trate así, pero me doy cuenta que todo ha cambiado a mi alrededor, ya no estoy en mi castillo, estoy en Hondonada Perdida, allí donde estaba el libro mágico que era uno de los abuelos de mi Heero, allí, sobre la mesa en la que descansaba el libro mágico, hay cinco largas y afiladas espadas, cada una tiene un emblema en la empuñadura, creo que es la marca de su dueño. La primera de izquierda a derecha tiene un león pero es de color metálico, la segunda tiene un cuervo negro, la tercera tiene un águila castaña apoyada en un risco, la cuarta es un caballo amarillo al que le sale humo por la nariz, y la quinta, un dragón que escupe fuego, por lo visto estas son las espadas del poder que liberaron a los vampiros la primera vez, pero no entiendo por qué han vuelto a este mundo.

- La primera representa el poder de los Yuy – me dice una voz extraña, no sé si es de hombre o de mujer – la que sigue es de los Maxwell, la otra de los Barton, la otra de los Winner y la última de los Chang – termina.

- Eso no explica su aparición – le reclamo.

- Eres tú quien las ha llamado – me dice – de lo más profundo de tu corazón has pedido aquello que te haga recobrar lo que perdiste.

- ¿Ellas pueden traer a mi Heero de regreso? – pregunto asombrado, Heero dijo muchas veces que no había magia que pudiera regresar a los muertos.

- Si, pero debes hacer un sacrificio para traerlo de regreso – continúa – tiene que ser alguien que forme parte o de tu familia o de la suya.

- Pero de mi familia no queda nadie – digo pensativo – y los únicos que quedan de la familia de Heero son los Chang y no puedo sacrificar a sus primos.

- También podrías escoger tu propia muerte e irte con él al otro mundo.

- Eso me parece más factible – digo poniendo mi mano sobre ellas y rozo apenas la espada de los Yuy, de inmediato montones de rayos inundan el lugar alejándome de la mesa y caigo contra una pared, del dolor, cierro los ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir me doy cuenta que estoy en mi casita en la capital de Benice, allí donde estuvimos con Heero cuando aparentaba ser mujer, pero él siempre supo que yo no lo era.

Me levanto del suelo y noto que estoy vestido como mujer una vez más, pero no son los mismos vestidos que llevaba antes, estos son muy elegantes, son de seda y brocato, suaves al tacto y de colores brillantes. Camino por la sala en silencio, todo se encuentra muy limpio y ordenado y escucho detrás de la puerta de la que fuera la habitación del lugarteniente de Kein, que era mi amo cuando le conocí y al que mate, las voces de Wufei y Zech.

- ¿Estará bien que dejemos que vuelva a fingir ser mujer? – dice el rubio preocupado – quizás no le haga bien, recuerda que así le conoció.

- Pero no podemos hacer nada por aliviar su dolor – le dice el moreno – él se fue y nadie más puede usar la magia de la luna azul para darle un hijo.

- Deberíamos buscar algo…

Y me alejo de la puerta, no quiero escucharlos hablar de Heero, de sólo pensar en su partida pierdo la cordura. Quizás ellos tengan razón, me estoy volviendo loco poco a poco, no recuerdo como camino de un lado a otro, cómo es que he estado en tres lugares tan distintos sin recordar el viaje.

Salgo de la casa y camino hacia la pileta en la que lavaba la ropa, una vez Heero se me apareció allí pero no pude verlo, pero él cargó la ropa mojada diciendo que era demasiado pesada para mí ¿quién iba a pensar que los reyes hicieran cosas tan sencillas y humildes como esas? Y de todas maneras éramos felices, estábamos juntos, él me abrazaba con ternura pese a que yo no lo podía tocar porque me evitaba diciendo que lo mandaría al otro mundo, pero siempre estaba ansioso que regresara a mi lado.

Me alejo del lugar y regreso lentamente a la casita, quizás debería dejar que los recuerdos se alejaran para siempre de mí, pero no puedo. Pero entre las sombras se oculta alguien, puedo presentirlo, es casi como…

- ¿Heero? – digo asustado.

- Di, no te pongas así – me dice poniéndose ante mí, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al verlo, está tan guapo como siempre – no, no quiero que llores – me dice poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros antes de abrazarme con fuerza y delicadeza hacia su pecho – debes regresar, salir de este mundo.

- ¿Qué dices? – lo miro preocupado abrazándome a él.

- Este es un mundo creado por tu mente y tu corazón adolorido, aún hay magia maligna habitando mi castillo y me quiere arrebatar el último vestigio de felicidad para que mi alma no encuentre la paz – me besa con desesperación – por favor, Di, regresa al mundo de los vivos.

- ¡Quiero vivir contigo! – me aferro más a él.

- Amor mío, regresa a la tierra de los vivos, por favor – me suplica y yo lo miro a los ojos, mi Heero no haría eso ¿verdad? – Di, tú llevas en tu interior la fuerza que necesitas para tener esperanzas en el futuro.

- ¡Sin ti no hay esperanzas para el futuro! – le digo volviendo a ocultar mi rostro en su pecho – déjame quedarme contigo.

- No puedo, Di, no puedo dejar que desperdicies el regalo que nos dio la luna azul esa noche – me dice besándome una vez más – regresa a casa, hay muchos preocupados por ti – me dice acariciándome la mejilla con sus manos.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo estaré siempre contigo, Di, allí donde me recuerdes estaré en tu corazón.

- Gracias, Heero, te amo – le digo y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos…

Una luz molesta da en mi rostro y al fin abro los ojos, me duelen de tanto llorar, pero creo que lo peor de la tormenta ha pasado ya y puedo respirar más tranquilo, he visto a Heero en mis sueños y me ha pedido seguir adelante, sobrevivir a su partida y soñar con un mañana mejor, pero quisiera saber a qué se refería cuando dijo que no desperdiciara el regalo que nos dio la luna azul esa noche, ¿será acaso que yo…?

- Al fin despierta, majestad – me dice Amishi sonriendo – ha estado encerrada muchos días en la habitación llorando y comenzábamos a asustarnos ¿se siente mejor ya?

Veo que el muchacho sigue pensando que soy mujer, es divertido, pero creo que debo sacarlo de su error, algún día tendrá que enterarse que soy varón pese a las vestiduras que me han puesto.

- Mi mamá dice que esas son las ropas que debe portar una reina hermosa como usted, que el señor… - se calla al ver que va a cometer una impudencia al mencionarlo, respiro hondo, debo aprender a soportar que lo mencione en mi presencia sin ponerme a llorar como la mujercita que creen que soy – bueno, que se ve muy bonita.

- Gracias, Amishi – trato de sonreír.

- Ah, el abuelo me ordenó vigilarla, tiene a mi tío Zech y al tío Wufei castigados uno en cada extremo de la ciudad haciendo guardia – se sonríe poniendo una mano en la nuca en un gesto pensativo – dice que esas cosas no se hacen sin haberse casado primero.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto intrigado.

- Es que el tío Wufei está embarazado del tío Zech – me dice divertido – igual que usted, claro que lo suyo es más natural que lo de ellos – se ríe – al tío Wufei casi le dio un ataque cuando se dio cuenta, pero se echó al agua solo cuando en medio de una comida se lanzó contra el tío Zech y le comenzó a pegar mientras le decía que era un abusador, que como se atrevía a hacerle eso, que él era un guerrero Chang y como tal debía tener honor, creo que si mis otros tíos no se lo quitan, lo mata.

Y ahora comprendo todo, estoy esperando un hijo de Heero, realmente no estoy sólo, en él podré poner el amor que ya no puedo entregarle a mi esposo, creo que voy a seguir con la farsa que soy mujer, así no tendré que asumir tantas responsabilidades mientras espero a mi hijo.

- Tendré un pequeño Heero – suspiro complacido poniendo mi mano derecha sobre mi vientre donde sé que descansa mi pequeño retoño.

- ¿Y si es niña? Podría ser tan bonita como usted.

- No, será niño y se parecerá a Heero – le replico sonriendo – y ordena que me traigan de comer ¿quieres? Debo atender a la fiera dentro de mis entrañas ¿sabes? Creo que el pequeño Heero tiene hambre.

- Será porque hace más de una semana que casi ni come, señora – se burla él poniéndose de pie.

- Insolente, no seas así con tu soberana – lo regaño medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Lo siento – se disculpa apenado.

- No te sientas mal y pídeme de comer – le sonrío – bromeaba, nada más.

- Es que el abuelo dijo que yo debía respetarla siempre.

- Si, es cierto, sólo debes tener cuidado ¿de acuerdo? – le digo – en especial si hay alguien más en la habitación.

- Sí, señora.

- Bien, estás perdonado, pero ¡tráeme de comer!

Amishi asiente y sale de la habitación mientras yo me siento en mi cama, miro bien la habitación, creo que a mi Heero le habría gustado compartirla conmigo, pero debo de tratar de pensar las cosas en positivo, él no está aquí de cuerpo presente, pero lo llevo en mi corazón, así que no debo llorar su ausencia, si necesito amor, nuestro hijo llenará los espacios que ahora están vacíos, le daré todo mi amor y será un niño feliz.

Han pasado varios meses desde que los vampiros desaparecieron en definitiva de la faz de este mundo, la magia de los clanes de ambos reinos ha sido puesta a dormir por decisión de todos y oculta en Hondonada Perdida con el último conjuro de la magia de los Maxwell y como soy el último, ya nadie podrá romperlo. Por cierto, me he puesto como un barril, mi hijo ha crecido mucho y creo que está listo para ver este mundo, claro que me habría gustado que Heero estuviera a mi lado cuando este naciera, pero ni modo.

Ah, Wufei y Zech se casaron hace unos meses, pero el moreno aún no le perdona a Zech el haber hecho el papel de mujer y cada vez que se acuerda duerme en el castillo y Zech en su casa. El hijo de Wufei ya nació, se adelantó a su primo unos días, es muy lindo, tiene unos lindos ojos celestes, pero el resto es completamente Chang, cosa que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a Zech porque quería un hijo rubio, pero el abuelo le dijo que debía ser porque la sangre de su clan era más fuerte.

Espero la llegada de mi hijo sentado en mi habitación, el pequeño me cansa demasiado, pero no me importa. Pero ha sido cómodo el vestir ropas de mujer y descansar casi todo el día, claro que siempre hay cosas por hacer, nuevas leyes y tratados, en especial porque no suelo ir a Meridian, fui una sola vez y resultó ser exactamente como la vi en mis pesadillas, incluso allí había un joven que ambicionaba mi amor, pero no por mí, sino porque quería ser el rey, si con Kein ya había tenido suficiente, así que le dije amablemente que no puesto que estaba embarazada de mi difunto esposo, ello lo desanimó por completo y no he tenido más problemas.

Me duele el vientre, quisiera que Heero estuviera aquí para ayudarme, pero sólo está su dulce recuerdo, ya no me duele traerlo una y otra vez a mi presencia, es tan grato pensar que su alma está pegada a la mía y saber que aún me ama, muchos dirán que estoy loco por seguir soñando con quien está muerto, pero no me importa, lo amo y punto.

Siento una fuerte presión sobre el vientre, hace días que siento que el pequeño trata de salir, sin embargo, las sensaciones se detienen luego de un rato, pero esta vez no es igual, se hacen cada vez más continuas, más dolorosas, siento que algo dentro de mí se rompe y emito un gemido de dolor que pone alerta a todos a mi alrededor, veo que varias mujeres entran en mi cuarto y el dolor me quita la conciencia, sólo me queda sentir cómo mi pequeño nace…

Abro los ojos una vez más, mi pequeño hijo duerme tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, supongo que ahora si parezco mujer porque ha crecido un poco, supongo que para poder alimentarlo. Lo vi cuando nació, pero estaba tan cansado que no lo miré bien, sólo estaba feliz que hubiese nacido sanito, pero ahora puedo mirarlo a mi antojo. Es muy hermoso, pero como está dormido no puedo verlo bien y si soñar con despertarlo, si cuando nació todo el mundo se enteró de su presencia, tiene unos pulmones. Sonrió con ternura acariciando su sonrosada mejilla, no importa a quién se parezca en definitiva, lo único que importa es que es mi hijo y de Heero, aunque este no esté aquí para compartir esta alegría.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta distrae mi atención y escucho la voz de abuelo pidiéndome autorización para entrar, será la primera visita que recibamos.

- Adelante – le digo tratando de acomodarme sin despertar al bebé.

- Buenos días, señora – me sonríe mientras se sienta junto a la cama.

Es cierto, estuve toda la noche ocupado trayendo al mundo a este pequeño, tanto que ni cuenta me di del tiempo que pasó. Además, quedé sumamente cansado como para intentar siquiera quedarme despierto.

- Yo quería felicitarla en nombre del clan Chang, estamos muy felices que haya encontrado un motivo para vivir y le diera un heredero al reino – me sonríe una vez más – además, quería comunicarle que la magia del clan Yuy se ha vuelto a activar sobre el castillo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, pero según creo, antiguamente los herederos de los clanes principales debían nacer en este castillo, así que supongo que al nacer su hijo, este ha despertado para protegerlo, sin embargo, ha sido alguien con sangre Yuy quien lo ha llamado.

- ¿No sería el tremendo grito que dio este bárbaro al nacer?

- Quizás, pero es demasiado pequeño como para tener el poder suficiente como para invocar tan poderosa magia.

- Pero no hay nadie que tenga la magia Yuy, el padre de Heero no tenía hermanos y él tampoco los tenía, a no ser que la bruja tuviera descendientes, porque no creo que hayan sido ni Wufei ni Zech.

- Ellos no pudieron hacerlo, su magia fue sellada cuando pusimos a dormir la magia de los Chang – dijo pensativo – y si ella hubiese tenido hijos, eran vampiros y desaparecieron cuando su majestad venció a Kein.

- Quizás la magia del castillo sabía que nacería un nuevo Yuy y como ninguno de los que estábamos la podíamos usar, se quedó esperando a que este naciera – le dije pensativo – Heero me contó que las voces del silencio saben cosas que nosotros quizás no, o de las que nos enteraremos más tarde.

- Las voces del silencio, me había olvidado de los guardianes de los secretos del castillo – dice el abuelo pensativo – aún así, es la magia de la luna azul la que provoca este efecto.

- Mi niño fue concebido esa noche ¿recuerda? Quizás por eso tiene el poder para despertar la protección del castillo.

- Quizás – suspira – tendremos que averiguar la causa, de todas maneras no creo que sea de ninguna manera peligrosa, seguimos emparentados con el niño y la magia del castillo incluirá a todos los menores.

- Es bueno saber que Heero sigue protegiéndonos aunque ya no esté con nosotros – acarició a mi hijito y veo que ha despertado – vaya, que lindos ojos tienes, amorcito, se parecen a los de tu papá – le sonrío – ojalá sigan así cuando crezcas y te parezcas mucho a él.

- Bueno, su majestad, la dejo para que lo alimente antes que comience a gritar – se pone de pie – y descanse, en unos días va a tener muchas cosas que hacer para su presentación.

Veo como el abuelo sale de mi habitación y me descubro el pecho para ponérselo al glotón este, no me importa mucho que sea pequeño, crecerá muy pronto y me llenará de alegrías.

A los cinco días de nacido tuve que presentarlo, aún me duelen las caderas al caminar, pero el dolor es soportable. Me puse uno de los vestidos que la mamá de Amishi confeccionó para mí y me he mirado en el espejo, realmente parezco mujer, tengo pechos de mujer y por culpa del embarazo tengo un poco más anchas mis caderas, así que tengo verdaderas curvas y no las que me daban antes los vestidos y el relleno.

En la presentación de Hirochi, no le quise dar el nombre de su padre porque he notado que es una mezcla de los dos y me duele cada vez que alguien pronuncia su nombre, estuvieron todos e incluso apareció un descendiente del clan Oz que había salido del reino y se había ido a los reinos de nieve que son los únicos lugares que no atacaron los vampiros, después de todo la nieve es agua aunque en otro estado. El muchacho, dudo que sea mayor que yo, lleva el apellido Kusrenada y está casado con una chica de apellido Winner, lo que significa que aún quedan descendientes de esos clanes.

- ¿Nos contarían como es que sus familias se salvaron?

- El antepasado que salió de este reino – me dice él – estaba casado con una joven de Meridian, tenían cuatro hijos y uno de ellos mantenía negocios con las regiones del norte, cuando vino el ataque de los vampiros y el clan fue destruido, él estaba allá así que permaneció en esas tierras a la espera que la profecía se cumpliera y entregarle nuevamente su lealtad al rey. Él se casó allá y tuvo varios hijos con los que comenzó a reconstruir su clan, yo tengo cuatro hermanos más, todos menores que yo, pero también tengo muchos otros primos, creo que somos alrededor de cien, pero somos la única familia que conserva el apellido.

- Su clan fue exterminado por completo de estas tierras por defender a Dúo Maxwell en el pasado, pero si quieren volver a habitar nuestro reino pueden volver cuando gustes y reconstruir su condado – les digo.

- Bueno, yo soy descendiente de los Winner – me sonríe su mujer – mi antepasado no estaba de acuerdo con su madre que entregaran al heredero de los Yuy a los vampiros, especialmente porque este era menor que él y era la única esperanza que tenían de librarse de los vampiros, pero no pudo hacer nada y se fue hacia el norte. Él era un Winner porque su padre murió antes que naciera y no había muchos varones en la familia. En el norte se caso y tuvo 15 hijos e hijas, nosotros somos un clan muy numeroso y hemos venido a pedir perdón por lo que hicieron nuestros antepasados.

- Tal vez esos eran los Winner que debían ayudar a Heero y fortalecer su magia – suspiro recordando lo que me contó Heero de su familia – bueno, eso ya quedó atrás y te digo lo mismo que a tu esposo, son libres de volver a este reino cuando gusten, Maronia estará feliz de recibirlos.

- Gracias, su majestad – sonríen ambos y se acercan a mi hijo – será un chico muy guapo cuando crezca – cada uno le da un beso y se retiran.

Pero lo que más llama mi atención es el movimiento de los pendones por las paredes, casi todos se agitan con la brisa que se cuela por los altos ventanales, con excepción del de los Yuy, este está tieso, como si estuviera clavado a la pared, pero sé que no es así, quizás sea la magia del castillo, pero es extraño.

Wufei y Zech vienen hacia mí con el rubio cargando a su pequeño hijo, se nota que lo adora por la forma en que lo mira, desde luego, Wufei lo mira atentamente como temiendo que lo vaya a dejar caer o se le resbale.

- ¿Cómo está el pequeño sobrino? – les sonrío.

- Este enano no deja dormir – se queja Zech – se despierta a cada rato y sólo quiere comer, es un acaparador.

- No deberías quejarte – le dijo el moreno quitándole al niño al fin – tú quisiste tener un hijo, así que ahora te aguantas hasta que crezca y duerma la noche de corrido. Además, más he sufrido yo con el embarazo y su nacimiento que tú, así que no quiero escucharte más.

- Si, lo sé, pero ya no tienes tiempo para mí.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de embarazarme – le responde – el niño es una criatura indefensa que me necesita más que tú.

- Es un guerrero Chang, no es tan indefenso – le recuerda.

- Es un Chang, de acuerdo, pero es demasiado pequeño para ser guerrero, así que no insistas, no tendrás nada más hasta que él se pueda valer por sí mismo.

- Diantre, Wufei, me vas a castigar por un año – le reclama.

- Y alégrate que no es más – le contesta enojado.

Estos dos se aman y se odian, desde que los conozco que están peleando, pero bien sé que esa noche que pelearon por última vez con los vampiros y el rubio salió herido el moreno se puso como fiera a protegerlo y que, mientras lo estaba curando este se aprovecho del pánico y lo hicieron. En fin, sé que se aman, es cosa de no hacer caso de sus peleas.

Es acaso un poco extraño lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, todos están felices con el pequeño heredero que no ha abierto sus ojos pese a todo el ruido a su alrededor, creo que a mi hijo no le gustan las visitas o quizás está demasiado cansado, no lo sé, pero durante la mañana hizo mucho escándalo para hacer notar que estaba despierto mientras se preparaba la fiesta en torno a él, pero ahora duerme tranquilamente en su cunita al lado del trono que debió ocupar… su padre.

No puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos sin que pueda evitarlo, recordar a Heero aún es doloroso para mí, siempre soñé compartir este momento con él, desde el momento en que descubriéramos mi embarazo hasta el final de mismo, su nacimiento, su presentación, sus primeros dientes, sus travesuras sus primeros pasos, pero él ni está a mi lado.

- ¿Quién dice? – me susurra su voz al oído – no, no hables, ellos no escuchan las voces del silencio, solo la familia real ya sea por lazos de sangre o por matrimonio son capaces de sentirlas.

Las lágrimas se secan en mis ojos y limpio mi cara de las anteriores, Heero está con nosotros pese a todo.

- Te amo, y tú pediste un deseo antes que me fuera que me mantendrá a tu lado hasta que mueras – puedo sentir que una mano acaricia mi mejilla – así que deberé cumplir me sentencia.

Estoy contento, mi hijo ha crecido bastante en los últimos meses, aunque debo admitir que han ocurrido cosas raras a nuestro alrededor, las voces del silencio me dicen que hay que tener cuidado, que hay algo que impide que el maleficio de los vampiros sea roto por completo, pero no me he preocupado demasiado, en realidad mi hijo es demasiado inquieto y desde que dio sus primeros pasos se las ha ingeniado para moverse dentro del castillo sin tener un accidente, creo que es la magia de los Yuy que lo protege, pero es muy agotador andarlo persiguiendo por todos lados como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que vigilar sus pasos.

- Debes dejar que yo lo vigile, él me conoce aunque no sepa que soy su padre – me susurra Heero de entre las sombras – el chico debió sacar tu carácter, corazón mío.

- ¿Mi carácter? – le digo incrédula y ofendida.

- Yo no era así, de haberlo sido me habría metido en miles de problemas por el hecho de ser un Yuy, él es demasiado confiado, es como tú, sólo el envase se parece a mí.

- Que malo eres – le reclamo – muy bien, hazte cargo de tu hijo, pero si le pasa algo voy a buscar la manera de… - le advierto.

- No tienes magia – se ríe de mí – pero no le pasará nada malo, es mi hijo ¿recuerdas? Además, no deberías ser tan aprensiva, la magia del castillo lo protege desde el momento en que fue engendrado.

- Tú no lo llevaste dentro nueve meses – le recuerdo – y nadie me va a quitar eso – agrego – es mi hijo.

- ¿Sabes, Di? A veces pienso que no quieres compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo – y su esencia se pierde en el aire, creo que acabo de ofender profundamente a mi esposo.

- La maldición del anillo aún no está rota – me dice una voz en el silencio, creo que es el mismo castillo el que hace la advertencia – intenta separar a aquellos que deben juntarse para poder regenerarse por completo – agrega.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto pero la respuesta no me llega, el castillo ha corrido a socorrer a mi hijo que de seguro una vez más está metido en problema.

Mi hijo acaba de celebrar su primer cumpleaños y ha dejado literalmente la crema en el comedor principal, claro, los Chang se han divertido mucho viendo al pequeño príncipe haciendo barbaridades para tomar antes que se lo den un trozo de pastel, tanto así que, al elevarla por el aire su magia no fue capaz de sostenerlo el tiempo suficiente y cayó sobre su propia cabeza haciendo que él llorara a mares dando fuertes gritos que hicieron temblar al castillo. Heero se vio obligado a tratar de calmarlo susurrando algo a su oído que no alcancé a comprender y el castillo se tranquilizó.

- Creo que en él quedan los restos de la magia malvada del anillo – me dijo Heero poniendo su rostro en mi hombro – es extraño que tenga tanto poder siendo tan pequeño ¿no crees?

Varias veces había pensado en lo mismo, Hiroshi es más poderoso que la magia de todos los Chang juntos y ellos ya no tienen su magia, ella dormirá eternamente en Hondonada Perdida. Claro, Heero pudo traspasarle los poderes de los clanes sin querer ante de morir, pero, al aparecer sus legítimos dueños, estos regresaron con ellos, como paso con la magia de los Winner y de los Barton, que ahora no hay nadie con ese apellido ya que son descendientes de la hermana mayor de Trowa Barton, la que fue sellada por mí junto con la de los Chang.

- Mientras mi alma vague por este mundo, él no debiera tener el poder de los Yuy, sin embargo existe una posibilidad… – me dice rodeando mi cintura, puedo sentirlo perfectamente alterando mis sentidos en esa posición, por supuesto, él es más alto que yo y siento algo duro que se aprieta por detrás.

- ¿De qué? – le digo sintiendo como sus manos recorren el talle del vestido – no hagas eso, me estás alterando – le reclamo en voz baja.

- Es que de un tiempo a esta parte he venido sintiendo que mi cuerpo se fortalece, como que quiere materializarse para hacerte ciertas cosas que no hacemos hace mucho ¿sabes?

- No se puede revivir a un muerto.

- Mi abuelo lo hizo ¿recuerdas? Solo necesitamos el conjuro que me permita volver a tener una forma física.

- ¿No será que no eres mi Heero? Él no haría ese tipo de cosas.

- Ah, Di – se sonríe contra mi oreja – yo puedo decirte cosas que nadie sabe de ti, como por ejemplo que tienes un pequeño lunarcito en forma de diamante en cierta parte de tu anatomía, que por cierto veo más sensual cada día, o los sonidos que emites al hacer el amor, o como te gusta colocarte para que te tome.

- No sigas – le reclamo totalmente rojo, sólo Heero puede saber esas cosas porque ha sido el único con el que he estado – ya entendí.

Miro nuevamente a mi hijo que permite que Amishi lo limpie mientras le dice que no se preocupe, que hay otro pastel, que sólo espere a que lo sirvan y podrá comerlo, cosa que tranquiliza bastante a Hiroshi que parece haberse calmado. Sé que el muchacho lo quiere mucho, es agradable con él, pero a veces noto algo extraño en su mirada, en especial cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los suyos, él se sonroja violentamente y se aleja.

- Creo que el abuelo cometió un error al ponerlo como tu guardián – me dice Heero sin ningún tipo de inflexión en la voz – me temo que está medio enamorado de ti.

- Oh, vamos, es bastante menor que yo…

- Recuerda que yo tenía literalmente siglos de diferencia contigo – me recuerda – y Amishi suele llamarte "Mi señora bonita" y enfurecerse sobremanera cuando alguien menciona que deberías casarte otra vez o si dicen que te vez más hermosa cada día – me suelta de repente.

Yo no lo había pensado así, claro, había notado que Amishi era un poco posesivo conmigo, pero lo achaqué a que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su papel de guardián a nombre del clan Chang, en cambio si lo veo desde el punto que me señaló Heero, puede que sea cierto, o sea, cada vez que lo descubro mirándome fijamente se pone rojo como manzana, siempre susurra algo así como "que hermosa se ve" o suspira disimuladamente, por eso también cuida tanto a Hirochi, quisiera que fuera su hijo...

Un fuerte viento interrumpe mi meditación al azotar las ventanas y trata de arrebatar a mi hijo que se ve elevado en el aire por el mismo, pero algo obliga al viento a soltarlo y lo deja caer en mis brazos.

- ¡No puedo permitir que ataque a los Yuy! – grita el castillo furioso con voz potente que todos escuchan perfectamente – ¡espera, anillo desgraciado, que mi señor regrese a este mundo por completo, así sabrás que no te debes meter con mis dueños! – dice violentamente cerrando puertas y ventanas, pero lo que haya sido que atacó a mi hijo ya se había ido.

Amishi está temblando, no sé por qué, pero, al parecer, las palabras del castillo lo has alterado notablemente, sus esperanzas, si es que realmente está enamorado de mí, han sido rotas de un plumazo por la advertencia del regreso de Heero. Sólo me queda una duda ¿cómo es que va a regresar?

Continuará... 

Está bien pensé que iba a ser corto, pero se me ha ido estirando poco a poco, no creo que en realidad les importe mucho ¿verdad? En fin, creo que ha valido la pena y que dejo todo listo para un verdadero final feliz.

Por cierto, quise hacer un final alternativo que no lo fuera, pero no puedo ¿quién soporta ver las lágrimas de Dúo? Al menos yo no, no me gusta verlo sufrir, así que será feliz sí o sí. Claro que si alguien no lo quiere... ¡No siga leyendo! (es broma), aunque no esperen algo así, porque vaya que me costó no alterar las primeras líneas de este capítulo para que Dúo pensara que había esperanzas, pero creo que haber dejado la duda hasta el final.

Esperen el pronto regreso de Heero a la Tierra de los vivos y el final definitivo, quizás los termine por subir los tres juntos (sí, tal como hice con los anteriores) o por separado, ya veré.

Los quiere mucho.

Shio Chang y Wing Zero (hicimos un pacto para arreglar las diferencias)


	9. La desaparición del anillo maldito

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: no digo más que los personajes no son míos, de tanto moverlos de un lado a otro ya me los he apropiado y los siento míos, en especial a Heero y a Dúo, los adoro.

En general, no iba a hacer un final así, o sea, las cosas iban a solucionarse al destruir a Kein, pero me iban a quedar muchas cosas por decir y me decidí a hacer un final un poco salido de la línea central.

Sí, sé que hay personas que me quieren matar (al menos una lo dijo abiertamente), pero es que he estado leyendo sobre la mejor manera de crear una historia interesante y creo que lo conseguí, al menos en parte. Pero ya verán que esperar un poco más valdrá la pena.

Bueno, este podría ser el final (les hago la advertencia porque si encuentro que está muy largo lo voy a cortar, aunque va a depender sólo que no tenga más de 20 hojas) espero que les guste.

La desaparición del anillo maldito 

Desde que regresé a este mundo, cuando mi hijo me llamó del otro mundo con un grito que estremeció las paredes del castillo y rompió el encierro en el que estaba confinado, he notado cosas extrañas alrededor de Di. Sé que es varón, pero se ve muy bien con aquellos hermosos vestidos y sus pequeños pechos se me han vuelto una divina tentación. No es que no me gustara su figura masculina, pero tener las dos cosas en una me hace soñar con pasar una noche loca entre sus brazos.

Camino por el castillo siguiendo a mi hijo, es demasiado inquieto y a ratos noto el aura malvada de Kein en su sombra, el castillo me ha dicho que el viento que trató de arrebatarlo aquella tarde de su cumpleaños es alguien con la magia negra suficiente para ocupar su sangre para revivir al anillo ya que la daga no cumplió cabalmente lo que le pidieron. También me dijo que entre mi hijo y yo debemos encontrar la forma de convocar el poder de la luna azul.

Tomo a mi hijo de la mano y lo llevo hacia el salón del trono, allí está Di vigilada atentamente por Amishi, creo que el muchacho no está muy convencido de las palabras del castillo y no quiere dejarla. Y vuelvo a pensar en él como si fuera mujer, creo que es un poco confuso, lo voy a dejar así, se ve muy guapa.

- ¡Mami! – le dice Hirochi y se sube en su regazo mientras yo me siento en mi sitio acariciando el brazo de Di que sonríe tranquila – torre blanca y luna azul – le dice.

- Parece que estuvo escuchando conversaciones ajenas – le digo divertido, de un tiempo a esta parte ha comenzado a hablar, algunas palabras realmente inconexas pero con otras es bastante claro – el castillo me ha entregado nueva información sobre la manera en que puedo regresar a este mundo por completo – le aclaro – y él recuerda eso.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver una con la otra? – se vuelve hacia mí aunque no me pueda ver, sé que siente mi presencia claramente tal como lo hizo en el pasado cuando yo rondaba a su alrededor buscando el poder necesario para destruir a Kein y sus parásitos.

- Dile a Amishi que llame al abuelo, quizás él nos pueda ayudar a entender – le digo acariciando su mejilla. Se nota que Amishi no es feliz al escuchar la orden de Di, pero sale del salón sin decir nada – aún está enamorado de ti.

- ¿No serán sus celos los que están alimentando al anillo? – me pregunta y la miro sorprendido, es cierto, dos veces en el pasado el anillo se ha alimentado de los celos de su portador hasta convertirlo en un monstruo, pero Amishi ama a Hiroshi, no le haría daño.

- Quizás – le digo – pero el castillo me ha dicho que hay magia negra muy poderosa tratando de usar a mi hijo como sacrificio para rehacer el anillo y él es un Chang, un dragón de magia blanca.

- ¿Por qué su sangre? – me dice espantada abrazando al niño que se queja por el apretón.

- Bueno, la primera vez que fue despertado fue a causa de un Yuy y por un Maxwell, la segunda fue a causa de un Yuy también, pero para destruir un Maxwell, ahora será a la inversa, solo que ambas sangres deben ir mezcladas y ¿quién mejor que nuestro niño? – acaricio la cabeza de nuestro hijo que se desespera por bajarse al no entender de lo que hablo – quédate tranquilo, Hiroshi – lo regaño.

- ¡Bájame!

- No sea insolente con tu madre – le digo muy serio – eso no es bueno.

- ¿Mami, bajas Hiroshi? – dice ahora en otro tono, creo que el mocoso es demasiado listo para su propio bien.

- Pero te quedas cerca ¿de acuerdo? – le dice Di soltándolo al fin y el niño se sienta a sus pies a jugar con un muñeco que encontró hace un rato...

- ¿Me dejas verlo? – le digo agachándome a mirarlo y él me lo entrega sin discutir, el niño quizás sepa quien soy en realidad. Tomo el muñequito y este me hiere ¿cómo puede hacerlo si no soy más que un fantasma? – Hiroshi, ¿quién te dio esto? – le pregunto preocupado, sólo cierta clase de magia es capaz de atacar la magia de los Yuy y dejarme sin protección.

- Amishi – me dice y me preocupo más, no puede ser que él esté tratando de destruirme para quedarse con Di, él es un Chang, un guerrero altamente entrenado y leal a sus reyes, con un honor a toda prueba ¿o no? Ahora recuerdo que Wufei dijo que no todos los de la aldea eran Chang, pero el abuelo no se lo habría puesto de custodio a Di si no confiara en él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Heero?

- Ese muñeco tiene mucha magia negra que ataca con mucha fuerza la magia blanca que me tiene en este mundo – le respondo mirando mejor al muñeco, tiene alrededor de su cuello una argolla de oro que en las manos de mi hijo se torna rojiza – ¡Hiroshi! – digo espantado al ver que el niño se comienza a poner blanco – ¡Di, arroja el muñeco por la ventana! – tomo a nuestro hijo y lo alejo del muñeco, pero parece que este nos persigue – Di, hazlo, que yo no puedo tocarlo – vuelvo a insistir y ella lo lanza lejos cayendo en el agua y Hiroshi comienza a llorar asustado – tranquilo, ya paso – trato de tranquilizarlo y tomo su manito, tiene un pequeño piquete en un dedo – ay, amorcito.

- ¿Están bien? – dice Di agachándose a nuestro lado acariciando el rostro de nuestro hijo y este se apoya en su pecho llorando con fuerza – mi amorcito – le dice abrazándolo.

- Me pregunto si Amishi se habrá dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo en su afán de evitar mi regreso – le digo poniéndome de pie molesto – no le puedo decir al abuelo que lo retire de tu guardia, aquello avivaría más el odio que me tiene, pero no puedo seguir dejando que tenga acceso a nuestro hijo y le entregue el anillo para que, con su sangre, este vuelva a unirse.

- ¿Qué dices? – grita escandalizada y horrorizada.

- Ese muñeco llevaba al cuello una parte del anillo – le informo.

- No puede ser, Amishi no le haría daño jamás a mi niño.

- No quiere dañarlo a él, Di, quiere evitar mi regreso – le recuerdo – quizás no sepa que Hiroshi tiene que morir para que el anillo complete su despertar – me paseo por el salón – y tampoco sabe a lo que se enfrenta, el primer Maxwell que despertó al anillo se volvió un monstruo por dentro que no podía controlar sus emociones, Kein se volvió lo que era tanto por dentro como por fuera, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasarle a él.

- Pero no puede ser, Wufei siempre dice que los guerreros Chang son guerreros de honor, que primero pierden la vida antes que traicionar a sus soberanos.

- Pero cuando estábamos en su pueblo también nos dijo que allí no todos eran Chang ¿recuerdas?

- Si, pero Amishi lleva el apellido de los Chang.

- Mis tías eran Winner e igual me vendieron a los vampiros – le digo – no quiero creer que él sea capaz de hacer algo así, quizás alguien lo está utilizando, haciéndolo creer que con esto se quedará contigo.

- Quizás debiera decirle que no soy lo que piensa.

- ¿No sabe que no eres mujer?

- Él, como muchos otros que no estuvieron en la batalla contra los vampiros, no saben lo que soy – me dice sonrojada – y todo se vio confirmado para ellos cuando descubrí mi embarazo.

No sé que iba a replicarle cuando el abuelo nos interrumpió diciendo que estaba a sus órdenes, así que volví a sentarme en el trono junto a Di que se sentó con Hirochi en su regazo, él estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía llorando.

- ¿Qué le pasó a su alteza? – dice el abuelo preocupado y Di me mira de reojo.

- Cuéntale – le digo acariciando el cabello del niño que comienza a dormirse.

- Amishi le regaló un muñeco – le dice pero se nota que no quiere meterlo en problemas – pero este tenía algo que hirió al niño, no debe haberse dado cuenta – agrega mirándome.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – grita el castillo molesto – ¡ESA COSA TENÍA MAGIA NEGRA!

- Es castillo le hablará al abuelo de los Chang cuando se trate de impartir justicia – le digo pensativo – es el juez principal de este reino.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice el castillo, Majestad?

- Bueno, creo que si – suspira al fin – Heero le pidió el muñeco a Hiroshi y este se lo pasó pero Heero no pudo tomarlo, lo dañó y cuando el niño volvió a tomarlo, se puso pálido y lo lancé lejos, entonces Heero descubrió que había sido herido levemente, pero le sacaron sangre.

- Pero ¿para qué?

- Para reconstruir el anillo maldito – dice al fin – estaba en torno al cuello del muñeco, a mí no me dañó porque ya no tengo magia – suspira – quizás Amishi ni sepa lo que hizo – lo defiende.

- Creo que voy a tener que sacarlo de su guardia.

- No – le digo usando mi magia para que me escuche igual que al castillo – ello alimentará el odio que me tiene y le dará fuerzas a la magia negra para volver a la carga, lo mejor es que busquen el muñeco y lo echen en un frasco cerrado con agua.

- ¿Señor Yuy? – dice asombrado de escucharme.

- Soy parte de las sombras del castillo, pero puedo regresar a este mundo con la ayuda de la magia de mi hijo.

- Se hará como dice – asiente y está para retirarse, pero lo detengo.

- Abuelo, el castillo me ha dicho cosas, como sabe, mi comunicación es directa con él, pero habló de la torre blanca y la luna azul.

- La luna azul aparece una vez cada cinco años y faltan tres años para aquello – me recuerda.

- Lo sé, pero dice que desde la torre blanca se puede invocar el verdadero poder de los Yuy.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar, majestad – me dice sorprendido y le creo, tampoco el castillo sabe donde queda ese lugar – quizás debamos preguntar a los otros clanes, cada uno era guardián de algo en especial.

- Gracias, abuelo – le dice Di – y no castigue a Amishi, es muy joven y de seguro alguien lo está engañando para que haga cosas que desconoce.

- Muy bien, señora, pero investigaré qué le ha pasado.

Pero aquel incidente trajo consecuencias, Hiroshi ya no acepta cosas de Amishi, le tiene miedo y se aferra a mí cada vez que él viene hacia nosotros, cosa que le ha dolido mucho a muchacho, por muchas disculpas que le ha pedido mi hijo no parece ceder y ha cambiado de compañero de juegos, claro, el pequeño Fai – Fei Chang es mejor para él ya que tienen casi la misma edad. Sólo me pregunto como es que Zech dejó que fuera el apellido de Wufei cuando él es el seme y no el dragón.

Fai es tan intranquilo como mi hijo, vaya que me sacan canas verdes entre los dos, si a uno se le ocurre una gran travesura, al otro se le ocurre otra mayor y complementaria con lo que debo perseguirlos para todos lados cuidando que no resulten heridos y tratando de arreglarlo todo. Por supuesto, Di lo ha castigado en dos ocasiones, pero los castigos no parecen afectarlo, a ratos se vuelve malvado y es en ese momento cuando más me preocupo, no quiero creer que el mal de ese anillo haya entrado en su sangre.

Por lo menos en este momento duerme la siesta y puedo estar un rato junto a Di en nuestra habitación a quien abrazo, ella está muy triste y aquello no me gusta, trato de consolarla, pero ella comienza a llorar amargamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, vida mía? – le doy un beso y ella se abraza a mí tomándome por sorpresa, jamás había podido hacerlo.

- El abuelo me ha dicho que encontraron el muñeco pero que el anillo no estaba, Amishi lo tiene y no quiere entregarlo, dice que con él podrá tenerme para siempre a su lado una vez que se repare por completo – suspira – eso significa que ha estado obrando adrede contra mi hijo, por lo que abuelo quiere exiliarlo, pero yo le dije que no, que lo haría más fuerte – y comienza a llorar – Amishi fue siempre tan simpático y dulce conmigo, no puede ser que haya cambiado tanto.

- Quizás él encontró el anillo después de la batalla – acaricio su espalda delicadamente – y pensó en dártelo como consuelo por mi partida y desde entonces se ha estado alimentando de sus sentimientos, aprovechando su juventud para confundirlo y hacerlo verme como un enemigo.

- Pero pensé que él te admiraba.

- Quizás aun lo hace y por ello el anillo me ha convertido a sus ojos en su peor rival, sabe que contra mí no podrá conquistarte porque tú me amas y tienes un hijo mío, no razona que, aunque llegue a quitarme del camino, no podrías amarlo, está intentando reiniciar lo que Kein dejó inconcluso.

- No entiendo nada.

- Bueno, mientras estuve en el otro mundo me contaron algunas cosas. El Maxwell que despertó por primera vez al anillo amaba a un Yuy, pero era demasiado tímido para acercársele y el anillo le prometió la fuerza para conquistarlo sin que este supiera que el objeto de sus deseos también quería acercarse a él. El joven Maxwell le envió una invitación a una fiesta y este tomó la oportunidad a dos manos, se conocieron y se enamoraron profundamente, pero era un joven apetecido y comenzaron a aparecer los celos, muchos sin ningún fundamento, que eran acrecentados por el poder del anillo. Pero el Yuy lo amaba y perdonaba todo por amor, hasta aquel día fatal en que lo dejó medio muerto. Alguien lo ayudó a huir y encontró alguien que lo ayudó a sanar tanto las heridas físicas como espirituales, pero aquello llegó a oídos del ahora rey Maxwell y su odio alimentó mucho al anillo y este reventó convirtiendo a todos los que estuvieran involucrados con ambas familias en vampiros. Yuy quiso detener la masacre y volvió a su lado consiguiendo aplacarlo por un tiempo, pero no olvidaba a su familia, quería regresar con sus hijos al lugar en que había sido verdaderamente feliz y susurró al viento el nombre de su pareja, ello terminó por sellar su destino y los dos se convirtieron en las espadas del poder que al romperse dos siglos más tarde, liberaron por un tiempo muy corto a todos.

- ¿Y que hay del famoso anillo? – me dice más calmada.

- Mis ancestros no sabían de su existencia ya que su guardián era la familia Darlean y el único que sabía de su existencia era Dermail Maxwell, quien no confiaba en ninguno de sus sobrinos. Por supuesto, Beruk Darlean no sabía que era lo que custodiaba hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando este le dijo a Relena que si quería recuperar su inmortalidad debería traerle a quien quisiera conquistar a un Yuy. Ella, ambiciosa y egoísta, le llevó a Kein y despertaron el poder de los vampiros iniciando una nueva guerra, ahora peor a la anterior porque el anillo sabía que su portador jamás sería correspondido, por lo que su fuerza sería infinita – suspiro enredando mis dedos en la larga cabellera de Di, como quisiera tener mi cuerpo para hacer con ella el amor una vez más.

- Y ¿por qué habrá elegido a Amishi?

- Quizás por el mismo motivo que eligió a Kein, es un amor imposible de concretar, en especial porque sabe que si él consigue su cometido menos lo querrás y volveremos al principio, o quizás peor porque sabe que los poderes de los Chang han sido sellados en Hondonada Perdida y no podrán protegerte.

- O sea que fue un error darnos por ganadores sin cerciorarnos primero.

- No, amor, no sabíamos que aquella daga debía cumplir tu deseo también – le beso la frente mientras mis manos se deslizan por su suave espalda – mi padre me dijo que sólo cumpliría un deseo y lo pedí, pero ella alcanzó a escuchar tus palabras antes de desaparecer y, como mi magia aún estaba presente, decidió hacerte feliz, pero ello le dio la posibilidad al anillo de regresar.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora? No podemos matar a Amishi ¿verdad?

- No, pero debemos buscar la torre blanca de la que tanto habla el castillo, quizás allí esté la solución que necesitamos para evitar que los vampiros vuelvan a dañar este mundo.

- Cómo quisiera que tuvieras tu cuerpo para que me hicieras tuyo otra vez – suspira y se acerca más a mí con lo que siento su excitación latiendo con fuerza sobre mi muslo – pero podrías darme un poquito de placer ¿no?

Miro a Di que tiene los ojos cerrados mientras lleva mi mano a aquella parte de su anatomía necesitada de atención sin que yo me resista, no puedo evitarlo, yo también deseo volver a estar con ella, siento que mi cuerpo responde a su calor y me dejo llevar por sus impulsos, acaricio lentamente esa parte y con la otra mano comienzo a soltar el vestido, quiero ver sus pechos, sentir su sabor. Uno a uno los botones ceden a mis ansias y separo la ropa, comienzo a darle besos en el pecho cuando escucho un chillido que remece las paredes del castillo que se pone en guardia obligándome a desaparecer del lado de Di y aparecer al lado de mi hijo que se resiste a que Amishi lo tome.

- ¡Déjalo, Amishi! – le ordeno cogiendo a mi hijo mientras maldigo mi suerte, estuve tan cerca de tener lo que quería.

- ¡Ellos serán míos! – me grita y desaparece. ¿No que su magia estaba sellada en Hondonada Perdida?

Camino lentamente cargando a mi hijo que tiembla asustado y subo las escaleras preguntándome en qué momento este enano llegó abajo y estaba en la puerta del castillo, entonces noto que estoy parado sobre una marca en el suelo muy parecida al escudo de mi familia y que ella emite una clase de humo blanco que sube como espiral por mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos preguntándome si el conjuro servirá de nuevo, de todas manera lo hago y siento y veo como mi cuerpo se materializa una vez más ante los asombrados ojos de mi hijo.

- ¿Quién eres? – me mira asombrado y veo a Di en lo alto de la escalera, le ha tomado tiempo el rehacerse lo suficiente para aparecerse.

- ¡Heero! – grita y corre a mi encuentro echándose sobre mí por lo que los tres caemos por las escaleras y saco la peor parte ya que los tengo encima, menos mal que no habíamos subido mucho o me manda de regreso al otro mundo – estás de regreso – me besa llorando y riendo a la vez mientras frota su nariz en mi cuello volviendo a alterar mi sangre.

- Tranquila – trato de quitármela de encima pero no lo consigo, creo que está demasiado feliz de verme – Hiroshi está con nosotros.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – me suelta al fin mirando a nuestro hijo que le ha parecido muy divertido el "vuelo" escaleras abajo.

- Pues creo que sí ¿no lo ves? – le señalo tratando de levantarme pero ambos siguen encima y no me lo permiten.

- Perdona, Heero, estoy tan feliz de tenerte de regreso – me dice levantándose al fin – no quise hacerte daño.

- Está bien, no me ha pasado nada – la acaricio la mejilla y camino con ella cargando a Hiroshi que mira las escaleras – ¿pasa algo?

- Porrazo – se ríe.

- Ah, claro, como no fuiste tú el del aterrizaje forzoso – le digo serio – quizás debiera castigar a tu mamá.

- Mami bonita – me dice él.

- Lo sé – le sonrío – pero yo soy tu papá.

- ¿Papá? – me mira tomándome de las mejillas, sus ojos y los míos son del mismo color y cada día nos parecemos más – quiero tú – me dice y me da un húmedo beso en la mejilla con lo que Di se vuelve a poner a llorar.

- Ya, ya – le digo tendiendo mi brazo libre hacia ella y se pega a mi pecho – ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – le digo maliciosamente al oído y ella comienza a reírse coquetamente mientras se sonroja – bien, creo que ya sé cual va a ser tu castigo – le guiño un ojo y ella oculta su rostro contra mi hombro – vamos abajo, vamos a tener que ir a Hondonada Perdida porque tengo una ligera duda.

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- Amishi desapareció en la entrada del castillo ¿no se supone que su magia estaba sellada junto con la del resto de los Chang?

- Creo que sí, sólo un Maxwell podría haber roto mi magia.

- Y el único que podría ser es Hiroshi, pero no pudo ser él – empujo la puerta del salón del trono y veo a los Chang reunidos allí muy sorprendido de verme pero terriblemente preocupados ¿qué habrá pasado?

- Su majestad – se inclinan todos y veo que la madre de Amishi ha estado llorando, sus ojos están rojos y su cara hinchada.

- Tenemos una muy mala noticia – nos dice el abuelo mientras camino a sentarme en el trono con mi familia a mi lado – hemos descubierto que Amishi conserva sus poderes mágicos pese a que estos debieron quedar sellados con el resto del poder de los Chang, no sabemos cómo pasó.

- Tal vez el anillo evitó que ellos fueran sellados – digo pensativo acariciando a mi hijo que ahora muerde algo – que tienes allí ahora – le digo exasperado, mi hijo no entiende ni aprende de sus errores.

- ¡No, mío! – grita cuando trato de quitárselo, pero al tocarlo a ambos nos ataca y lo lanza lejos – ¡mala! – grita molesto.

- Creo que deberías dejar de tomar cosas que no saben de donde son, Hiroshi – le digo sacudiendo mi mano, es casi como si me hubiera quemado, claro que yo saqué la peor parte – es peligroso.

- ¿Cómo muñeco?

- Como el muñeco – asiento, creo que comienza a entender.

- Amishi malo – dice al fin y escuchó a la madre del aludido llorar nuevamente.

- No sé como mi hijo pudo hacer algo semejante, es una deshonra para mi familia – llora ella apoyada en el hombro de Wufei – es por los dos lados un Chang, no podría traicionar a su rey así.

- Amishi, desde un principio, sintió cierta atracción hacia Di – le digo – pero yo estaba presente y no pasaba de ser un ideal, pero cuando yo desaparecí aquello cambió, en especial luego de recoger los restos del anillo y se convirtiera en su guardián, todo estuvo tranquilo ya que la magia del castillo se mantenía dormida, pero al nacer Hiroshi esta despertó y me trajo de vuelta por lo que los celos de Amishi están fortaleciéndolo aunque no esté completo, para ello necesita la sangre de mi hijo.

- Pero nosotros deberíamos ser capaces de protegerlo – dice Wufei.

- Lamentablemente Amishi tiene su magia – le recuerda el abuelo – y nuestras destrezas guerreras no pueden contra su magia.

- Vamos a tener que liberarla de nuevo – dice Di molesta – yo la soltaré y lucharemos de igual a igual para mantenerlo a raya hasta que encontremos la famosa torre blanca para que Heero esté completo y el anillo ese nos deje en paz definitivamente.

- Pero él sabrá que viajamos allá – dice Zech.

- Viajaremos con magia – le digo – sólo necesito una distracción para él – me quedo pensativo, no puedo dejar a mi hijo solo y necesito a Di... – Di y yo somos primos, no necesito su sangre para romper el sello ¿verdad? – miro al abuelo y este asiente – bien, lo siento, amorcito, pero vas a tener que actuar como distractor para Amishi, yo liberaré la magia de los clanes y me llevaré a Hiroshi para que el Valle le conozca.

- ¿Y si él se da cuenta? – dice preocupada.

- Pondré un sello especial – le digo – ninguna magia que no haya entrado en Hondonada Perdida antes de esto podrá traspasar sus límites.

- Buena idea, Excelencia, eso evitará que robe la magia de los demás – dice el abuelo – al menos eso fue lo que dijo que haría.

- Bien, es hora de ponerse en movimiento – digo poniéndome de pie tomando a mi hijo que se agarra de la ropa de Di – ¿qué pasa ahora?

- Mami no sola – reclama.

- No se queda sola – le replico y señalo a sus tíos a nuestro alrededor.

- Cierto – y todos se ríen, pero a mí no me hace gracia.

(Un paréntesis, de aquí en adelante van a tener que estar atentos, voy a contar la historia a dos voces y al final las uniré, espero que no se enreden, esta es una técnica que le copié a Gabriel García Márquez)

Salí del castillo en un tris mágico que emocionó sobremanera a mi hijo, no debía soltarlo, el enano tiene su propia magia y quien sabe dónde se aparece luego y no tenemos tiempo para andarlo buscando por todos lados, así que lo agarro firme y me detengo dentro del valle de Hondonada Perdida. Tan pronto entramos pongo el conjuro especial para que nadie entre tras nosotros y camino hacia donde Di me dijo están sellados los poderes de todos los clanes. Bajo a Hiroshi que se dedica a explorar el lugar mientras yo miro la pintura, en ella se ven las cinco espadas del poder de la primera vez, me dijo que debo obligar a Zero a actuar para romper el conjuro pero me parece extraño. En fin, ella es extraña de por sí, así que pongo las manos sobre la pintura pidiéndole a Zero que lance un rayo y este rompe la pintura con lo que la magia rodea todo el lugar.

- Solo un Maxwell podía romper esta magia – me dice alguien muy molesto, no sé quien es, pero no me preocupo, estoy buscando a mi hijo que no lo veo cerca – oye, respóndeme.

- Heero Yuy – le digo y encuentro a mi hijo sentado frente a una pintura.

- No eres Maxwell, no podías romper su magia.

- Claro que soy Maxwell, y no sólo por matrimonio, mi bisabuelo era Maxwell – me desentiendo de ella mientras camino en silencio hacia mi hijo para ver que es lo que observa tan atentamente, pero siento como la magia se acerca rápidamente a la barrera mágica y frente a esta se detiene abruptamente y me dice preocupada:

- ¿En realidad quieres poner este sello mágico? Ten en cuenta que muertas las generaciones que me portan ya nadie volverá a entrar en Hondonada Perdida.

- Lo sé – le digo decidido – es mejor así, ya nadie podrá ambicionar la magia de los clanes mágicos de Benice y Meridian – le respondo.

- Bien, Hondonada Perdida está para servir a los Yuy – dice finalmente y se retira dispersándose rápidamente, al llegar a sus dueños pondrá al reino en alerta y a todos los cabezas de clanes les hará reunirse en el castillo Yuy.

Me agacho a la altura de mi hijo y veo que es lo que ha encontrado, es una pintura de una noche oscura, sin embargo, allí se ve una alta montaña rodeada de blancas nubes y una torre blanca que apunta a la luna llena.

- Vaya, has encontrado una pista – lo felicito pero él se pone de pie abrazándose a mi pierna con cierta fuerza, se nota que algo lo ha asustado, no estoy muy seguro de lo que es, pero quizás tenga que ver con la perturbación en la magia. De todas maneras aún debemos buscar más pistas antes de regresar a casa.

- Mami no sola – me dice preocupado y yo trato de sonreírle, espero que esté a salvo ahora que recuperó su magia.

Miro a mi alrededor preocupado, desde que Heero se llevo a Hiroshi con él a Hondonada perdida he comenzado a temer que pase algo realmente malo, me siento nervioso que las cosas no resulten bien, que Amishi haya pensado antes en robar los poderes de los clanes ya que nadie lo ha visto desde que intentó robarse a mi hijo de palacio.

Wufei se siente contrariado, me ha dicho que fue él quien lo entrenó, siempre lo consideró un hermano más que un alumno, nunca pensó que fuera a terminar deshonrando de esa manera a los dragones Chang, no se conforma y se siente terriblemente frustrado al respecto. Zech ha dicho algo parecido, siempre pensó que Amishi era un chico aterrizado y le salía con esto.

Pero ahora he salido de palacio sin la guardia, quizás Amishi se dé cuenta que hay gato encerrado, que es lo que más me preocupa, aunque debo de dejar de ser tan negativo, las cosas van a salir bien, Heero va a regresar a nuestro lado por completo y el riesgo de los vampiros desaparecerá para siempre.

Me detengo ante la pileta en la que lavara la ropa antes de conocer a mi Heero y miro el agua que se mueve lentamente por ella, que no daría yo por llevar una vida tranquila con mi familia tal como lo hacen tantas mujeres de los distintos clanes que forman los dos reinos.

- Veo que anda sola, mi señora Bonita ¿o es que acaso el fantasma no puede salir de palacio? – me dice Amishi y no le respondo, Heero me dijo que fuera lo más natural posible en su presencia y no lo mencionara siquiera – creo que debería salir más, se está poniendo muy pálida.

- Tengo demasiadas ocupaciones – le respondo al fin tratando de alejarme un poco de él – cuando mi hijo sea más grande quizás se aliviane mi carga – Heero me recomendó no recordarle de su posible regreso, no debo avivar su odio y los celos.

- Pero si usted quisiera yo podría ayudarle a relajarse – me dice en un tono que no deja lugar a dudas acerca de sus intenciones, cosa que no me agrada.

- No, Gracias, Amishi, no lo necesito.

- Pero sí yo fuera él no diría lo mismo ¿verdad? – dice enfureciendo.

- Mira, Amishi, no quiero discutir contigo, sólo quiero tomar un poco de aire puro y en paz ¿podemos dejar ese tema para otra ocasión? – creo que las cosas están saliendo bien por el momento, espero que Heero llegue luego de regreso – voy a ver a Zech y a Wufei.

- Puedo acompañarla, si así lo quiere – me dice amablemente, pero al parecer hay segundas intenciones tras sus palabras, no creo que quiera acompañarme sólo para cuidarme y me pone más nervioso.

- Sabes, tengo un gran secreto que debo confesarte – le digo manteniendo mi distancia, quizás así se decepcione y se olvide de mí y del anillo.

- No creo que deba decírmelo, a no ser que sea que yo le gusto. Allí nos podríamos fugar juntos ¿no le parece?

- No se trata de eso – le digo retrocediendo al ver sus malas intenciones – mira, yo no soy lo que tu piensas, hay quienes ya lo saben, pero no todos los Chang conocen este secreto, sólo los dragones…

- ¡Yo soy un dragón Chang! – me interrumpe molesto tomándome del brazo – y le juro que será mía algún día y será muy pronto – me trata de besar pero nota algo extraño, es una ráfaga de viento que me ha envuelto librándome del agarre de Amishi devolviéndome la magia que había sellado en Hondonada Perdida, Heero ha logrado su cometido y pronto estará de regreso a mi lado.

- Así que de eso se trataba – me dice molesto – el fantasma ha ido a liberar la magia de los clanes, pero yo iré por él – dice desapareciendo bruscamente y yo me dejo caer, no tengo manera de prevenir a Heero, ojalá y haya puesto el conjuro protector ya.

Estoy cansado de buscar, mejor nos regresamos a palacio, lo único que tengo es que la famosa torre de la que hablaron las voces del silencio está en la cumbre de una montaña que roza las nubes y que por eso nadie sabe de ella, pero nada más. Además mi hijo se ha dedicado a voltear cuanta cosa se ha cruzado en su camino, casi como si fuera un huracán con patas, si no fuera porque sé lo que va a pasar, le daría una buena palmada, pero ni modo, sólo me queda ponerle mala cara y tratar de atraparlo para regresar a casa.

Pero mi hijo es más astuto de lo que aparenta y se mete bajo una mesa en un rincón donde no puedo alcanzarlo porque es demasiado estrecho para mí. Molesto ya, lo agarro por un tobillo y lo arrastro fuera, pero se resiste sujetándose de algo pesado. Uso magia para incrementar mi fuerza sin dañarlo y descubro que encontró un libro enorme.

- Así que esto era lo que buscábamos – le digo y me saca la lengua – bueno, lo voy a pasar por ahora, pero a la siguiente no te salvas – lo amenazo – regresemos a casa – sujeto a mi hijo con un brazo, parece que al fin se canso porque se aferra a mi cuello con fuerza, y con el otro el libro antes de concentrarme en regresar al castillo.

Pero algo ocurre afuera, la magia me lo dice claramente consultándome si dejo entrar al joven dragón que me llama, dice que es pariente por sangre, que tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, pero que el segundo sello no lo deja pasar porque desconoce su magia.

- No lo dejes pasar – ordeno – nosotros regresamos a la capital – agrego y desaparecemos de inmediato, no quiero una confrontación con Amishi en este lugar, no es conveniente hacerle saber que, de regreso los poderes a sus respectivos dueños, estos me fortalecen.

Aparecemos casi de inmediato en el salón del trono y veo al abuelo Chang muy preocupado, parece que ellos saben que Amishi fue a buscarme a Hondonada Perdida, sólo me pregunto dónde anda Di.

- ¿Mami? – dice mi hijo haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

- Con Wufei y Zech, Alteza – le dice el abuelo y mi hijo me mira como pidiendo que lo baje para correr con su primo, lo bajo y le indico a otro de los guerreros que lo acompañe, con la magia de regreso pueden protegerlo fuera del castillo – Su majestad encontró otro libro mágico.

- Si, me pregunto si no será otro antepasado mío disfrazado – aún recuerdo que mi abuelo y Hamish Barton eran los libros que protegían a los herederos para la confrontación con Kein.

- Quién sabe – dice el abuelo y hace aparecer una mesa con dos sillas frente a nosotros – mejor lo revisamos ¿no?

El libro tiene un gravado en letras doradas que señala que sólo una persona será capaz de leerlo y esa persona es el actual heredero al trono de Benice, y como yo por el momento estoy muerto, se niega a mostrarme nada.

- Diantre, de haber sabido no dejo que Hiroshi se fuera – me quejo.

- Volverá más tarde, Wufei no tiene tanta paciencia como usted para soportar las travesuras de ambos – se ríe el abuelo – además, su señora también está allí, de seguro estará ansiosa de regresar a su lado ¿no cree?

- Es posible – asiento sonrojándome por las segundas intenciones de las palabras del abuelo y este se ríe sonoramente.

Maku Chang viene conversando con mi hijo amenamente, este le cuenta lo que vio cuando andaba con su papá en Hondonada Perdida, sólo algunas cosas se le entienden, como el del cuadro de las nubes y un libro pesado que se trajeron con ellos. También le dice que llegó allí un dragón pero que su papá no lo dejó entrar y ellos se vinieron de inmediato. Eso significa que Amishi no pudo entrar debido al conjuro de Heero y que este ha encontrado algo que piensa puede ayudarle a resolver el enigma que lo mantiene como fantasma.

- Ay, no – gime Wufei por lo bajo al verlo, sé que mi hijo es terrible, pero junto con el suyo son un verdadero desastre que el pobre no es capaz de controlar, sólo Heero puede meterlos en cintura – Fai se había portado bien lo que va del día – se lamenta mirando su casa y se me ocurre algo.

- Bueno, ya que recobraron sus poderes mágicos estos dos estarán mas tranquilos en el castillo ¿no crees? Allí no podrán causar grandes desastres porque el castillo suele controlar sus travesuras y Heero los controlará – le digo mirando a Zech que ha estado muy callado, creo que aún no le perdona a Wufei que lo hiciera aparecer como Uke cuando en realidad es el seme – ¿qué me dicen? – insisto.

- Está bien, su majestad – dice Wufei acercándose a Fai para hacerle unas cuantas recomendaciones que de seguro le entrarán por una oreja y le saldrán por la otra, pero igual se las da – pórtate bien, Fai, tu tío Maku los acompañará al castillo ¿verdad? – mira al aludido y este, aturdido, asiente – bien, te pasaré a buscar a la hora de la cena, o irá tu papá.

- Ese enano es un terremoto con patas – dice Zech al fin.

Me pregunto, si Heero es capaz de convocar nuevamente el poder de la luna azul ¿Wufei podría volver a tener un hijo? ¿Podré tener otro yo? Pero primero habría que hacer el intento de la manera tradicional ¿no? Y apuro el paso para llegar cuanto antes al castillo, estoy ansioso de estar entre los brazos de mi esposo, hace dos años que no hacemos el amor.

Maku toma de la mano a Fai mientras este y mi hijo conversan en un idioma que parece ser muy particular y suyo que nosotros no alcanzamos a comprender. Por supuesto, hay palabras sueltas respecto al viaje y lo que Hiroshi vio mientras estaban en Hondonada Perdida, pero de allí a comprender en totalidad lo que dicen, ni de broma.

Llegamos al castillo y me informan que Heero está con el abuelo en el salón y que requiere la presencia de nuestro hijo para algo importante, me pregunto qué será, después de todo Hiroshi es demasiado pequeño para asumir la responsabilidad que le compete como heredero.

- Ah, regresaron pronto – me dice Heero tendiéndome una mano y me siento a su lado procurando estar lo más cerca posible de él – y te trajiste a Fai – mira al pequeño dragón que lo mira con gran curiosidad.

- Mi papá – le dice Hiroshi sonriendo – libro malo.

- Y no le habla a tu papá – le dice él tomándolo y sentándolo en su regazo con lo que Fai lo mira con una carita que da pena por lo que lo levanta y lo sienta en su otra rodilla, que no diera yo por ser cualquiera de ellos y estar así.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque quiere al heredero y ese eres tú – le explica y, con la mano de Hiroshi, lo abre lentamente con lo que se comienzan a revelar unas letras estilizadas que Heero lee en voz alta para todos:

"La torre blanca es custodiada por la más leal de las castas del clan de Benice, ellos viven al norte, más allá del territorio de los Chang, uno de ellos vino a ser madre del primer Yuy involucrado con la maldición de los vampiros, su castillo, en lo más alto de las montañas, roza el cielo y está permanentemente oculto entre las nubes, sólo una persona puede llegar hasta allá y no ha de ser con magia, deberá subir la montaña cabalgando sobre un animal que no ha sido domesticado por ningún ser vivo"

- ¿Le suena conocido, abuelo? – lo miro mientras Heero trata de mantener tranquilos a los niños en su regazo.

- No estoy muy seguro, de los clanes anteriores a las espadas del poder poco y nada se sabe, si escasamente se tenían noticias del clan Oz, que no llevaban todos aquel apellido, su líder, que fuera esposo de Berduki Yuy, murió en batalla contra Kein mientras intentaba defender al esposo de su cuñado, pero su apellido era Kusrenada. También había otras familias que pertenecían a ese clan, como los Schbeiker o los Une, pero no tengo noticias de ellos

- Debe ser alguien que esté relacionado con los Yuy antes de los vampiros – señala Heero permitiendo que los niños cierren el libro y se bajen de su regazo – quizás entre la documentación del reino haya algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarlos, después de todo debe de haber algo que recuerde aquel enlace.

Lo que me recuerda que realmente Heero y yo no estamos casados. Claro, no es importante porque nadie lo sabe, pero yo quisiera que pudiéramos hacerlo real o al menos más legítimo, no quisiera que algún día a alguien se le ocurriera decir que mi hijo es un bastardo, por mucho que su padre lo reconociera como su hijo sólo por no estar casados.

Heero me mira y toma mi mano con un gesto delicado, me encanta que sea así, tan tierno, tan dulce, tan especial. También noto un brillo extraño en su mirada que apenas alcanzo a descifrar, hay en ellos deseo, pasión, ansiedad y algo que no alcanzo a definir pero que creo que es lujuria, que enciende mi cuerpo, quiero lo que él quiere, quisiera que hubiese alguien más que se hiciera cargo de ese par para ir a hacer cosas de grandes.

Heero suspira y lleva mi mano a sus labios, mira a los niños y luego a nuestro alrededor, creo que busca algo que sea capaz de distraerlos de manera tal que no se acuerden de hacer travesuras mientras estamos ausentes, pero lo veo un poco difícil, la magia del castillo no puede evitar que hagan cosas que no deben por más que Heero y yo se lo ordenemos ya que él puede romper nuestra magia con facilidad. Pero veo una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Heero y al abuelo que levanta las cejas de manera interrogante.

- Creo que al fin encontré la solución – dice Heero de manera triunfante mirando a ambos niños – ese es un lugar en el que estarán contentos y podrán destruir cosas a su antojo a diestra y siniestra.

Me pregunto ¿qué lugar será ese? Porque, que yo sepa, no existe un lugar así en este castillo ¿o me equivoco?

He tomado a los dos terremotos y los he puesto en un lugar muy especial, un lugar que nadie sabe que existe dentro del castillo dado que el único que puede entrar en ese lugar es el rey de los Yuy, que ente caso soy yo, o alguien que no pertenezca a este mundo, condición que también cumplo. Este lugar, según me dijo el castillo, es habitado por una magia poderosa que mi hijo no será capaz de romper ya que es demasiado pequeño, ella no permitirá que se hagan daño si rompen algo, les dará de comer si tienen hambre, como lo sabrá, ni idea, pero bueno, mientras me dé tiempo de disfrutar unas horas con Di y ellos se estén tranquilos sin darles problemas a nadie, estará bien.

Tanto el abuelo como Di me miran preocupados al verme aparecer sin los niños, pero estarán a salvo toda la tarde. Claro, no puedo decirles donde están, aquello rompería la magia de aquella habitación, simplemente insisto en que están y estamos a salvo.

- Pero... – insiste Di preocupada, después de todo Hiroshi es su hijo tanto como mío y debe de preocuparle – ¿estás seguro que no podrán salir de donde los dejaste?

- Completamente, amorcito – la levanto y Maku me mira sorprendido – no salgas del castillo, Wufei podría preocuparse – le ordeno antes de ponerme en rumbo a mi habitación con mi chica entre mis brazos.

- Heero, bájame, puedo caminar – me reclama.

- Di, sé que puedes, pero yo quiero cargarte ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero no soy muy liviano – me mira a los ojos sonriendo.

- Eso dices tú, soy quien te carga y no pesas nada – le recuerdo – además ¿quién dice que te estoy cargando con mi fuerza?

- Ah, tramposo – me dice haciendo un puchero mientras acerca su boca a la mía – pero puedes hacerlo cuando quieras – agrega seductoramente con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello.

- Espero que seas capaz de soportar las consecuencias, amor – le digo empujando la puerta de nuestra habitación con un pie y cerrándola de la mima manera aplicando magia sobre ella para que nadie nos interrumpa. Bajo a Di apegada a mi cuerpo, siento como si la sangre hirviera por dentro, la tomo suavemente por las mejillas mientras ella se empina a besarme, sigo siendo más alto que ella, así que la tomo suavemente por la cintura y me siento al borde de la cama sentándola sobre mí para poder besarla a mi gusto mientras mis manos viajan por su talle acariciando y buscando los botones que cierran su vestido y esconden su graciosa figura.

- No, no te apures tanto – creo que me ha detenido porque no consigo soltar los botones y estoy a punto de romperlos – así se sueltan – libera los primeros dos dejando ver su piel suave ya que es de esos que se abren por delante. Casi sin pensar mis manos imitan sus actos y siguen soltando el talle del vestido que al fin cede a mis ansias dejando su pecho al descubierto, regreso a besar su boca lentamente mientras mis manos exploran su piel suave encontrando aquello que desde que los descubrí, me ha enloquecido.

- Heero – me reclama cuando una de mis manos aprieta levemente aquella pequeña montaña de carne – no seas bruto.

- Perdona – le digo apartándome de ella tratando de calmarme un poco mientras me recuesto en la cama – ha pasado tanto tiempo – trato de excusarme.

- Puedes apretar, pero no tan fuerte, es de verdad ¿sabes? – me dice subiéndose sobre mi cuerpo luego de quitarse el famoso vestido y quedar sólo en enagua semi transparente – aunque creo que deberíamos estar en iguales condiciones – me dice soltando lentamente mi ropa, yo le ayudo a quitarme la ropa levantando mis caderas y quedo sólo en ropa interior – deberías verte – se ríe y se sienta en la cama.

- Deberías verte tú – le digo un poco molesto sentándome en la cama señalando su cuerpo – pareces mujer pero hay algo que te sobra ¿ves?

- No molestes – me dice perdiendo la sonrisa lanzándose sobre mí – y no me gusta que pienses en mí como si fuera mujer ¿me oyes?

- Yo no pienso en ti como si fueras mujer – lo rebato tratando de atraparla entre mis brazos de nuevo, supongo que tiene razón, pero así, vestida con ropas de mujer, para mí es Di y no Dúo.

- ¿A qué sí? – me dice desafiante mostrándome sus lindos pechos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no puedo evitarlo – le digo poniendo una mano sobre uno de ellos con delicadeza – vestido como mujer lo pareces realmente y me gusta tu nueva figura, me dan ganas de comerte.

- ¿Así que te gusto más que antes?

- Me gustas igual que antes – le rebato nuevamente – sólo que ahora tienes algo que llama más mi atención, quizás solo sea la novedad, no lo sé, pero me gusta – lo masajeo suavemente – ¿a qué a ti te gusta la sensación?

- Bueno – me dice sonrojándose al fin mientras se vuelve a subir a mi cuerpo rozando cierta parte de nuestras anatomías que siguen siendo iguales – te perdono sólo si me haces tuya nuevamente.

- Ah, quieres guerra – le digo buscando su boca mientras la hago caer sobre mi cuerpo excitado – solo espero que no haya interrupciones otra vez – gimo al sentir su mano juguetona recorriendo mi piel buscando y encontrando aquello que sabe le dará placer – ¡ah! – gimo al sentir como me masajea suavemente el miembro con una mano mientras la otra se apoya en mi pecho – mmm.

- Vamos, hazlo – me pide buscando con la mano que estaba sobre mi pecho la mía instándome a acariciarla, cosa que hago de inmediato bajando por sus costados haciendo que sus pechos se apoyen contra el mío. No puedo evitarlo, los músculos se me contraen a su contacto, es una sensación extraña, grata, no digo que antes no me gustara el contacto piel a piel con ella, pero ahora es una verdadera locura la sensación.

Mis manos recorren sus costados de Di lentamente de arriba abajo acariciando por todos lados suavemente, buscando, reconociendo, aprendiendo de nuevo a darle placer, buscando el lugar donde nos uniremos una vez más, sólo me pregunto ¿será posible embarazarle de nuevo?

Siento las manos de Heero subir y bajar por mis costillas, las caricias son muy suaves y sensuales, me vuelven loco, en especial cuando medio se sienta con mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y toma uno de mis peches entre sus dedos procurando no apretar muy fuerte antes de tomar el pezón entre sus labios. Ahora las caricias son más apasionadas, salvajes, pero sigue teniendo cuidado con mi cuerpo, creo que sabe bien que desde la última vez que lo hice con él no ha vuelto a pasar nada y me encanta que sea así, tierno, cariñoso, cuidadoso. Se separa un poco de mí para besarme de nuevo en los labios antes de inclinarse hacia el otro lado y tomar el otro mientras sus manos, que no han dejado de moverse por mi espalda y mi costado, han encontrado su objetivo y sus dedos largos entran en mí preparando en camino, duele un poco, pero las caricias de la otra mano y sus lentas succiones sobre mi pecho, aquello pasa muy rápido y mi cuerpo quiere estallar de placer que me dan sus manos y sus labios.

- Ah – gimo sintiendo como un fuego que me abraza por dentro – ¡Heero! – grito sin querer cuando su mano abandona mi entrada y se ubica allí para penetrarme – ten cuidado – le pido aunque sé que lo tendrá.

- Amor mío – me sonríe con pasión y me toma por las caderas antes de hundirse lentamente en mi interior. Tenía miedo, debo admitirlo, que me hiciera daño al entrar, tiene su miembro bastante desarrollado y, aunque me encanta sentirlo, suelo apretarme más cuando lo veo, pero el placer en mayor que mis temores y me dejo caer contra él, hundiéndolo por completo en mí, lo que nos arranca a ambos un grito de placer.

Lentamente comienzo a subir y bajar por su miembro erguido, algo que me vuelve realmente loquito, puedo hacer lo que quiera en esta posición, pero también le dejo las manos libres a mi amor para que me acaricie, cosa que no desaprovecha, cada vez que estoy arriba me atrapa un pezón, lo muerde, lo succiona y le masajes con su lengua de manera sensual, antes me gustaba que hiciera eso, es cierto, pero ahora mi cuerpo es mucho más sensible a su toque y me hace tocar las estrellas, más cuando toma una parte de mí que se sentía abandonada y el placer comienza a atacarme por todos lados, acelero en ritmo de mis idas y venidas, tanto que ya no sé ni lo que siento, sólo sé que el placer me está dominando...

Esto es salvaje, Di sigue sobre mí y a cada estocada me aprieta en su interior, sé que estoy a punto de acabar, pero es demasiado pronto, no quiero que sea tan rápido, quiero que lo goce plenamente, así que la detengo un segundo y me volteo sin salirme de ella, quedando ahora Di de espaldas contra la cama con las piernas abiertas y yo en su interior. Tomo un poco de aire y consigo calmarme un poco antes de comenzar a moverme lentamente mientras sigo con mi labor tanto sobre su miembro como sobre sus pechos que se agitan con fuerza cada vez que choco contra su interior, el fuego y el sudor nos baña a ambos, tanto así que parece que estuviéramos recién bañados. Casi me salgo de su interior y vuelvo a entrar una y otra vez, acelerando con cada empuje la velocidad y la fuerza hasta que ella grita que ya no puede más, que le dé, pero no quiero, me contengo todo lo que puedo, pero mi cuerpo ya no lo resiste y me dejo ir dentro de ella. Claro que ella se ha venido dos veces antes que yo acabara también, me encanta saber que le doy placer antes de tomarlo.

- Heero – se queja cansada y me fijo que sigo dentro de ella, no quería hacerle daño, sólo disfrutaba de la sensación de saberla sólo mía – gracias – susurra en un hilo de voz mientras su sexo, agotado por las dos veces, yace flácido entre mis dedos, lo dejo tratando de no rozarlo más y me recuesto en la cama a su lado para descansar un poco – me gustó mucho – agrega.

- Descansa – le digo tratando de apoyarla contra mi pecho pero veo que está totalmente dormida, creo que he tomado parte de sus energías para suplir las mías, no es algo que haya hecho de manera conciente, al contrario, sin embargo, lo he hecho, sólo espero que no tenga malas consecuencias.

Cierro los ojos sintiéndome todavía un poco entre las nubes cuando recuerdo algo, dejé a los dos terremotos con patas encerrados y de seguro ya se aburrieron y están llorando. Miro a Di que ni se inmuta al moverme de su lado, la cubro con la ropa de cama, dejo caer el dosel y me visto rápidamente, espero que los niños estén bien ¿qué clase de padre soy? Mejor me apuro y me aparezco allí.

Casi al momento de aparecer en el cuarto secreto ambos niños se echan sobre mí llorando a lágrima viva, me pregunto qué habrá pasado para que estén así, ellos que siempre ríen.

- ¡Papá! – me dice Hiroshi señalando un libro que está en un rincón. Me acerco a este con un niño pegado a cada costado y lo reviso, allí hay un monstruo horrible, que no es otro que Kein y, al parecer, es un padre el que defiende a los pequeños que este trata de comerse.

- ¡Papá! – dice también Fai y siento que se me parte el corazón, no debí dejarlos aquí solos, ni dejarme llevar por la lujuria, la familia debe estar primero.

Suspiro y los levanto a ambos del suelo, no los volveré a dejar allí sin antes asegurarme que no haya algo que los pueda asustar. Camino hacia la pared y salgo del cuarto apareciéndome en el salón del trono. Allí está el abuelo y Maku revisando algunos libros que creo son de mis antepasados totalmente enfrascados en la lectura por lo que se sobresaltan al escuchar el lloriqueo de los niños.

- ¿Qué les pasó, Su Majestad?

- Monstruo malo, come niños – le dice Hiroshi apretándose contra mi cuello – papá protege.

- Papá protege – repite Fai abrazado también a mi cuello.

- Papá mío – le dice Hiroshi bastante molesto tratando de hacer que me suelte.

- Mío – llora más fuerte y noto que el abuelo y Maku intercambian una mirada culpable.

- Fai, Wufei te ha de proteger – le dice Maku, por lo que sé, él es primo segundo de Wufei, pero él vivía en Konitsa a diferencia de este último que vivía en una aldea cercana a esta capital.

- Él mamá, no papá – le responde Fai y comienzo a entender.

- Tranquilo, Fai, yo te cuido igual a Hiroshi – consigo que ambos me suelten y los bajo – pero ¿tienen hambre? – los dos se miran y me miran asintiendo – bueno, que alguien los acompañe al comedor y les den de cenar ¿les parece? – vuelven a asentir y se van con otro de los guardias ya que Maku se ha quedado muy quieto – quiero que me expliquen qué está pasando ¿por qué no le dijeron que Zech es su papá y él va a protegerlo?

- Porque, según las tradiciones de nuestro clan, Zech no tiene ningún derecho sobre su hijo por haberlo engendrado fuera del matrimonio – me dice el abuelo muy serio.

- Así que, por culpa de sus tradiciones el pobre Fai no tiene papá ¿verdad? – los miro molesto – pero lo que no entiendo es ¿para qué los obligaron a casarse si no era para legitimar al niño?

- Para recobrar el honor de los Chang – prosigue el abuelo – él deshonró a Wufei haciéndolo sin casarse primero.

- Pues bien podría haber sido a la inversa – le digo cruzándome de brazos – Wufei siempre se escapaba de Zech, la única manera que algo hubiese pasado entre ellos es que él hubiese dejado que pasara. Además, ninguno de ustedes estuvo cuando fue la batalla contra los vampiros ¿verdad? – los miro molesto – estoy seguro que fue Wufei quien se aprovechó que Zech estaba herido sin saber que la luna azul lo había hecho fértil.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Su majestad? – dice Maku preocupado.

- Que el clan Chang se ha equivocado al aplicar la justicia.

- Los Chang nunca se equivocan al…

- Abuelo – le digo con paciencia – ustedes no han tenido en cuenta que, al aplicar la sentencia que ustedes creían correcta, más que arreglar las cosas las han empeorado – camino hacia la mesa en la que trabajan – véanlo así, a Zech lo han dejado sin orgullo, han destruido su honra de Chang, a su hijo lo han dejado sin padre, a Wufei sin esposo y sin apellido ¿de qué sirve que estén casados si no son familia?

- Sólo aplicamos lo que decían nuestras leyes.

- Las leyes deben cambiar según el tiempo y las situaciones – le recuerdo a ambos – así que van a tener que buscar una solución a ese problema. No creo que a Zech le agrade que su hijo, que por causa del clan no es suyo, me esté llamando papá a mí cuando él es el responsable de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

- Nuca nos pusimos a pensar en el daño que podría hacerla aplicación de aquella ley – dijo el abuelo apenado – hacía muchos siglos que no ocurría algo así en nuestro clan, y no medimos las consecuencias.

- Entiendo que sea así – le digo tranquilamente – pero ahora no podemos lamentarnos, sólo buscar una solución para ellos.

- No creo que Wufei esté dispuesto… - dijo Maku.

- Va a tener que estarlo o va a perder a Zech.

Me desperté todo adolorido, cansado y sólo en la cama. Claro, Heero me había tapado y había dejado caer el dosel de la cama, pero no me agrada. Me siento en la orilla con mucho cuidado, creo que voy a tener que hacer algo para evitar el dolor cada vez que me siente, y veo que comienza a anochecer, ello me recuerda que Heero dejó a los niños encerrados en no sé que lugar y por eso me dejó solo, para ir a buscarlos. Me levanto de la cama tratando de evitar cualquier movimiento brusco, creo que ahora me siento peor que la primera vez que lo hicimos, aunque ahora Heero fue más cuidadoso, quizás junto con ganar más cuerpo aquella parte de su anatomía también creció y el solo pensamiento me hace sonrojarme, voy a tener que fijarme la próxima vez que lo hagamos. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo, pero siento que los pechos me palpitan, este Heero me las va a pagar. Molesto, termino de vestirme y bajo al comedor en donde están todos los Chang, ello me preocupa, desde el matrimonio de Wufei y Zech que no los veía a todos por aquí en el castillo, cuando presenté a mi hijo vinieron de a pocos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le digo a Heero sentándome a su lado haciendo una mueca por el dolor y él me mira en silencio pasando su mano por mi espalda, siento un rico calorcito que me baja por la columna y los dolores desaparecen y me puedo sentar bien.

- Hay que corregir lo que está mal – me dice poniendo su mano sobre la mía – los niños ya están alimentados y dormidos, pero hay un pequeño problema con Fai, no se quiere ir con Wufei a casa – mira a Zech que se mantiene del otro lado del salón evitando a su esposo – y Zech no quiere cooperar tampoco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por las tradiciones de su clan, Zech no puede intervenir en nada que tenga relación con Fai.

- ¡Pero si es su hijo!

- ¡No lo es! – interviene Wufei molesto apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa – lo engendró fuera del matrimonio, así que es sólo mío.

- No deberías ser tan cerrado – le dice Heero, parece molesto – ¿o me vas a decir que Zech abuso de ti para hacértelo? – le dice y yo me sorprendo.

- ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! – dice Zech molesto – fue él quien me sedujo aprovechándose que estaba herido – explicó y todos miramos a Wufei que se sonroja violentamente.

- De todas maneras me embarazaste.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que eso iba a pasar?

- ¡Por la magia de la Luna Azul! – replica molesto y yo miro a Heero, cuando él me fecundó no fue esa noche, lo hicimos antes cuando la llamamos antes.

- Wufei, lo del embarazo es tu culpa – le dice Heero muy calmado – tú quisiste venir con nosotros cuando vinimos a este castillo a recobrar la magia de los Yuy, en ese momento quedaste fértil, no es culpa de Zech.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – le dice palideciendo.

- Bueno, creo que en muchas ocasiones el abuelo habló delante de todos que la luna azul le daba magia a los Yuy para hacer que aquellos miembros de los clanes tuvieran hijos que de otra manera no podrían.

- ¡Y también dijo que no era necesario el embarazo!

- ¡Eres muy porfiado! – Heero se pone de pie – los vampiros evolucionaron, nuestra magia también ¿por qué no iba a cambiar la forma de tener familia? – se vuelve hacia Zech que no ha vuelto a hablar – eres quién más ha salido perjudicado ¿quieres decir algo?

- No quiero seguir con Wufei.

- Muy bien, lárgate, no te necesito para criar a Fai, es un dragón Chang – le dice él furioso – sólo has sido un estorbo desde que nos comprometieron.

Pero Zech ha perdido la paciencia, aprieta los puños con fuerza y veo que sus ojos se han puesto oscuros, casi como los de Heero, pero se contiene, se da media vuelta y se va.

- Eres un idiota, Wufei – le dice Heero sentándose de nuevo – Fai se quedará en el castillo, la magia de los Yuy lo mantendrá a salvo.

- ¡Es mi hijo, yo lo protejo!

- ¿Y quién lo protege de ti? – le responde de vuelta – no, ya lo dije, se queda aquí, conmigo.

- No tiene derecho a arrebatarme a mi hijo – le reclama.

- Pero tú si tienes derecho a dejarlo sin padre ¿verdad? – señala la puerta – has destruido a tu familia, has deshonrado a Zech y tienes cara de venir a pedir justicia, por favor – agrega furioso – sé consecuente.

- A mí no me importa qué sienta Zech, es su castigo.

- Entonces, ¿para qué te casaste con él? Estoy seguro que Zech se arrepiente bastante de haberte conocido y aceptado ser tu prometido ¿tienes que ser tan egoísta de negarle a su hijo?

- Fai es sólo Chang.

- Me dan ganas de pegarte – dice molesto – pero debes acatar, soy tu rey.

- ¡ME ESTÁ QUITANDO A MI HIJO!

- ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERE IRSE CONTIGO PORQUE PIENSA QUE YO SOY SU PADRE Y QUE PUEDO PROTEGERLO MEJOR? – le grita Heero con lo que Wufei se queda callado y más pálido aún – eso es lo que le estás negando a tu hijo, quizás él sea quien más perjudicado ha salido con tu egoísmo, ¿qué no ves que le estás dando fuerzas al anillo maldito para que nos destruya?

- Debes buscar a Zech y traerlo de vuelta antes que se encuentre con Amishi – le digo preocupado y Heero me mira – recuerdo que dijeron que fue su alumno ¿no es cierto? Y si el anillo fue capaz de engañarlo a él para que crea que puede tenerme ¿no será posible que convenza al corazón herido de Zech de buscar venganza? No necesitamos que él también se vuelva nuestro enemigo.

Heero me mira atentamente y luego se vuelve hacia Wufei que sigue enojado, se nota que él no va a ir por Zech, el orgullo de un Chang es más grande que su lealtad hacia su rey, por lo que Heero se enfada y sentencia:

- Lo siento más por Fai que por ti, Wufei, pero me temo que haz de traicionado mi confianza – le dice muy calmado – supongo que el abuelo te puede decir perfectamente cuál es el castigo que mereces por ello – se pone de pie y desaparece dejando a los Chang como estatuas de sal.

- ¿Cuál es castigo? – apenas me atrevo a preguntar.

- La traición al rey se paga con la muerte – dice el abuelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Encontré a Zech apoyado contra una de las columnas del patio principal del castillo tratando de contener los sollozos, creo que ni cuenta se dio que yo me había aparecido junto a él hasta que puse mi mano en su hombro y casi salto.

- Su majestad – me dice tratando de recomponerse.

- Aún quieres a Wufei ¿verdad? – él asiente en silencio – creo que te voy a pedir un favor, algo que te ayudará a tener un poco de calma.

- No irá a castigar a Wufei ¿verdad? – y me sorprendo que, pese a todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por causa del moreno lo sigue queriendo y anteponiéndolo a su propio bienestar – no quiero que Fai se quede sin nadie.

- Entiendo que los quieras, Zech, pero deberías pensar un poco en ti también – le digo tranquilo – pero esto no tiene relación con lo que te voy a pedir – él me mira frunciendo las cejas preocupado – resulta que el castillo me dijo que todos los documentos importantes relativos a la familia real fueron sacados del castillo luego de la muerte de mi bisabuelo y que fueron guardado en un lugar en el que sólo los Marquize pueden entrar, lo que significa que sólo tú puedes ayudarme a encontrar el lugar que me devuelva todo el poder de los Yuy para destruir el anillo maldito.

- Pero eso significaría regresar a mi pueblo y alejarme de m familia – me dice.

- Zech, eres en parte un Chang y sabes perfectamente que mientras Wufei no recapacite, ellos jamás serán tu familia.

- ¡A pesar de todo, mi corazón dice que lo son!

- Lo sé, tranquilo – le digo tratando de aplacarlo, ahora comprendo que no podré decirle que le he retirado mi confianza a Wufei, me ganaría de verdad su enemistad y jamás recobraría los escritos de mis antepasados – pero cuento contigo ¿verdad? ¿Cómo sabes si en tu ausencia Wufei recapacita y accede en ser verdaderamente tu esposo?

- Está bien – veo que sus ojos brillan con resolución, está dispuesto a arriesgarse si ello lo ayuda a tener a su familia a su lado.

- Vete de inmediato, yo me hago cargo de las cosas aquí.

- Pero, a ciencia cierta ¿qué es lo que debo buscar?

- Un libro grande que tiene el filigrama antiguo de mi familia, no el que yo porto, sino el que está en el salón del trono.

- Ese que parece estar pegado a la pared ¿verdad? El que no se mueve cuando entra el viento en el salón – yo siento en silencio – muy bien, volveré de mi aldea apenas lo encuentre – me dice secando las lágrimas en la manga de su chaqueta y desaparece rápidamente, me alegro que un sentimiento más positivo haya reemplazado al dolor en su alma.

Más tranquilo por los resultados obtenidos, regreso al castillo en silencio y al comedor donde están todos los Chang conmocionados por mi anuncio, sé lo que significa que tu soberano te quite la confianza, lo viví en carne propia cuando Kein me odió por mis alas y me lanzó al torbellino de agua, allí donde comenzó mi calvario y la salvación de este mundo, aunque, claro, lo mío no pasa de ser un simple enojo contra la tozudez de Wufei, y de todas maneras no pienso matarlo, sigue siendo mi primo, el problema se acabará tan pronto admita que ama a Zech y le permita a este ser verdaderamente el padre de Fai.

- Muy bien, veo que aún no deciden nada – les digo sentándome junto a Di que está muy pálida, creo que se ha tomado en serio mis palabras acerca de matar a Wufei. Pero, claro, ella recuerda la traición de nuestras familias.

- Su majestad, no debería hacer las cosas tan precipitadamente – el abuelo está abogando por Wufei pero yo lo miro fingiéndome molesto – es un problema doméstico que nosotros podemos solucionar.

- Y supongo que esto demuestra su total favoritismo por Wufei – le replico muy calmado – no he visto que ninguno de ustedes haya abogado o se le haya ocurrido siquiera abogar por Zech, él también es en parte un Chang, por si no lo recuerdan, pero claro, como él no lleva el apellido.

- Pero Wufei es la madre de Fai – dice Maku – ¿no podría pensarlo mejor?.

- Lo siento, no voy a cambiar mi resolución a no ser que Wufei recapacite y le dé una oportunidad a Zech – digo mirándolo de frente.

- Un Chang no se retracta de sus decisiones – me replica él, aunque está muy pálido, se nota que tiene un conflicto interior.

- Que tipo más testarudo – digo entre dientes perdiendo la paciencia – Zech abogó por ti antes de irse, me rogó que no te hiciera daño porque te quiere, pero voy viendo que no te mereces de ninguna forma tal adoración, así que, como favor a él, no morirás, pero ten en cuenta que ahora no puedes salir del castillo bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que Zech regrese de la misión que le encomendé, él decidirá tu suerte.

- Pero… – me dice Di preocupada – ¿qué lo mandaste a hacer?

- Ya lo sabrás – le digo mirando a todos en silencio...

Continuará... 

Bien, ya se los había dicho al comienzo, lo iba a cortar si salían más de 20 hojas, así que van a tener que esperar el siguiente, que va a ser el final sí o sí.

Soy terrible ¿verdad?

En fin, con todo esto daré por terminado mi trabajo de hoy, espero que lo hayan encontrado entretenido y que no me quieran matar, miren que por ustedes agregué el lemon y más extenso de lo que pensaba.

Saludos y esperen lo que sigue.

Shio Chang y Wing Zero unidos por siempre (o hasta que se termine la tregua)


	10. El regreso del rey

Alma vagabunda 

Advertencia: no digo más que los personajes no son míos, de tanto moverlos de un lado a otro ya me los he apropiado y los siento míos, en especial a Heero y a Dúo, los adoro.

Este es o es el final, así que salga como salga se los entrego.

El regreso del verdadero rey 

He mantenido en silencio las órdenes dadas a Zech mientras obligo a Wufei a permanecer en el castillo de los Yuy, cosa que no es nada de agradable para el chino ya que su hijo ni atención le presta, anda de un lado para otro persiguiendo a Hirochi y a mismo diciéndome papá como si verdad lo fuera por más que la gente del clan le diga que no es así.

- Déjenlo – digo al fin – a mí no me molesta.

Pero a Wufei le duele, sabe que el niño necesita a su padre y él siente que necesita de Zech, pero este aún no regresa de su misión y comienza a preocuparse, tal vez ya no existen los vampiros, pero ¿qué hay de los salteadores de caminos? Cierto que es un buen guerrero y tiene su magia, pero igual podría haber tenido inconvenientes de ida o de vuelta y por eso aún no llega ¿y si ha tenido un accidente? Dios, no quería ni imaginarse que iba a ser de él y de su hijo si ello pasaba.

Di estaba aburrida, no permito que salga de palacio sin el resguardo de uno de los guerreros Chang porque no quiero que se arriesgue a que Amishi trate de secuestrarla, aunque hace días que no se aparece por ninguna parte. Por supuesto aquello no pude significar nada bueno, si ha desaparecido es porque planea algo.

Está sentada muy molesta en medio del jardín del castillo, Maku y Nataku la vigilan a cierta distancia, pero totalmente pendientes de su persona, claro que ambos se tensaron cuando Hiroshi llegó corriendo hacia él conmigo cargando a Fai, por lo que su hijo protestaba airadamente alegando que su papá era suyo.

- Tienes que aprender a compartir – le dije divertido sentándome con Fai al lado de Di – no seas peleador.

Entonces Di notó que el pequeño Chang tenía una marca en la mejilla y los ojos rojos por efecto del llanto.

- ¡Tú no quiere Hiroshi! – le gritó este.

- Hiroshi malo – dijo Fai abrazándolo volviendo a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué pelaron ahora? – dijo el trenzado preocupado sentando a su hijo en su regazo.

- Supongo que es en parte mi culpa – dije preocupado – pero les di a ambos una fruta, eran exactamente iguales, pero se la di primero a Fai y Hiroshi le pegó y lo regañé, por eso el escándalo.

- Pero, no creo que por tan poco, si les diste lo mismo.

- Fue porque se lo di primero a Fai – le acaricio el cabello negro y ambos escucharon el grito furioso de Hiroshi.

- ¡PAPÁ MÍO!

- De eso se trata todo – bajo a Fai y tomo a mi hijo – no seas así, que yo quiera a Fai no significa que no te quiera a ti – le beso la frente – siempre vas a ser mi hijo, aunque tengas otros hermanos ¿entiendes?

- ¿Papá? – me dijo Fai y volví a levantarlo – quiero – le tendió a la mano a Hiroshi pero este lo esquivó molesto.

- No seas así – lo regañó Di divertido – tú también quieres a Fai ¿verdad?

- Fai quita papá – replicó molesto aún.

- Y yo que pensaba que eras un niño inteligente – le dije cansado – no puedes perderme, pase lo que pase jamás dejaré de ser tu padre. Como Di nunca dejará de ser tu madre.

- ¿Verdad? – dijo mirándome de nuevo con sus ojitos brillando.

- Si, ahora discúlpate con Fai y dale la mano.

Pero Hiroshi fue más allá de eso, vino y abrazó a Fai con lo que me empujaron a la pileta cayendo de espaldas con los dos encima, sentí que perdía la conciencia y que el agua dejaba de sentirla a mí alrededor, como cuando era vampiro fantasma, escuché a los niños llorando y a Di llamándome a gritos, no me esperaba eso ¿es que no había dejado de ser vampiro? Me levanté del agua y noté que todo había perdido color a mí alrededor, estaba gris, claro, podía ver a los niños que lloraban y al trenzado que trataba de calmarlos, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- No lloren, estoy aquí – les dije y Di se volteó a mirarme, sentía mi presencia pese a que no podía verme – no sabía que algo así fuera a pasar.

- Pero has estado visible todo el tiempo, ya no necesitas…

- Tal vez no – lo interrumpí – pero he vuelto a mi forma fantasmal, pero no te preocupes, dentro del castillo hay fuentes de poder que me devolverán mi forma física – salí del agua y caminé hacia el castillo – vengan, para que vean que no me pasó nada.

Maku y Nataku nos siguieron a cierta distancia, ellos escuchaban la voz del rey aunque no podían verme, y como sus órdenes eran custodiar a la reina, la seguían a donde fuera, con o sin mi compañía.

Me se detuve sobre el emblema de su familia mientras los espirales de vapores mágicos me rodeaban, hice el conjuro en silencio y me enderece trazando un espiral con mis brazos a mi alrededor mientras mi cuerpo volvía a hacerse material. Los niños corrieron a mi lado llorando y los abracé con ternura besándolos a ambos en la frente.

- Venga, que no ha pasado nada – les dije tratando de tranquilizarlos, pero el trenzado se me fue encima y caímos los cuatro al suelo – tranquila, estoy bien.

- Pensé que nos habías abandonado – susurró a mi oído – tuve miedo.

- No sabía que esto pudiera pasar, se supone que soy un fantasma humano y no uno vampiro, el agua no debió afectarme como no me afecta la luz del sol – recapacité – todo es muy extraño.

- Su Majestad, acaba de llegar Zech – me dijo un joven Chang – está en el comedor – sonrió divertido – dijo que de haber sabido cómo lo iban a recibir se hubiese ausentado antes.

- Muy bien, Maku, lleva arriba a estos dos bribones para que se cambien ropa y luego los traes al salón del trono.

- Como ordene, Majestad – dijo pero se notaba que no estaba muy conforme con el encargo, pero era cierto que esos dos no le hacían caso a nadie excepto a mí.

- Vamos. Di, tengo curiosidad por saber como recibió Wufei a Zech – lo tomo de la mano y vamos al comedor.

En el comedor Wufei estaba sentado en una silla junto a su esposo limpiando su brazo herido mientras lo alimentaba, se notaba que el moreno estaba preocupadísimo por el terrible aspecto que su esposo traía, al parecer había tenido problemas en cumplir su objetivo.

- ¿Qué pasó, Zech?

- Al parecer Amishi se adelantó a nosotros y me puso un montón de trampas antes de llegar a la que alguna vez fuera la casa principal de mis ancestros – suspiró haciendo una mueca cuando Wufei le limpió otro corte – los que no me atacaron al principio me atacaron después, pero conseguí traer los archivos del rey Heero – dijo señalando una bolsa de cuero sobre la mesa.

- Muy buen trabajo, Zech, eso nos ayudará a encontrar lo que necesitamos para detener a Amishi – me siento un segundo y luego miro a Nataku – llama a los jefes de clanes, esta noche habrá mucho trabajo por hacer.

- ¿Servirá la información? – me dice Di preocupado.

- Estoy seguro que sí – le sonrío, me paro y le tiendo la mano – te esperamos en el salón del trono, espero que estés bien atendido. Además, te mereces un premio.

- Sí Wufei estuviera dispuesto...

- Claro que sí – lo abrazó – pero termina de comer primero, te prepararé un baño y después, lo que quieras – le dijo desapareciendo de inmediato.

- Nunca lo vi tan sumiso – dijo el rubio asombrado.

- Creo que le hizo bien tu ausencia y el que regresaras todo herido de tu misión, creo que al fin reflexionó que podía perderte en serio – le dije sonriendo – aprovecha, antes que cambie de humor – le guiño un ojo y salimos del comedor.

Di no es una persona silenciosa, le gusta mucho hablar aunque sea de tonterías, la amo así, dice que el silencio la mata, pero ahora está muy silenciosa, cosa que no me gusta para nada, aquello no puede significar nada bueno, desde mi punto de vista.

- Heero – se voltea hacia mí antes que abra la puerta del salón del trono – tengo que decirte algo importante.

- Claro, Amorcito.

- No todos los Chang saben que soy hombre, sólo los que me vieron en batalla, o sea sólo los que estaban cerca del fuego en el que desapareciste,

- No te preocupes por aquello, Di, por ahora es más importante encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra la torre blanca, seguramente Amishi sabía que los guardianes de este secreto eran los Marquize y por eso trató de evitar que Zech me los entregara.

- Pero Zech es parte de su familia, no puedo creer que lo atacara – empuja la puerta y camina directamente a su lugar – es de su sangre, un guerrero Chang no le haría daño jamás a su familia.

- Me temo, señora, que Amishi ya pasó de eso – le dice el abuelo – al traicionar a su rey, traicionó a su clan, a su familia, por lo tanto ha dejado de ser uno de los dragones custodios de las fronteras al Norte del reino.

- Amishi está controlado por el anillo – le recuerdo dejando el fajo de papeles sobre la mesa y veo como los líderes de los clanes del reino uno a uno llegan dispuestos a darme apoyo en lo que sea necesario.

Estoy preocupado por lo de Heero, desde que cayó en la pileta me he dado cuenta que he estado viviendo una fantasía, no ha dejado de ser un fantasma, aunque su cuerpo se sienta firme bajo mis dedos y sienta que el fuego emana cuando se encuentra en mi interior, cuando me toma por la cintura y me hace girar por la habitación antes de bajarme pegado a su cuerpo, es tan delicioso sentirlo así que a veces me olvido que no soy mujer, pero en realidad ¿a quién le importa lo que soy o dejo de ser? Sólo sé que cuando él me dice que soy muy hermosa, me da la locura y soy prácticamente una fémina para él, hasta que toma aquello que me identifica como varón y el mundo se me pone de cabeza, dirán que estoy loco, cosa que no niego, Heero consigue ponerme en ese estado con un solo roce.

Heero está hablando con los jefes de los clanes del reino mientras revisan los papeles que Zech trajo desde sus abandonadas tierras, las que, cuando se termine todo esto, tendrá derecho de reclamar para su familia y así comenzar a formar de nuevo su clan. Por supuesto, el joven jefe del clan Oz conoce de la leyenda de la torre blanca y le presto más atención.

- Mi abuelo me dijo que existía una montaña desde donde los Reyes de este reino se podían comunicar con los dioses y hacer que su poder se manifestara sin la presencia real de la luna azul, pero siendo noche de plenilunio esta puede ser convocada y darle ese poder al rey – mira los papeles – sin embargo, nadie conocía su ubicación exacta.

- Aquí hay un mapa – dice Heero entrecerrando los ojos, recuerdo que me contó que a su bisabuelo lo traicionaron por señalar una posición en el mapa, allí cuando murieron los hermanos de este al caer en una emboscada – hay cuatro montañas muy altas en este sector – hace una seña sobre el mapa.

- Tendríamos que ir allí para averiguar cual de todos es – digo apretando la mano de Heero – Zech ya nos dijo que Amishi se le adelantó...

- Lo extraño es que haya sabido a donde ir si nadie sabía a dónde iba Zech – dijo Nataku – ninguno de nosotros sabía a qué lo había mandado, su majestad.

- Precisamente por eso no le dije a nadie – dice poniéndose de pie – debe tener alguien espiando a nuestro alrededor.

- No creo que haya sido alguno de los guerreros, estábamos en el comedor todos estupefactos por lo que le dijo a Wufei.

- Pero aquí hay personas que no son precisamente guerreros – dicen las voces del silencio, de sólo escucharlas me dan escalofríos – una muchacha rubia que odia a la reina es la que le dijo al muchacho lo que escuchó decía su majestad al guerrero.

- ¿Acaso no será la misma que trató de entregarle a Di a los vampiros?

- Es la misma, ella envidia y odia profundamente a la Señora, ella permaneció a salvo, encontró quien la protegiera, la sacara de las garras de los vampiros y le dio no sólo poder, sino también una familia y un palacio.

- Dorothy Catalonia – digo su nombre molesto, siempre causando problemas.

- Esa familia era parte de los Clanes de Meridian – dice el joven Kusrenada – estaban emparentados con los Darlean por unión de, precisamente, una Dorothy con el Duque de Catalonia, ellos se separaron de los Maxwell cuando se casó con el rey Yuy y se fueron hacia el sur de ese reino jurando que jamás se iban a unir a los traidores – mira el mapa en silencio – según sé, ellos fueron los que entregaron al esposo de Diana Maxwell a Kein.

- Vivimos rodeados de traidores – digo volviendo a sentarme junto a mi esposo.

Estoy fastidiada, aquella chica llegó conmigo a este reino, yo la protegí y la ayudé enseñándole a defenderse de los vampiros y me paga así, de haber sabido que venía de una familia de traidores jamás le habría ofrecido mi amistad, habría cuidado mis pasos frente a ella, era por eso que tenía tanta curiosidad acerca de mi caballero es aquella ocasión, de habérsela dado de seguro habría vendido a mi Heero con los vampiros.

- Al menos ya tenemos una referencia para comenzar a buscar – dice Heero – y las cuatro montañas no están tan alejadas unas de otras.

- Pero, Heero, si ella ha estado traspasando información a Amishi ¿cómo sabremos que no nos estará esperando en ese lugar? – le digo preocupado, no quiero que le pase nada a mi esposo.

- Di, creo que de todas maneras debemos arriesgarnos, si nos detenemos más tiempo a planear una estrategia le daremos tiempo para que descubra lo que nosotros sabemos y el anillo se fortalecerá con sus celos.

- Pero ir allá significará movilizar a nuestros guerreros – insisto.

- No tan así, vida mía, sólo pueden venir conmigo los líderes de los clanes, por lo tanto irán conmigo sólo seis personas y nuestro hijo.

- ¿Por qué debe ir Hiroshi? – digo exaltado.

- Di, tú también vas a venir conmigo – dice pero no me explica nada – partiremos esta misma noche, no digan a nadie lo que hemos hablado aquí hasta que todo esté listo, si a Amishi se le escapó Zech, debe sospechar ya que planeamos algo y debe andar por aquí.

- ¿Por qué en la noche?

- La magia se perturba menos de noche.

Di se ha paseado toda la tarde por el castillo intensamente preocupada, lo sé, no le agrada mucho la idea de llevar a nuestro hijo a un lugar tan peligroso, pero no me atrevo a decirle que va a ser él quien convoque la magia de la luna azul, me he dado cuenta que, si bien puedo tomar una forma física con la que puedo hacer una vida de humano normal, no he dejado de ser un espectro que habita entre los mortales.

- Heero, no podemos arriesgar a nuestro hijo.

- Di, él es el heredero de este reino – le digo tomándola de la cintura con cuidado y sentándola sobre mis rodillas – no te preocupes tanto, van dos guerreros Chang, un guerrero de Oz, un Winner, dos guerreros de Meridian, tú y yo, estará a salvo.

- Es que es un pequeño tan inquieto – me dice ocultando el rostro en mi cuello.

Veo que sólo me queda una manera de tranquilizarla, así que comienzo a acariciar su cuerpo con delicadeza de manera que se relaje y luego poder excitarle, así se le pasaría la preocupación, mataríamos el tiempo y a la vez me sacaría las ganas. Claro que ella se da cuenta de cuáles son mis intenciones y comienza a desabotonarme la camisa al mismo tiempo que yo le voy soltando el vestido, ella se sube sobre mí empujándome hacia atrás mientras me deja acostado contra la cama, sus manos vagan por mi piel y se acerca a la cinturilla de los pantalones soltando los botones sin mayor cuidado, creo que le gusta demasiado rozar esa parte de mi anatomía, le fascina mirare y verme totalmente excitado y a su merced, aunque, claro, yo no me quedo atrás, al fin he conseguido abrirle el vestido y tomar uno de sus pequeños pechos que, lamentablemente son cada vez más pequeños, quizás porque ya dejó de amantar, que sé yo, cosa que le altera, porque suelo apretar con cierta fuerza.

- ¡Sabes que son de verdad! – me reclama echándose atrás y el vestido al fin libera su torso. Se baja de la cama y se lo quita quedando totalmente desnuda ante mí, me gusta su figura, que comienza a retomar sus formas masculinas, así que también me enderezo quitándome la ropa y le tiendo mis brazos, en los que se echa dándome de besos por la mandíbula mientras yo trato de encontrar su boca, cosa que evita bajando por mi cuello hasta atrapar un pezón que muerde y tortura un rato mientras mis manos no dejan de recorrer su espalda mientras me arqueo de placer, nunca me he resistido a lo que ella quiera hacerme en la piel – Heechan – me dice volviendo a subirse sobre mi cuerpo, quedando nuestros cuerpos uno sobre el otro evidenciando el deseo endurecido de nuestros sexos – te toca.

Me encanta cuando dice aquello, si esa es la parte que más me gusta de hacer el amor, el preámbulo, la recuesto sobre la cama y comienzo a besarla por las orejas, su mentón, el cuello, los pechos, froto una y otra vez sus pezones endurecidos a uno y otro lado, bajo hasta su ombligo y me entretengo allí mientras mis manos comienzan a bajar por sus costados acariciando lentamente, bajo hacia su orgulloso sexo que espera expectante mis caricias, pero voy a torturarla un poco antes, doy suaves besitos por su piel, pero sin que sean más que roces, cosa que le vuelve loca.

- ¡Heero! – me reclama al ver que mis caricias la enloquecen pero no la sacian.

Mis manos se pasan por sus caderas y le planto un beso en su punta húmeda por lo que pega un chillido, así que me decido y comienzo a hacer más firmes mis caricias, subo y bajo por toda su extensión frotando cada vez con mayor intensidad mientras mis manos buscan su estrecha entrada, hundo un dedo con mucho cuidado, pero se queja, así que me lo introduzco dentro de la boca frotándolo con los dientes, pasando mi lengua por su parte más sensible, hasta que grita de placer y ni cuenta se da de cuando ya está lista para mí.

Hacer el amor con Heero es lo más rico que puede haber, él sabe como volverme loco, llevarme al borde del placer y traerme de regreso sin que me haga acabar, pero complacido, siempre ha sido así, claro que ahora es menos delicado, quizás porque estoy perdiendo la figura femenina o porque se siente más seguro que lo está haciendo bien, qué sé yo, no me importa demasiado, mientras pueda sentir que mi cuerpo roza las estrellas, estaré feliz de ser suyo.

- Mm, estás lista – me dice soltando mi miembro sin dejarme acabar en su boca, han sido contadas las ocasiones en que lo he hecho, pero a Heero le gusta que acabemos juntos, por eso siempre me frena.

Se endereza y me atrapa la boca con uno de esos besos devastadores que sólo él me sabe dar, echo mis brazos a su cuello y lo siento hundirse en mí primero con suavidad, pero con la fuerza necesaria para abrirse paso hasta el fondo, llegando a tocar dentro de mí algo completamente sensible, lentamente comienza a entrar y salir de mi interior mientras su mano atrapa mi sexo y me recorre de arriba abajo con la misma fuerza que sus embestidas, que de a poco comienzan a hacerse más intensas, más bruscas, más placenteras hasta que siento que una llamarada arde en mi interior y la lava de un volcán inunda mis entrañas mientras me vacío en su mano, sobre su vientre.

Lo siento salir delicadamente de mi interior y recostarse a mi lado antes de atraerme hacia su pecho, me encanta descansar allí, escuchar como los acelerados latidos de su corazón se van calmado de la misma manera que su respiración, me gusta mezclar mi sudor con el suyo mientras el sueño comienza a adueñarse de mi cuerpo y mi mente, creo que Heero es el único que me puede hacer encontrar mi paz de esta manera, claro que no pienso intentar experimentar con nadie más.

- Di – me dice acariciando mi nuca y enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos ahora sueltos, en que momento me soltó la trenza, ni cuenta me di – si encontramos la torre y llamo a la luna azul ¿querrías tener otro hijo para mí?

- Claro que sí – le sonrío besando su pecho subiendo mi pierna sobre la suyas y noto que algo duro se me clava en el muslo y dirijo mi mirada allí.

- Deberás atenerte a las consecuencias de despertarlo ¿sabes? – me dice al oído atrapándolo sensualmente entre los dientes y yo sonrío, siempre estoy dispuesto a tener una segunda sesión de placer con él.

Estoy un poco cansado, pero me encanta estar con Di, quien ha decidido que no va a ir con vestido a buscar la torre blanca, que me será más útil como varón que como mujer, así quizás consiga desilusionar a Amishi, pero se arriesga demasiado al mostrarse como varón, se enojó, me dijo que no era una mujercita delicada, que era un buen guerrero Maxwell y que debía dejarlo demostrarlo. Al final accedí porque lo quiero mucho, pero si bien ahora usa pantalones y otras prendas masculinas, sigue viéndose como una chica, cosa que no le ha gustado mucho.

- Calma, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino podrás ponerte algo más cómodo – le digo al oído mientras camino hacia el patio principal – es para protegerte de la bruja que nos espía, lo sabes.

- Sigo insistiendo que todos deberían conocer mi secreto.

Muevo la cabeza, sé que no le importa, pero prefiero tenerla siempre a mi lado y no llenarla de las obligaciones que tendría de ser mi consorte "masculino", de por sí tiene grandes responsabilidades con ser la madre de mi hijo y llevar gran parte del peso del reino como para que yo quiera agregarle muchos más que nos mantendrían mucho tiempo apartados. Quizás esté siendo un tanto egoísta, también sé que asumo más responsabilidades de las que en su momento podré llevar, pero quiero tener a mi familia a mi lado.

- Su majestad, estamos listos – me dice Zech, tiene una cara que muestra que no descanso precisamente esta tarde, quizás debiera dejarlo aquí, pero el es el único de su clan, no lo puedo reemplazar, quizás a Wufei lo deje aquí, pero de seguro el dragón me mata antes de dejar partir a su esposo a una batalla en el estado actual.

- Bien, partamos entonces – le digo echándome la capa sobre los hombros mientras tomo la mano de Di que se ha puesto su capa de viaje también y salimos al patio principal en donde están los siete guerreros reunidos y, formando un círculo, nos transportamos al pueblo al norte de mi reino.

Odio tener apariencia tan femenina, Heero tiene razón en eso ¿qué saco con ponerme ropa de hombre cuando parezco disfrazado de tal? El hecho que ya casi no tenga pechos no hace mucha diferencia a mi favor, solo me cruzo de brazos y me veo como una dama con pantalones, pro supuesto, Wufei y Zech saben la verdad, pero el resto me sonríe como diciendo que no debí vestirme así, cosa que es bastante molesta.

Heero ha estado todo el tiempo pendiente de Hiroshi, está demasiado inquieto, creo que no se ha dado cuenta que sigo siendo yo, jamás me había visto así vestido, menudo lío voy a tener cuando esté más grande y tenga que explicarle que su mamá no es mujer, sino que es varón igual que su papá y que sólo las ropas son de mujer. Claro que no tan difícil como explicarle cómo fue que lo engendramos, lo de la magia que ahora Heero va a invocar.

- Majestad – escucho que el joven Kusrenada le dice a mi esposo – sólo hay dos montañas cubiertas de nubes – indica y ese asiente mirando ambas cimas.

- Hay que encontrar aquel animal que ningún ser humano ha podido domesticar – le dice y recuerdo lo que nos dijo aquel libro que sólo habla con mi hijo.

Los guerreros se dispersan buscando aquel animal mientras Heero, Hiroshi y yo caminamos por el valle, el niño me mira con sus ojitos como preguntándose si en verdad soy su mamá y si Heero no le ha mentido.

- Sólo está confundido por la ropa – me dice Heero al ver que evita que yo lo cargue – ya se dará cuenta que eres su mamá bonita.

- No me hace chiste, Heero, que mi hijo me rechace.

- Amor mío – me jala hacia él y me pasa un brazo por los hombros – es que está demasiado acostumbrado a verte con vestido y no con pantalones – me acarició la cara – para mí sigues igual.

- Pues a Hiroshi no le está haciendo gracia que me acaricies – le digo notando la mirada asesina que me lanza tan parecida a la de su padre – tranquilo.

- Hiroshi – dice Heero levantándolo del suelo acercándolo a mi rostro – es tu mamá – le dice haciendo que me toque la mejilla y me jala de la trenza.

- ¡Ay, eso duele! – me quejo tratando que me suelte – Heero – le pido ayuda.

- ¿Es o no tu mamá? – le dice haciendo que me suelte el cabello.

- Mamá – me dice al fin y me echa los brazos al cuello.

- ¿Ves que sólo estaba confundido?

- Mamá bonita – me dice acariciándome el cabello – ¿papá gusta así? – le pregunta a este y este le sonríe.

- No importa cómo este vestida, igual siempre va a ser bonita.

En eso regresan a nuestro lado los guerreros, al parecer han encontrado aquel animal que no está domesticado, pero Zech trae unos cuantos raspones, lo que quiere decir que fue él quien lo encontró, cosa que tiene bastante preocupado y molesto a su esposo.

- ¿Qué animal es? – digo preocupado.

- Un dragón – dice Wufei limpiando las heridas que trae su esposo.

Camino solo hacia donde está el dragón del que habló Wufei, no quiero recordar la cara que puso Di cuando se enteró qué clase de animal era, seguro estaba asustada por lo que le paso a Zech, pero lo cierto es que debo montarlo para legar a la cima y a la torre blanca, ella no parece recordar que si bien el animal no puede ser domesticado por un ser humano, yo aún no lo soy, soy un espectro con cuerpo, así que tengo mejores posibilidades que los demás.

Me acerco al animal y este me mira con sus terribles ojos amarillos, pero yo no me dejo intimidar por su mirada, simplemente me paro frente a él con los brazos cruzados como quien espera algo. Se levanta y me lanza una llamarada que no me hace daño, no entiendo, si el agua me afecta ¿por qué el fuego no?

- Así que eres el rey de Benice – me dice sin dar muestra de sorpresa – pensé que eras tan sólo un bebé.

- Ese del que hablas es mi hijo – le digo ocultando mi propia sorpresa, no tenía ni idea que los dragones pudieran hablar – yo soy poco más que un fantasma.

- Entonces, quieres subir a la cima de la torre blanca.

- Así es, pero yo no puedo invocar el poder de la luna azul, deberé canalizar su magia a través de mi hijo – le digo mirando su rostro sin hacer una mueca, yo sólo me había imaginad los dragones y siempre pensé que eran criaturas majestuosas, pero es tan feo, sólo espero que mi hijo no se asuste como de seguro lo hará Di – espero que nos puedas llevar a los dos.

- Debes llevar también a aquella persona que te mantiene entre este mudo y el otro, aquel que impidió que te fueras a la tierra de los muertos.

- No sé si a Di le agrade la idea – digo sin pensar.

- Sé que tienes un compañero, no una compañera – me dice.

- Sí, pero es que, cuando le conocí fingía ser mujer, así que no puedo dejar de pensar en él como si fuera ella ¿entiendes?

- Bien, deberías recordar lo que es, no es una frágil criatura a la que debas estar protegiendo siempre, no creo que le agrade descubrir el motivo por el cual no quieres que se sepa que es hombre.

- Eso no te incumbe, sólo quiero evitar que los vampiros renazcan ¿me vas a ayudar, sí o no?

- De acuerdo, rey Yuy, pero deberás asumir las consecuencias – me dice levantándose de su rincón mostrando su espalda lleva de escamas – súbete a mi espalda – me ordena, me desagrada, pero debo hacerlo y regresamos al centro del valle donde mi gente nos espera y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de espanto que ponen todos ellos al verme.

Santo Dios, gimo para mis adentros mirando a la bestia que ahora mi esposo monta, es enorme, majestuosa, pero igualmente horripilante, camina hacia nosotros como buscando algo hasta que llega a mi lado. Heero se baja y me toma por la cintura, estoy tan impactado por todo que ni cuenta me he dado del momento en que estoy sobre el animal y comenzamos a subir por una de las montañas camino hacia las nubes.

- Deberías hacerlo reaccionar – dice el dragón y finalmente salgo del trance.

- No, mejor dejémoslo así – escucho a Heero que me mantiene bien sujeto por la cintura mientras con la otra mano se sujeta del dragón.

- ¿Por qué deberías dejarme así? – le digo molesto notando que el dragón se refiere a mí como varón, igual que Heero – ¿sabe lo que soy?

- Es un dragón, son sabios y conocedores por naturaleza – me dice.

- ¿En serio? Entonces debes conocer todos los secretos del reino – le digo sonriendo – me gustaría saber algunas cosas, pero Heero siempre dice que soy demasiado curioso para mi propio bien, que ando preguntando demasiadas cosas, pero quisiera poder ayudarlo a gobernar, así no se cansará tanto cuando todo esto se acabe, además, no quiero volver a pasar por lo pasé durante el primer embarazo ¿cómo era que tenían hijos antes con la luna azul?

¿Era más fácil? Quizás podría...

- ¿Ves lo que te decía? – dice Heero divertido interrumpiéndome mientras me besa la frente – respira, corazoncito – agrega.

- Pues tiene mucho de mujer, aunque sea varón – dice el dragón.

- ¡No es cierto! – le digo ofendido.

- No te enfades, Dúo querido, es sólo que hablas demasiado.

- Pues nunca me habías dicho que te molestara – le reclamo.

- Tu voz me hipnotiza, casi nunca escucho lo que me dices, solo capto el dulce sonido de tu voz.

- O sea, lo pones idiota.

- Que dragón más insolente – le digo molesto.

- Con 500 años cualquiera diría que tengo todo el derecho de serlo ¿no cree, excelencia? – me dice burlón.

- Pues mi Heero es mayor que tú – le digo fastidiado – no deberías faltarle el respeto a tu rey, no es bueno, quizás es por eso que ya casi no quedan dragones, son tan...

- Dúo – me dice Heero obligándome a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro – no sacas nada con tratar de convencerlo.

El camino hacia la torre blanca no era tan fácil, después de todo, aunque mi hijo ni se despertó en todo el trayecto hacia la cima, menos mal que Dúo lo había envuelto en una manta, pues a medida que subíamos empezó a hacer bastante frío, incluso bajo mi capa podía sentir que el hielo me quería llegar a los huesos. También descubrí por qué debía ser un dragón, había grietas insalvables, se necesitaba de sus alas, además que, de pronto, comenzó a caer sobre nosotros una fría llovizna, de la que nos protegió con sus alas, de haberme tocado, habría perdido mi forma corpórea.

- Es extraño, la montaña no puede ni debe rechazar a sus reyes – dijo el dragón preocupado – esta no es magia de los Yuy.

- ¿Crees que sea Amishi? – me dice Dúo oculto contra mi pecho con nuestro hijo, aún dormido, entre nosotros.

- Sólo con un dragón se puede llegar hasta aquí – le recuerda este.

- Pero no es necesario que suba hasta aquí para que su magia nos ataque – le dice mi trenzado – después de todo, es un de los Chang y estos están emparentados con el rey. Y tiene, para colmo, el anillo maldito, que está roto, es cierto, pero de seguro se ha ido fortaleciendo con sus celos.

- Está tratando que el rey regrese – dijo el dragón al fin y comenzó a apurar el paso – es mejor que lleguemos pronto.

Ciertamente nos tuvimos que agarrar más fuerte, tomó gran velocidad dando largos saltos tratando de evitar que sus alas dejaran de cubrirme hasta que pasamos la primera meseta, allí el cielo se vio despejado por completo y pudo desplegar las alas y agarrar mayor velocidad esquivando los derrumbes dando saltos de un lado a otro hasta que llegamos a una segunda meseta.

- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunta Dúo tiritando de frío pese a que tengo mi capa sobre él, al igual que la suya – tengo frío en las piernas – se queja.

- Tranquilo – le acaricio el muslo haciéndolo cambiar de posición para que sus piernas queden pegadas a las mías y darle mi calor, aunque no sea mucho – ¿mejor?

- Mejor – me dice aunque sigue temblando de frío.

- En la tercera meseta está la torre – dice el dragón volviendo a comenzar el ascenso mientras le levanto el cuello a la capa para que el viento helado no le roce la piel del rostro a mi trenzado pese a que está contra mi pecho.

Al poco rato, cuando ya no soportábamos el frío, llegamos a la tercera meseta y el dragón se detuvo frente a la entrada de la torre.

- Hasta aquí los acompaño – nos dijo y desmontamos, Dúo temblaba de frío y estaba completamente silencioso, cosa que me asustó bastante – no te preocupes, dentro hay calor suficiente para que se descongelen.

Camino llevando casi a la rastra a mi esposo y a mi hijo, menos mal que estaba bien resguardado entre los dos, o habría hecho uno de sus berrinches, en todo caso al entrar en la torre el frío deja de sentirse y puedo sentir como Dúo deja de temblar y puedo soltarlo. Camino hacia la ventana y veo como el dragón se lanza en picada hacia el fondo del valle, espero que no asuste a mis guerreros al aparecerse por allí sin nosotros.

- Debemos ir a la parte más alta de la torre para invocar el poder de la Luna Azul – le digo a Dúo que se ha sentado en un sillón recostando a Hiroshi en su regazo, me acerco a ellos y miro a nuestro hijo que duerme como angelito – vamos a tener que despertarlo.

- ¿Con el mal genio que se gasta cuando despierta? – me dice preocupado.

- Dúo, debemos hacerlo ya, viste que Amishi está aquí ¿quién dice que no está atacando a los guerreros en el valle? – le recuerdo y acaricio la frente de mi hijo – no puedo hacerlo solo, corazón, no tengo el derecho de reclamar mi puesto como rey de Benice porque estoy muerto.

- Heero – me reclama, sé que detesta que le recuerde mi estado.

- Venga, después de esta noche no será más así y agrandaremos la familia ¿de acuerdo? – le digo tomando su rostro y besando con deseo sus dulces labios, casi sin darme cuenta he ahondado el beso hasta volverlo más apasionado de lo debido, tanto así que me apego tanto que nuestro hijo se despierta y nos separa bruscamente haciéndome caer sentado al suelo – oye – me quejo.

- Mamá mía – me dice molesto y se fija en donde estamos – ¿torre blanca?

- Sí, así que vamos a buscar la luna azul ¿te parece? – le digo poniéndome de pie mientras Dúo se ríe de mí – no me hace gracia – le reclamo.

- Lo siento, es que tú, allí, tan serio, siendo que estás tan divertido – no entiendo de qué habla, pero mejor no le hago caso, ya tendremos tiempo para que me explique sus tonterías.

- Vamos – tomo a Hiroshi y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

La torre blanca es un lío de escaleras que parecen llegar cada vez más arriba, cada vez que pienso que el tramo de escaleras al fin termina, me doy cuenta que detrás de la puerta hay otra más. Dúo ha protestado que hasta cuando subimos, que está cansado, que si no hay una manera más rápida de llegar arriba, en fin, típico de él, aunque a ratos le doy la razón.

Abro una nueva puerta y finalmente veo la habitación que apareció en el libro y que no hay más escaleras por allí, le señalo un sillón a Dúo donde este deja caer su cansada humanidad y dejo a mi hijo sentado a su lado mirándome con sus hermosos ojos mientras comienzo a correr las cortinas para que la luz de la luna llegue a nosotros. Es una suerte que sea plenilunio, así será más fácil invocar el poder de la luna azul.

- Es maravillosa ¿no crees? – le digo a Dúo que se ha puesto de pie a mi lado.

- Es mejor que te apures – señala el cielo – Amishi pretende ocultarla antes que puedas llamar su poder – veo como unas nubes negras se arrastran tratando de ocultar su brillo.

- Cierto – le doy un beso en la mejilla y voy por mi hijo, es mucha magia para él, pero no tengo más remedio, lo levanto y lo pongo frente a la ventana controlando su mente para que las palabras que debe decir salgan claramente de su boca.

- Luna azul, dueña del poder de los Yuy – lo escucho decir claramente aunque su voz sigue siendo infantil – regresa con nosotros y devuélvele a nuestro rey lo que necesita para vencer por completo el mal de aquel anillo.

Una intensa luz azul llegó sobre nosotros y escuché el grito de Dúo a nuestro lado cuando ambos salimos despedidos hacia atrás, solté a mi hijo y traté se sentarme, pero algo raro me estaba pasando, lo sentía completamente pesado, era como si de repente tuviera un plomo encima, vi a mi hijo mirarme preocupado y luego a Dúo sentarse a mi lado antes de perder la conciencia.

No me ha gustado la manera en que Heero ha recuperado su vida, el golpe fue seco, aunque a Hiroshi no le pasó nada ya que Heero fue quien recibió el impacto, y se ha desmayado antes que la luna quedara cubierta por las nubes negras y comenzara a llover, espero que los muchachos estén a salvo, no quisiera que Amishi les hiciera daño o que ellos le hagan daño por defenderse.

Mi hijo susurra algo al lado de su padre, creo que está asustado por lo que ha pasado, pero sigo sin comprender ¿por qué la Luna azul los atacó así? Según sé, ella cuida a los portadores de su magia.

Con cuidado, subo a Heero al sillón que está en esa salita y lo cubro con su capa, está un poco helado, pero respira con calma, lo que significa que no ha recibido ningún daño permanente, pero de todas maneras se está tardando en despertar, mi pobre amorcito, ha tenido que pasar ya dos veces por la muerte y no quiero que pase por una tercera, de seguro esa va a ser la definitiva, dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Mi hijo se está quedando dormido, así que lo recuesto junto a su padre, se parecen tanto, así que decido velar su sueño mientras espero y ruego que no esté pasando nada malo allá abajo, no podremos bajar hasta que Heero despierte, ya que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo volver sin la ayuda del dragón, el camino era muy peligroso.

- Eres el consorte del rey ¿verdad? – me dice una difusa forma azulada y yo asiento – estará bien, sólo que recibir de lleno la magia en un cuerpo poco adecuado para ello lo ha agotado, ahora está vivo, pero deben encontrar el anillo y destruirlo.

- ¿No se supone que se rompería al cumplirse mi deseo?

- Necesitas embarazarte de nuevo para ello – me dice – y el muchacho ya no debe portarlo o morirá con él.

Amanece y tengo el cuerpo acalambrado, abro los ojos y noto que tengo tanto la cabeza de Dúo como la de mi hijo están sobre mi pecho, al parecer me han usado de colchón desde que me desmayé, o quizás para mantener el calor, en realidad no me molesta, solo aquel hormigueo que recorre mis brazos.

- Dúo – digo tratando de despertarlo sin despertar a nuestro hijo, de seguro vuelve a confundirse al oírme llamarlo por otro nombre y no por el que normalmente lo llamo – despierta, ya amaneció.

- Estoy muy bien aquí – me dice sin moverse.

- Por supuesto que estás bien, pero a mí no me gusta hacer de colchón ¿sabes? Prefiero ser almohada, ambos van a tener que ponerse a dieta – le digo tratando de picarlo para que se enderece y se baje, cosa que consigo junto con una mirada herida.

- Te odio – me dice – antes nuca te quejaste.

- Corazón, antes estaba muerto – le recuerdo – y ahora estoy vivo con todos los inconvenientes que ser mortal conlleva, me duele la espalda del golpe que me dio la magia, me duele el hombro por la incomodidad del sillón, me duele el brazo por la postura y por sujetar a nuestro hijo.

- Es la primera vez que te escucho quejarte por algo – me dice agachándose a mi lado – perdona, Heero, se me olvida que tú también sientes las cosas.

- No quise herirte, Dúo, sólo trataba que te bajaras de encima – trato de sentarme, pero mi hijo no me lo permite apoyando todo el peso contra mí – no uses tu magia en mi contra, jovencito – lo regaño pero él abre los ojos y me mira haciéndose el inocente.

- Venga, debemos regresar abajo – nos dice Dúo y al fin consigo sentarme mientras mi hijo nos mira atentamente – ¿pasa algo malo?

- Mamá plana – le señala el pecho y él se cruza de brazos molesto.

- Muchachito insolente – le dice molesto mientras toma su capa y se acomoda la ropa antes de volver a mirarme – ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo vamos a bajar? El camino fue bastante complicado junto con el dragón, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo va a ser sin él.

- Dúo – suspiro divertido y lo hago acercarse a la ventana donde llamé – allí está el camino de regreso – le muestro.

- ¿Y por qué diablos no nos trajo por allí ese dragón malvado? – despotrica.

- Mamá Di, no Dúo – me dice Hiroshi molesto.

- Cierto, Di – le sonrío – no nos trajo por allí porque estaba muy oscuro y de seguro Amishi estaba allí, ya que desde esa zona provenía la magia que me atacó cuando absorbía los poderes de la luna azul.

- Espero que no haya atacado a los demás.

- A Amishi no le molestan los demás, sólo yo – le recuerdo – es mejor que bajemos, así nos iremos a casa a desayunar.

- ¿Mamá plana por hambre?

- Las preguntas que hace este niño – dice mi trenzado fastidiado, pero es su culpa por ponerse camisa.

- Bueno, es por culpa de la ropa que trae – le digo tragándome la risa – cuando se ponga un vestido, volverá a ser la misma ¿verdad?

- Claro – me dice con sarcasmo, cosa que nuestro hijo no entiende y sonríe.

- Mamá bonita – le dice abrazándose a sus piernas – llévame.

- No, tu papá te lleva, es su deber.

Asiento sintiéndome un poco culpable, va a ser difícil explicarle a Hiroshi que su madre es varón igual que él y yo, cuando todo el tiempo la ha visto como mujer y todos han fomentado esta idea en el castillo. Levanto al niño y le tiendo una mano mientras comenzamos a descender por las largas escaleras de la torre hasta salir y tomar camino rumbo al fondo del valle donde nos esperan los demás.

Creo que ya me siento mejor, Heero ha asumido muy bien su rol de rey y de padre, creo que ha convencido a Hiroshi que no soy lo que aparento ser, especialmente porque he conseguido mantener oculto mi pecho bajo la capa ya que hace una mañana bastante helada. Y claro, no vieron a Amishi esa noche, no estaba interesado en dañar a los guerreros, al único que quiere quitar de en medio es a Heero, los demás serían eliminados sólo sí se les cruzan en su camino, cosa que Heero pretende evitar a toda costa.

Sigo en silencio mirando a todos a mí alrededor, están recogiendo las cosas que usaron para pernoctar, estoy aburrido de esperar que estén listos, tengo hambre, igual que mi hijo, que a cada rato le reclama lo mismo a su papá, pero este parece ni escucharlo mientras ayuda a los demás a levantar los restos del campamento.

- Señora, ¿por qué no regresan ustedes mientras al castillo? – me dice el joven Kusrenada preocupado – nosotros terminaremos aquí y nos iremos.

- Wufei, acompaña a Di – dice Heero mirando a Zech – de seguro tu hijo te echa de menos y no quiere desayunar solo ¿no crees?

No me gusta que Heero considere que no puedo ayudar en cosas tan simples como hacer fuerza, pero es por mantener la apariencia de delicada dama, me molesta y voy a protestar cuando me sonríe tiernamente.

- No te enfades, corazón, pero si te dejo ayudarnos, el enano querrá intervenir y no llegaremos nunca a desayunar – le abraza – mejor te lo llevas, y nos vemos allí ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo – accedo molesto, sé que tiene razón, cada vez que mi hijo intenta ayudar en algo, termina dejando la escoba y obligando a los demás a hacer el doble de trabajo para terminar.

- Y después de desayunar podremos hacer otras cosas – me dice atrayéndome y abrazándome con fuerza antes de plantarme un apasionado beso.

- Mm, pues no se tarden demasiado – le digo y los tres regresamos al castillo, que parece estar totalmente conmocionado, los dragones Chang están todos apostados por las entradas del castillo, llenos de heridas y tajos, el muro del castillo mismo parece haber sido perforado en muchos sectores, incluso las columnas del patio principal ahora se encentran en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Wufei preocupado.

- Hubo un violento ataque anoche, eran seres muy extraños, como si no pertenecieran a este mundo, buscaban a su pequeña alteza, pero como no los dejamos pasar, al amanecer desaparecieron.

- Debería avisar a Heero – digo preocupado mirando a los Chang que me rodean – necesito que reactive la magia protectora del castillo.

- Señora, creo que alguien les dijo que ustedes no estaban aquí y por eso se fueron – dijo Maku preocupado.

- De todas maneras, Su majestad debe de estar por llegar, es mejor que intentemos solucionar lo más inmediato – dijo el abuelo.

- ¡Comida! – protesta mi hijo y lo bajo, él tiene razón, con el estómago vacío no se puede pensar bien, así que entramos y nos vamos a desayunar.

Aparezco en el patio principal y me quedo de una pieza, al parecer atacaron el castillo en mi ausencia, este Amishi ya se está pasando, no puedo permitir que le haga daño al resto de mi gente porque cree estar enamorado de Di, creo que ya no nos va quedando otra solución que obligarlo a tener una confrontación directa, hacerle ver que no es mujer, que es varón, quizás así se tranquilice y me entregue los restos del anillo y lo pueda destruir.

- Vamos al comedor, quizás allí nos expliquen qué ha pasado – le digo a mis guerreros.

En el comedor están todos los Chang rodeando a Dúo que se nota está furioso y preocupado, no es gracia que tú pases buena noche mientras tu gente está siendo atacada por quien sabe qué demonios, así que reactivo la magia del castillo, estoy seguro que las voces del silencio nos explicarán qué diantre ha acontecido en nuestra ausencia.

- Un ataque, Heero, tal vez pensó que así evitaría que llegaras a la cima para defender el castillo – me dice Dúo fastidiado – demonios han atacado a todos aquí.

- Así lo vi – digo sentándome a su lado viendo que ha tomado una actitud muy masculina delante de todos, pese a que no se ha quitado la capa – debemos hacer que se presente ante mí para una batalla final.

- No pretenderás matarlo.

- No, vamos a mostrar todas las cartas en el asunto y vas a dejar de fingir lo que no eres, te ves muy bien de dama...

- ¿Acaso la señora no es una dama? – me interrumpe Nataku.

- Es que no es señora – le digo divertido – ni siquiera se llama Di, se llama Dúo y es varón – le digo quitándole la capa de los hombros.

- Mamá Plana – dice mi hijo, parece que no escuchó lo que dije antes – pero bonita.

- Si, muy guapa – le digo para que siga comiendo y no nos preste atención – es lo que debe saber.

- No creo que lo desanime el hecho – dijo Wufei mirando a su hijo comer – aunque él realmente no sabe la verdad.

- Yo juraba que era... – dijo Maku sorprendido.

- Por lo mismo no debes jurar – le dijo Zech divertido – ¿te imaginas confundiendo a Wufei con una delicada damisela? De seguro con la mera insinuación te mata.

- Pero es que ella... no, él... siempre se nos ha presentado con ropas de mujer.

- Lo conocí así – le digo abrazándolo mientras me sirvo un poco de jugo – claro que yo fui su caballero salvador.

- Pues a mí me gusta tener quién me proteja, aunque pueda hacerlo muy bien solo – le dice – es agradable saber que hay alguien dispuesto a cuidarte siempre o a ayudarte a tomar una buena decisión, por eso amo a Heero – me abraza besándome la mejilla.

- Ya, debo desayunar.

- Una sombra habló conmigo anoche – me dice al oído acariciándome le vientre – si quieres destruir el anillo, necesitas darme otro hijo.

- ¿Uh? – me volteo a mirarlo sorprendido pero vuelve a acariciarme la parte baja de mi estómago, me pone nervioso lo que está haciendo, me comienza a excitar poco a poco – no, espera que termine de desayunar – le pido casi sin voz y todos se ríen a nuestro alrededor.

- Oh, vamos – me dice divertido apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – termina pronto y vamos arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

Dúo no tiene caso, de todas maneras me apuro en comer y lo sigo a nuestra habitación, decididamente sabe cómo convencerme de hacer lo que quiere y cuando quiere.

Heero esta dormido, claro que después de lo que hicimos, la mala noche en que durmió incómodo con nosotros encima, pobrecito, creo que abuso un poco de él, sé que no se queja, pero no me gusta hacerle daño. Ahora está boca abajo con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura manteniéndome pegado a su costado con delicadeza. Lo miro y veo algo extraño, algo en lo que nunca me había fijado, sobre su hombro izquierdo hay una marca, es algo así como un trueno con dos alas de paloma, paso delicadamente los dedos y siento que me quema y Heero se queja molesto pero no despierta ¿de qué se trata aquello? Estoy seguro de no haberlo visto jamás, siempre miro bien a Heero por si tiene alguna herida o le he dejado marcas demasiado notorias en su piel.

Heero se remueve a mi lado y gira su rostro hacia mí mientras yo acaricio su espalda, me sonríe y sigue durmiendo, al menos eso pensaba, hasta que me habló medio dormido.

- ¿Me masajeas la espalda? Me duele un poco.

- Claro que sí – me siento saliendo de su abrazo y pongo mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda – pero dime ¿desde cuando tienes esa marca en tu espalda? – le digo tratando de no tocarla.

- Me la pusieron antes de regresar a este mundo – dice poniendo sus manos bajo la almohada mientras subo por sus costillas y vuelvo a bajar apretando y soltando sus músculos – que rico se siente – suspira y sigo con mi trabajo, me gusta sentir su cuerpo bajo mis dedos, relajándose hasta que se vuelve a dormir, pero sigo trabajando por su espalda subiendo y bajando ahora por su columna y me siento a horcajadas sobre su trasero sin fijarme en que estoy desnudo y que el roce constante me va a excitar, pero dudo que alguien entre cuando saben en lo que estamos.

- ¡No puede ser! – escucho un grito y me cubro con la sábana al descubrir que me miran, esa voz creo que es de Amishi – es... es... ¡hombre! – vuelve a gritar y desaparece.

Dios, no es la manera en que quería que se enterara que no soy mujer, me ha visto tal como vine al mundo, cuando el único que me había visto así era Heero hasta ahora, deberé decirle a mi esposo cuando despierte, porque los gritos de Amishi no han parecido ni inmutarle.

Me siento junto a mi esposo cubriendo su espalda con la sábana, al parecer descansa, pero noto algo extraño, sus hombros se agitan levemente hasta que lo escucho soltar una sonora carcajada, el muy infeliz se estaba fingiendo el dormido mientras yo me empeñaba en relajarlo y ahora se está riendo de mis tribulaciones por lo que Amishi vio.

- Deja de reírte – le digo muy molesto y él se voltea sentándose en la cama – ya, no es para tanto.

- Lo siento – dice sonriendo todavía – debiste verte la cara – se burla – y vérsela a él – agrega – fue todo un poema empezando por los celos, el escándalo, el horror y finalmente la ira, creo que no le has de seguir gustando ahora, le gustabas como mujer, pero como hombre no.

- ¿Y si tú no hubieses descubierto mi secreto?

- Dúo, hombre o mujer te amaría igual – me dice abrazándome – hay muchas cosas entre los dos como para que deje de amarte alguna vez.

- Gracias, Heero – lo abrazo también y terminamos en un apasionado beso que se rompe cuando escuchamos gritos abajo, parece que Amishi ha decidido vengarse de todos por la humillación de verse enamorado de quien no era lo que parecía.

Nos hemos vestido lo más rápido que pudimos y corrimos a ver qué estaba pasando, los guerreros Chang y los pocos que había de los otros clanes trataban de mantener a raya a unos extraños seres que escupían un fuego verde que se estrellaba contra las mágicas paredes de mi castillo haciendo que este tomara un feo color antes de rechazarlo, pero la magia está siendo dañada seriamente.

Salgo de la protección mágica pese a los ruegos de Dúo, no existe otra manera de evitar que siga con lo mismo, si es a mí a quien quiere enfrentarse, tendrá una pelea frontal, lo Yuy no huimos de los enfrentamientos, le damos la cara a la muerte, aunque vayamos perdidos.

- Muy bien, Amishi, ya basta – le digo al muchacho cruzándome de brazos en medio de la plaza afuera del castillo – déjate de niñerías y enfréntate a mí.

- ¡Yo creía que era mujer! – me reclama.

- Amishi, nunca dijimos que lo fuera, ustedes simplemente lo asumieron por su apariencia – le digo.

- ¡La presentó como su esposa!

- No sabía sí no había traidores allí que nos fueran a entregar a Kein – le digo molesto – ya antes mi familia me había traicionado.

- Pero ¿por qué seguir con la mentira?

- Después de mi partida, Dúo se deprimió mucho y sólo el embarazo le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante ¿por qué como mujer? Te lo diré, ser el consorte del rey significa tener muchas responsabilidades que te apartan de tu familia, no hay tiempo para los hijos, sólo cuentan los intereses del reino ¿para qué iba a separarle de mí, compartir mis responsabilidades compartiéndole con los demás?

- De haber sabido – murmura – pero ya es demasiado tarde.

- No lo es, entrégame los restos del anillo para que Dúo los destruya, así habremos detenido finalmente a los vampiros.

- ¡No, yo seré el guerrero más fuerte de la tierra! – dice y me lanza una llamarada verde que me rodea, la magia me daña, puedo sentir dolor en mi cuerpo, pero algo sale de mi espalda y las alas de mi marca me rodean, son alas blancas, como de paloma y dejan en mi mano una espada.

- Perdóname, Amishi – le digo lanzando hacia él un rayo que lo paraliza, su furia es tanta que se resiste mientras los demonios que lo acompañan siguen atacando el castillo. Camino hacia él y le quito del cuello la cadena en la que está colgado el anillo que casi se ha completado, se notan aún las trizaduras, necesita la sangre de mi hijo para arreglarse por completo, pero tiene la magia negra suficiente para dañarme – esta cosa se ha estado alimentando de tus sentimientos e ilusiones ¿no entiendes que sólo quiere destruirte?

- Me prometió todo lo que yo quisiera.

- ¿No es suficiente para ti tenerte a ti mismo? – le digo señalando el castillo – ¿ser otro Kein es lo que quieres? Porque es eso lo que te ofrece, dos veces ha convertido en monstruos a sus portadores ¿qué te asegura que no va a hacer lo mismo contigo?

- Yo seré el dueño de todo lo que pueda querer.

- Dame esa cosa, Heero – me dice Dúo molesto tomando de mi mano la espada y la cadena con el anillo – quiero que se acabe todo el mal y las fuerzas demoníacas – dice enterrándolo contra el suelo con la espada.

- ¡No! – grita Amishi.

- ¡Que el poder de los Clanes de ambos reinos se manifieste y purifique este mundo! – grito poniendo mis manos sobre la espada con las de Dúo y una luz intensa nos rodea estallando en una luz blanca, que se torna negra, café, dorada y finalmente verde, como una llamarada a nuestro alrededor y luego se eleva al cielo hasta desaparecer por completo, junto a los demonios que acompañaban a Amishi, quien se ha desmayado al liberarse de la magia negra del anillo. Miro a Dúo y todo se vuelve negro a mí alrededor...

Estoy asustado, no es la primera vez que tengo esta sensación, es cierto, pero ahora atenaza con mayor fuerza mi corazón. Claro, Zech me ha dicho que Heero sólo está desmayado de agotamiento, pero ello no me tranquiliza, la sombra anoche me dijo que debía embarazarme primero si quería destruir el anillo ¿se puede uno embarazar al primer intento? Quizás sea cierto, pero igual quiero que mi Heero abra sus lindos ojos y me diga "te amo".

Suspiro, ya todo está en paz, los demonios de Amishi han desaparecido y el abuelo me ha dicho que él está profundamente arrepentido de haber escuchado al anillo, pero es que yo le parecía tan frágil y desprotegida que se hizo la ilusión de ser mi guardián y cuidarnos, que cuando Heero regresó con nosotros sintió que se hundía. Claro que dice que de haber sabido la verdad desde un principio, no habría sido tan idiota, pero que no culpa a mi esposo por tratar de tenerme sólo para él.

Zech anda contento, ha arreglado sus problemas con Wufei y yo les he recordado que, como ellos fueron con nosotros anoche, cabe la posibilidad que hayan engendrado un nuevo hijo, ambos me han mirado rojos como grana, creo que ya lo hicieron y no he podido evitar reírme.

Por supuesto, he decidido reinar como igual con Heero, si este me deja, para que podamos recuperar más rápido al reino e todo el daño que nos hicieron los vampiros, pero eso sería en caso que mi esposo no se oponga, es tan cabezota cuando quiere, pero yo también puedo ser muy testarudo cuando quiero, pero primero debe despertar.

- Dúo – suspira y lo veo abrir sus ojos – te amo.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír feliz, siempre que despierta es lo primero que me dice y espero no cansarme nunca de escucharlo, quiero que lo haga hasta el fin de nuestros días.

- ¿Estás bien? – pone su mano en mi vientre.

- Como lo estaría cualquier embarazado – le sonrío de nuevo – aunque no creo ser el único, parece que Zech y Wufei no perdieron el tiempo anoche.

- Así que la familia va a crecer – me sonríe acomodándose a mi lado obligándome a acostarme sobre su pecho – vamos a iniciar una dinastía.

- Me gusta la idea – acaricio sus costillas y lo veo cerrar los ojos.

- Despiértame para la cena ¿sí?

No me esperaba lo que nos vendría encima en los siguientes días, ya hace un mes que destruimos definitivamente el anillo maldito, pero los problemas no se han dejado de suceder, Dúo parece arrepentido de haber revelado que es carón y pedirme que reináramos como iguales, ninguno de los dos ha parado mucho tiempo en casa, nuestra relación ha estado un poco tensa y Hiroshi nos reclama por la ausencia permanente. Claro que el embarazo de Dúo no ha tenido problemas, pero de todas maneras no me gusta que ande de un lado a otro en su estado aunque sé que no se va a romper.

Zech ha decidido que luego del nacimiento de su segundo hijo se irán a vivir en sus tierras a rehacer el clan Marquize, sorprendentemente Wufei está de acuerdo con su esposo y ha accedido a llevar su apellido, aunque no haya renunciado a ser un dragón Chang.

El joven Kusrenada y su esposa me han les entregue las tierras del clan Oz y he accedido, tal como hice con los Winner, tener gobernantes adecuados ayuda a reinar mejor, pero el reino de Meridian es un cuento aparte, hay que levantar su capital de las ruinas y Dúo ha pasado mucho tiempo yendo y viniendo del reino buscando a las personas adecuadas que lo ayuden a reinar, cuenta con todo mi apoyo, pero aún hay cosas que no le han perdonado a mi reino, y es que ellos fueron olvidados por siglos para favorecernos, cosa que los hundió en graves problemas de todo tipo, enfermedades, pobreza, trabajo, hambre, cosas que tardaremos mucho en solucionar y que quitan mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco lo solucionaremos.

Creo que, solucionados mis propios problemas, porque Benice también ha sufrido lo suyo, podré acompañarlo y ayudarlo, yo he tenido mejor suerte dado que mi gente me ha respaldado, cosa que no ha parecido pasar con Dúo, pero ya aparecerá algún descendiente de los Barton dispuesto a ayudarle.

Lo principal es que está contento, que lo amo, me ama, amamos a nuestro hijo y haremos lo mismo con el que viene en camino, cosa que Hiroshi aún no sabe, todavía se pone celoso cuando Dúo, que al fin ha aceptado que no es mujer, se sienta en mis rodillas o cuando lo abrazo, pero estoy seguro que a la larga se va a acostumbrar, tal como hizo con el nombre de su mamá bonita, como insiste en llamarle.

- ¡Estoy molido! – dice Dúo sentándose encima mío aprovechando que nuestro hijo no está a la vista – cuando todo esto quede solucionado al fin, quiero que nos tomemos unas largas vacaciones – me dice rodeándome el cuello con los brazos – sin hijos.

- Bueno, si llevas uno adentro, es un poco difícil no llevarlo – le digo acariciando su cintura.

- Pues después que nazca – me ofrece su boca – te quiero para mí solito, aunque sea sólo una noche.

- Bueno, veré qué se puede hacer – le sonrío contento y escucho un grito infantil, Hiroshi viene hacia nosotros gritando que nos separemos que su "mamá bonita" es suya – quizás lo pueda encerrar en el lugar de la otra vez – le digo al oído divertido soltándolo mientras va hacia nuestro hijo murmurando algo así como "muchachito celoso".

Si, de verdad somos felices ¡Al fin! Con todo y nuestro celoso hijo.

Fin.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en terminar esta historia, pretendía entregárselas como regalo de Navidad, pero, ya ven, salió para Pascua de Reyes, espero que les haya gustado, está más largo que los otros capítulos.

Saludos y que este año se les cumplan todas sus expectativas y sueños.

Shio Chang y Wing Zero les desean ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
